HSM5: Happily Ever After
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Sequel to HSM3: Senior Year and HSM4: Summer of Friendship, Love, & Loyalty. PLEASE READ THEM BEFORE THIS! College, sports, love, friendship, hardships, fun, Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, RyMar...what more could you ask for! The FINAL Installment!
1. BEFORE YOU BEGIN

******AS NORMAL, YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL ABOUT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF EACH STORY BEFORE THE ACTUAL CHAPTER********

**~HSM Full Names && Nicknames~**

**Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)**

**Troy Alexander Bolton**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie

* * *

**

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**__..._baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

_**Kelsi**__... _playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

_**Jason**__..._Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

_**Chad**__... _Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

_**Ryan**_... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay.**.. Anne

_**Taylor**__..._Sis (since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

_**Zeke**__... _Lake

_**Martha.**__.. _Lynn

* * *

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

_**Troy**__..._Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolton (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed or when making a reassuring statement to each other), honey, babe, Bolton (when they challenge each other)

_**Taylor**__..._Tay-Tay

_**Chad.**__.. _C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) Chadster,

_**Kelsi**__... _Sweetz, Kels

_**Martha**__... _Dancing Queen, Mar-Mar

_**Ryan**__... _Ry-Ry

_**Sharpay**__..._Shar-Bear

_**Zeke**__..._LA, Laker

_**Jason**__..._Jas Allen

* * *

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**__... _Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**__..._Tay-Bay (since it rhymed and because she thought it was a cute nickname)

_**Troy**__... _Superstar

_**Zeke**__... _Zekey

_**Chad**__... _Danforth

_**Ryan**__... _Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

_**Martha**__... _Mar

_**Kelsi**__..._Memo

_**Jason**__..._Jersey

* * *

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

_**Troy.**_.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

_**Chad**_... Chad Nicholas

_**Zeke**_... Zeke Lake

_**Taylor**_... Anne

_**Jason**_...Jas

_**Martha**_... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

_**Kelsi.**_.. Kay

* * *

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunkhead basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

_**Gabriella**__..._Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

_**Martha.**_.. Mary Lynn

_**Kels****i**_... Monique

_**Troy**_... Alexander

_**Zeke**_... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

_**Ryan**_...Ry

_**Jason**_... Jas, Jay

* * *

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe, Tay

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, Gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

* * *

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... Honey, baby

_**Gabriella**_... Angel

_**Troy**_... Basketball boy

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Anne

_**Zeke.**_.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

_**Chad**_... Jokester

* * *

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

_**Sharpay**_... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

_**Martha**_... Ryan's Girl, MLC

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Kelsi.**_.. Kel

_**Chad**_... Chaddy

_**Taylor**_... TM

* * *

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

* * *

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

_**Jason.**_.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

_**Troy**_... playmaker

_**Gabriella**_... Shinning Star

_**Sharpay**_... Drama Queen

_**Ryan**_... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo****r**_... Tam **(using her initials)**

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

_**The Characters...**_

The Characters that **you don't recognize belong to ME**!The Characters that you recognize **DON'T BELONG TO ME**!Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

_**SURPRISES...**_

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

_**Comments or Questions...**_

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

_**Thanks--**_To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,

Jessica


	2. True Friendship

_**Title: **_HSM5: Happily Ever After

_**Author: **_Jessica L. Ayers _**a.k.a.**_ bangelluvforever

_**Feedback: **_Very much appreciated

_**Rating: **_T…with some M, I'll let you know when

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything to do with the characters, but their outfits (including jewelry and accessories), their middle names and nicknames, and interests (unless ones given by the creators)

_**Pairings: **_The normal for me -- Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor, Jelsi, RyMar

_**Characters: **_The normal for me -- **(mostly) **Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, & Taylor **(with added) **parents and siblings, Ryan, Martha, Jason, && Kelsi

_**Summary: **_Threequel to "HSM3: Senior Year" & "HSM4: Summer of Love, Friendship & Loyalty" (HSM4: SLFL). The wildcats are in the final chapter of their lives and this chapter has many GREAT things waiting for them and together and alone they will receive the many gifts life has to offer.

_**Author's Note: **_Well, this is it, the final installment to my "High School Musical" series. And I hope it's everything that you guys think I am when it comes to writing these stories, especially with HSM stories. But please do keep in mind that I am _**NOT**_ in college and so _**I do not know how these things **_work and please _**remember this is fiction **_even though I love to do research and add LOTS of detail because…that's just me for you.

So I um…guess this is the prologue…I hope its as great as you guys think I am… erm, enjoy.

Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 1: True Friendship…-**

**(August 20, 2009.- 7:00PM…Bolton Household)**

"You got everything, Brie?" Troy asked his fiancée who was in his room packing up her suitcases getting ready to leave with Taylor, Sharpay, and her parents for Los Angeles, California where they had to be back by the 22nd for conditioning for volleyball where they were freshmen on the Lady Bruins Volleyball team at UCLA.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I got everything and if not you can bring it to me when you fly out tomorrow right?" Gabriella replied as she turned around to show off her outfit -- her UCLA blue Soffe short shorts, a UCLA gold cami peaking from underneath her white UCLA women's "Property of UCLA Bruins" hoodie, and a pair of black and white slide on adidas sandals.

"Yeah, I can," Troy told her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and grabbing one of her five red LV suitcases, the same five that she took on her summer trip with the wildcats and family.

"Aw, thanks babe," Gabriella told Troy as she pecked him on the lips before she skipped out of his room and through the kitchen and into the living room where everyone was.

"Got everything packed and ready for loading baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Mmhm, but I think Troy might need a little help," Gabriella told her dad and watched as him and Jack sighed before getting up and going to help Troy with Gabriella's bags.

"Where's Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay at?" Lucille asked Gabriella who sat down between her and her mom.

"Chad and Zeke are helping the girls with their bags, especially Taylor with hers," Gabriella replied as they watched the men pass by them, taking Gabriella's bags out to Troy's car.

"I thought Taylor shipped everything already so it was there by the time she arrived in L.A. and I thought Sharpay would be the one they would need to help more?" Inez asked her daughter.

"She did, but she said she forgot some things, plus all the cloths we bought while on vacation…and Sharpay, well, she only brought ten bags with her because all the rest of her stuff is back home in L.A.," Gabriella replied.

"Ah, I see," her mother told her.

"Mmhm, I sure hope Zeke survived carrying all of Shar-Bear's bags…

* * *

**(ABQ- 7:30PM)**

"So, did you…um, get you bags checked in okay?" Troy asked his girlfriend as they all headed towards the boarding terminal, Tunnel 14.

"Mmhm, daddy took care of all that," Gabriella replied softly.

After ten minutes, they all arrived at the entrance to the boarding tunnel and started bidding their goodbyes…or as Troy put it, see you laters to each other before the parents stepped back to give the wildcats time together.

"Best friends forever?" Kelsi asked Gabriella as they shared a tight hug.

"Pinky promise," Gabriella told her as she held out her pinky finger and together they pinky promised each other with adding in their special twist to it.

"You keep shining okay?" Kelsi told Gabriella after they finished their pinky promise.

"I'll try, but no promises…and you keep writing your beautiful musicals and music pieces, okay?" Gabriella replied.

"I'll try, but no promises," Kelsi said, using Gabriella's words against her before she pulled her into a tighter hug with tears in their eyes as she sad, "I'm gonna miss you soooooo much, Shinning Star."

"I know, Kels. And you know, that I'm going to miss you sooooo much too, right?"

"Mmhm," she replied before she said, "I love you, Gabriella Marie Montez."

"I love you too, Kelsi Monique Nielsen, forever and always," Gabriella replied as they hugged each other one last time before letting each other go.

Kelsi smiled at Gabriella before finding comfort in her dad's arms while her boyfriend bid goodbye to Gabriella.

"You take care of her you hear me? And if you don't…well, you know what'll happen to you," Gabriella told Jason as they hugged.

"I will and I know. I'm gonna miss you, GM," Jason told her before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Jas Allen. I love you, Jason Allen Cross, forever and always," Gabriella told him as she hugged him one last time.

"I love you too, Gabriella Marie Montez. Forever and always," Jason told Gabriella as he kissed her cheek one last time before he went to comfort his girlfriend while Jasmine hugged Gabriella and kissed her cheek before she too found comfort in her dad's arms.

"Well, I guess this is it, huh, Angel?" Martha asked Gabriella as they both stood with tears in their eyes and smiles.

"Nah, it's just the beginning," Gabriella told her before they embraced in each other.

"You know I'm going to miss you, right?" Martha whispered in her ear.

"Mmhm, and I assume you know the same?"

"Mmhm. I love you, Gabriella Marie Montez. Forever and for always," Martha told her.

"I love you too, Martha Lynn Cox. You make me proud in at Julliard, hmm?"

"I'll try," Martha replied.

"That's all I ask," Gabriella told Martha as they shared one last hug before Martha, too found comfort in her dad's arms.

"Gabriella Marie…Gabriella Marie, what can I say to you know that won't make me a big baby?" Ryan asked Gabriella with a smile causing them both and others who heard him and were bidding the other two girls goodbye, laugh.

"I don't know, Ry-Ry, I honestly don't know. But I do know is that you can say something to make me cry seeing as I already have tears in my eyes," Gabriella told Ryan.

"Well, then I guess I'll tell you to keep being that beautiful woman you are and please do try to keep my sister in line," Ryan told Gabriella as they hugged before he added, "Oh, and the most important thing, I love you Gabriella Marie Montez."

"And I love you too, Ryan Joshua Evans," Gabriella told Ryan as they kissed each other's cheeks before Ryan left to comfort his girlfriend, but not before placing his blue sequined hat on Gabriella's head telling her it's a gift to go with the others she received from him and the others when they all exchanged gifts on the 19th.

"Well, Rie I don't think we're going to need an emotional goodbye seeing as we'll being going to college and all that jazz with each other, huh?" Zeke told Gabriella.

"Right, Laker" Gabriella replied with a smile.

"So, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You and Shar are still coming to pick us up right?" Zeke asked her as they shared a hug.

"Yeah, if we don't have volleyball, but we'll let you know first thing in the morning if things change…and if we can't pick you up then my parents will, okay?" Gabriella told him as they pulled back with Zeke placing a kiss on Gabriella's cheek.

"Okay, have a safe flight and I love you" Zeke said, bidding her goodbye till tomorrow.

"I love you too, Zeke Lake Baylor," Gabriella told him and watched as his head turned back towards her and smiled at her.

"Gabster!" Chad said as he stood a foot from her with his arms wide open and a bright smile on his face.

"Chadster!" Gabriella squealed before she launched herself into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck while her legs wrapped around his torso.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, right?" Chad asked as she let her slide down so they could share a hug.

"Well, not bright bright in the morning…and if we don't have volleyball," Gabriella replied with a giggle as they kissed each other's cheeks.

"Okay, well…I'm going to hand you over to your boy toy. I love you, Gabster and you have a safe flight," Chad told her with a smile and one last hug.

"I will and you have one tomorrow. I love you Chad Nicholas Danforth," Gabriella told him before he walked over to his girlfriend who was patiently waiting for him after having more goodbyes with her parents, sister, and Quincy.

"Well, I guess this is it, isn't it?" Troy asked Gabriella as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead on hers with a sad smile.

"Yeah, until tomorrow. We can do without one night together, right?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, we can. We're strong and I know you can as long as I know that I told you I love you sooooo fucking much," Troy told her before leaning down and connecting their lips in a soft passionate kiss.

"I love you too…sooooo fucking much, Troy Alexander Bolton…my fiancé," Gabriella said once their kiss stopped so they could breathe.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," Troy told her as they kissed one more time.

"_**Final boarding call for flight 1414...ABQ to LAX in Los Angeles, California. Again, final boarding call for flight 1414 to Los Angeles, California." **_

"Well, that's me," Gabriella said after her and Troy broke their kiss.

"Us, Brie-Ella, us," Sharpay said as took Gabriella's right side while Taylor took Gabriella's left and then both looped arms with her.

"Well, that's us," Gabriella said, fixing her mistake.

"GROUP HUG!" Chad said and together they all shared a group hug before the girls along with Gabriella's parents gave then one last smile (and one last kiss in Gabriella and Troy's case) before they handed their tickets to the stewardess and then started to vanish into the tunnel.

"You'll see her tomorrow son," Jack told Troy.

"I know, but I've been with her and slept with her next to me for three months, tonight's going to kill…

**------**

**(ABQ, Airplane- 8:05PM)**

"…me," Gabriella told her dad before the captain of the plane's voice came over the speakers of the plane as they sat in first class.

"_**This is your captain speaking and I would just like to thank you for flying with Southwest Airlines. We should be taking off any minute now, and we'll arrive in "The City of Angeles" at 8:55 PM or nine o'clock PM. So we hope that you have a safe and comfortable flight. Enjoy the flight, thank you." **_

And after ten minutes, the girls and the Montezes were up in the air, flying over New Mexico on their way to California.

"Hey, Tay-Tay lean this way," Gabriella told Taylor who was sitting to the left of her.

Taylor smiled and leaned her head against Gabriella's left shoulder while Sharpay did the same to Gabriella's right shoulder before Gabriella snapped a picture of them and then after they struck a silly pose.

"You've got to send me those," Sharpay told Gabriella who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and me too," Taylor told her as she bumped Gabriella's shoulder only to have Gabriella bump Sharpay's causing a back and forth line of bumping shoulders.

* * *

**(Los Angeles, CA- LAX…9PM) **

"Wow, so this is LAX…" Taylor said as she looked around at the heart of LAX.

Sharpay and the Montezes burst out into laughter because that was exactly Sharpay's reaction when she first stepped foot in LAX.

"What?" Taylor asked, confused.

"Tay, that was _exactly_ my reaction when I stepped foot into LAX for the first time," Sharpay explained to Taylor who soon then joined them in laughter.

After ten minutes, Greg led the girls to the baggage claim where they picked up all their suitcases and carried them outside of the airport where arrivals were to be picked up.

"So, how do we…um, get to our next location?" Taylor asked as she kept a tight grip on her trolley as did the others.

"I already have that taken care of," Greg said before he then said, "Ah, here's our ride now."

"A limo?" Taylor asked in shock as a white HUMMER stretch limo pulled up in front of them.

"Mmhm, that's how we got to the airport to go back to New Mexico because we didn't want to leave our cars here and plus it was more relaxing and comfortable then riding with one of my godfathers' here," Gabriella told Taylor who watched as Greg helped the driver who she heard be addressed as, Alfred, load the luggage into the truck of the limo.

And once everything was loaded into the limo, Greg smiled and motioned for the ladies to slide in so, Inez decided to slide in first followed by Gabriella, then Sharpay and Taylor, and then lastly Greg with him closing the door behind him.

"Everyone ready?" Alfred ask before putting the privacy screen up fully.

"Ready to rock in roll for sure, Alfred," Gabriella replied.

Alfred laughed and then said, "It's good to have you back, Ms. Montez."

"It's good…no, _great_ to be back, Alfred," Gabriella told Alfred who smiled at her before putting the privacy screen up fully.

"Let me guess, baby girl, calling your boy?" Greg asked his daughter who had just pulled her red iPhone out of her LV tote.

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied with a smile as she pressed Speed Dial one and then let it ring while on speaker.

"Hey, Brie," Troy's voice came through the speaker.

"Hiya, Wildcat!" Gabriella happily replied as Taylor, Sharpay, and her parents watched as the sparkle lit back up in her eyes, just a little bit, but didn't' worry much because they knew it would be fully back in shine once she was in Troy's arms.

"Did you have a safe flight?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, but I missed you," Gabriella replied.

"Of course you did," Troy told her as did her parents, Sharpay, and Taylor.

"Am, I…um, on speaker phone, Brie?" Troy asked and Gabriella smiled as she imagined him rubbing the back of his neck, like he always did when he was either lying or nervous.

"Maybe," Gabriella said with a giggle.

"I'll give him his answer," Sharpay whispered in Gabriella's ear before she said to Troy, "Hiya Superstar!"

"I'll take that as a yes then," they heard Troy mumble causing them to laugh and then giggle again as Troy said, "Hi, Anne."

"Hi, Troy," Taylor said into the phone.

"Hi, Taylor," they heard Troy say before they heard him yell at someone followed by some rustling and then a new voice come on, "Oh my gosh! Taylor, is that you?!"

"Yes, Chad it's me," Taylor replied before adding, "But most importantly why are you at Troy's and what did you do to Troy?"

"I'm here because we, as in what's left of us wildcats, were waiting to here from you guys before going home…and Troy's fine, his mom just wanted him for a second so, I snatched the phone from his grasp," Chad replied.

"Oh, okay, just as long as you didn't hurt Gabriella's finace then we're fine…and since I hear Troy in the background why don't you give the phone to him and then call me on your way home," Taylor told him.

"Mkay," Chad replied to her before saying, "And Gabster you better be expecting all call too later!"

"Alright, Chadster. I'll be waiting! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Chad replied.

"Hey," Troy's voice came again.

"Hey, babe," Gabriella replied before she took him off speaker phone and they talked for another fourteen minutes until they said their good-nights and I love yous before getting off the phone with each other.

"How's Troy doing, mija?" Inez asked her daughter.

"Good, he's having fun with his parents," Gabriella replied with a smile as she put her iPhone into her tote just as Taylor and Sharpay finished talking to their boys and parents.

"That's good," Inez replied.

And before Gabriella could say anything back, Alfred said as he put the privacy down, "Mr. Montez, we're here."

"Thank you Alfred," Greg replied before he opened the door and slide out followed by the ladies.

"Um, daddy why are we in front of The Crescent- Beverly Hills?" Gabriella asked her dad, confused.

"Because this is going to be your home along with Taylor's, Sharpay's, Troy's, Zeke's, and Chad's," Greg replied.

"What?!" the three girls exclaimed in shock.

Greg and Inez looked at each other and laughed before Inez told them, "We, as in the parents, decided that since you guys are all going to be in L.A. for four or however many years that you guys needed something better than what you had here so, we thought why not this place."

"Because it's got a beautiful view and it's not far away from all the top locations," Greg added.

"So…all six of us have our own apartments here?" Taylor asked.

"No," Inez replied.

"Huh?" The three asked, truly confused.

Greg and Inez laughed before Greg told them, "What she means is, that Gabriella and Troy will be sharing one as will Sharpay & Zeke and Taylor & Chad…and don't worry, your parents and their parents already know about this and their comfortable with it, not to mention their the ones paying the rent on these like we are for Troy and Gabriella….well, the Boltons' are paying half and we're paying half just like the others."

"Are you cereal, daddy?" Gabriella asked her dad, using her and Sharpay's new word for serious, cereal.

"Yes, baby girl. I'm serious," Greg told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead before they all walked inside the entrance.

"Hold up, wait a minute! What about our things at the Beverly Wilshire, our cars and our luggage…not to mention Taylor's things?" Sharpay asked.

"That's all been taken care of thanks to the Lakers who just absolutely love me for putting them to extra lifting before practices start," Greg told them as he rolled their eyes when he mentioned the Lakers absolutely loved him for putting them to extra lifting before practices started.

Everyone laughed before continuing on walking up towards the entrance and as they stood in front of the doors with a guy in a work uniform stood, Inez told them with a smile, "Alright, so would you girls like for us to give you girls a tour and tell you about this before we leave to go to our house?"

"Yes, please," the three replied causing the parents to smile at their manners.

"Okay, well first things first, is your in the center of Beverly Hills, you have a twenty-four hour doorman and twenty-four hour valet here…not to mention a twenty-four hour fitness center, concierge, and front desk" Inez told them.

"This place also has gated access with round the clock guards which makes where you live a private location, a business center, a conference room, underground parking and is pet friendly so, you girls can have your pets here which your parents have already taken care of so, don't forget to thank them," Greg told them before they walked through the open doors, thanks to the doorman who smiled and tipped his hat to them.

"Hello, welcome to The Crescent-Beverly Hills can I help you?" A guy behind the desk asked.

"Yes, we're here to pick up keys to three apartments, apartment numbers 14, 8, and 32," Greg said to the man before adding, "The keys should be under the name, Montez, Greg."

"Ah, yes, here it is. Here you go and there's a set of two keys for each apartment and also here's the third one for apartment number 14," the man told Greg.

"Thank you," Greg told him as he accepted the keys before walking back over to the ladies and saying, "Okay, so I've got the keys. Taylor here are two keys to your apartment, number 8, and Sharpay here are your two apartment keys to your apartment, number 32. So, you girls can go have a look at your apartments while Inez and I go with Gabriella."

"Um…why, can't they come with?" Gabriella asked her dad, confused.

"Well, then it'll ruin the surprise to their because your guys are almost, key word, almost, alike," Greg told her.

"Mkay," Gabriella replied before she hugged the two girls before they separated from the Montezes with their concierge bringing their luggage in on trolleys behind them, also showing them which ways to go to their apartments.

--------

"Oh. My. Lanta." Gabriella said as she opened the door to hers and Troy's apartment which was labeled as 'Elm' because that was the type of wood floors inside of the apartment.

"You like it, baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter once she finished scanning each individual part of the apartment.

"_Like it?! _Daddy, Mommy, _I love it_! It's breathtaking," Gabriella told her parents before she hugged them and said, "I love you guys _sooooo_ much!"

And Gabriella was right, her apartment was truly breathtaking:

The 1,810 square foot floor plane featured a large balcony with views of the city and a private open garden, a fireplace, a living room with a HD flat screen TV with complete DRV/DVD/Video system, a half bath, a large eat-in kitchen with slate floors, granite countertops, a large pantry, and stainless steel appliances with a six burner cook top and double oven; a living room, and office/den with another HD flat screen TV with the same system as in the living room. The apartment also had a not one, but two bedrooms. The first one, the master suite, delivered both privacy and luxury with a large master bath and private entrance to the terrace, large windows, a HD flat screen TV with complete DVD/Video/DRV system, a walk in closets with built-ins, and the bathroom was defiantly spa worthy with it's limestone walls, Travertine floors, double sinks, a large whirlpool tub, and a separate glass enclosed shower with shower heads all over the two limestone walls. The second bedroom had the same thing except without the private entrance to the terrace and private open garden, separate shower in the bathroom, and TV with system.

The sophisticated and modern European design combined with the builder's exquisite finishes simply exceeded expectation, that Gabriella and anyone else had to admit.

* * *

Before her parents left an hour later, Gabriella asked her dad, "So my Audi is in the underground 24-hour garage, right?"

"Yep," Greg replied.

"Alright, that's all I needed to know," Gabriella told her parents before she let out a yawn.

"I think that would be our cue to go, honey," Inez told Greg who nodded and sat the sleeping Shadow that was in his lap on the couch as he stood up.

"Alright, mija. I'll talk or see you tomorrow okay?" Inez told her daughter as she hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Mkay, I love you mommy," Gabriella replied, returning the hug and kiss.

"I love you too, mija," Inez told her daughter before she moved to place a kiss on Buddy's head followed by one on Shadow's.

"If you need anything, baby girl, you call me no matter the time okay?" Greg told his daughter as he hugged her.

"I will, promise, daddy. I love you," Gabriella told him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, baby girl. Night," Greg told her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Night, daddy. Night mommy, drive safe," Gabriella told her parents as she waved at them once they were out of her apartment door.

-----

And before Gabriella went to bed, she remembered what she and the other wildcats discovered about true friendship: _that it wasn't about being inseparable, it was being about being separated and nothing changes at all no matter the time or place. _

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there's the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it, even though I know it sucked &&& I know I used the full names, when I probably didn't need to, but humor me, okay? And by the way, The Crescent-Beverly Hills is a real place and the plane rides from NM to CA are really the short (I've never rode between those two destinations or on a plane for that matter, but I went to the airport website for that info.), just so that's all taken care of and explained. And please do remember that I'm not in college for another two years so, I don't know how these things work…even though I do know that freshmen unless home based are required to stay on campus, but let's just say Greg pulls a lot of weight over at UCLA…like Vance does at U of A in HSM2, okays? I love you Cloe! **_

_**XOXO**_

_**--Jessica**_

_**Trivia: **_Do you guys want me to still do trivia's and quotes for chapters.


	3. Whinin’ & Shoppin’

_**Chapter started: August 18, 2009**_

_**Chapter finished:**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new one, enjoy, but sorry if it sucks. Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 2: Whinin' & Shoppin'-**

**(August 21, 2009.- 9AM)**

_**Beep….beep…beep…beep**_

Gabriella groaned as she heard her alarm clock go off, but nonetheless rolled over and turned it off before laying on her back as she stared at the ceiling of her and Troy's apartment. _God that sounded good, mine and Troy's apartment_, she thought as she threw the comforter and sheets off of her body and sat up, slipping her feet into her fuzzy red slippers before walking over to the walk in closet.

Ten minutes later, she decided on a pair of medium denim stitched cuff Bermuda shorts from AMICLUBWEAR (AMI), a pair of black flip flops from Hollister Co. (HCO), a black strapless push up bra with matching thongs, and a red and teal strip tank top from AMI with her T necklace, engagement ring, and her black leather banded diamond encrusted Chanel (CC) watch; before she headed into her bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

And after thirty-five minutes, she was dressed and showered with her face washed, thanks to the ProActiv system, and had just finished applying her smokey eyeshadow around her eyes when a knock came on her apartment door causing the dogs to bark, startling her.

"COMING," Gabriella yelled as she jogged from her bedroom's bathroom and to the front door, opening it to find her parents and Sharpay. "Hiya, guys come on in."

"Morning, Marie," Taylor told Gabriella.

"Morning, Tay-Tay," Gabriella replied back as they shared a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, mija," Inez greeted her daughter followed by a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a smile before she walked further into her youngest child's apartment.

"Morning, mommy," Gabriella replied.

"Morning, Brie-Ella and cute outfit," Sharpay told Gabriella as she hugged her, kissed her cheek, and smiled at her, but not before removing her white CC sunglasses to sit on top of her head.

"Morning, Shar-Bear and thanks you too," Gabriella replied as she looked at Sharpay's outfit that was identical to hers, except that Sharpay's cami was just pink with no stripes.

"Aw, thanks," Sharpay told Gabriella before she sat down on one of the couches, setting her Lois Vuitton (LV) handbag on the ground and watching her two babies jump out of it. "Now, be have you two, Momma's watchin'."

Gabriella smiled as Grace, a golden Pekepoo dog, and Blondie, a white Maltipoo dog, jumped out of Sharpay's tote and headed straight for Shadow and Buddy who welcomed them with "open arms".

"Morning, baby girl. How'd you sleep?" Greg asked his daughter once she turned her attention back to him.

"Morning daddy," Gabriella told her dad as she hugged him and kissed his cheek with him returning it before she shut the door behind them and sat down before she replied, "I slept okay, but I would have slept better if Troy was with me. How'd you guys sleep?"

"Great, it was amazing being back in my own bed," Greg replied as his wife agreed.

"I slept okay too, but I wanted Zeke with me last night," Sharpay replied.

"Same, here with wanting Troy," Taylor replied also.

"Speaking of Zeke, Chad…and Troy, their plane arrives in 35 minutes and it takes 26 minutes to get to LAX from here or thirty minutes in traffic so, you girls better head out," Inez advised them.

"Mkay, thanks for reminding us mommy. And by the way, what are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you guys," Gabriella replied as she made sure everything was in her LV tote. "Hey, daddy?"

"Yeah, baby girl," Greg replied with a smile.

"Can you make sure that the dog dishes are filled with food and water, please?" Gabriella asked her daddy.

"Sure thing, baby girl," Greg told his daughter as he got up and walked into the kitchen to make sure that the dogs did indeed have food and water before they all left.

"They good?" Inez asked once he returned five minutes later.

"They are now. So, is everyone ready to leave?" Greg replied.

"Yep, let's hit it. I've got fiancé to pick up," Gabriella said and at just the thought of Troy some of that sparkle came back in her eyes.

---

Once outside of the apartment building, Gabriella and Sharpay started to look around the outside at the surroundings because it had been dark when they arrived so they really couldn't see what the front of their home looked like.

"Wow, it's really beautiful," Sharpay said as she and Gabriella looked at the surroundings that had landmark California palm trees and elaborately landscaped gardens that lined the motor court entrance as they walked to the underground parking. They also noticed that in the residential gardens, you would stroll along cobble-stone paths (like the one they were walking on now) through the lush colorful landscape shaded by palm and magnolia trees.

"Mmhm," Gabriella agreed as they entered the garage and followed Gabriella's parents to where their cars were parked.

"When'd they get here?" Taylor asked referring to the red Jeep Wrangler that belonged to Zeke, the red Luxury Utility SUV LX 09 from Lexus belonging to Chad, and the black Audi S4 Cabriolet Convertible that was parked right next Gabriella's identical Audi.

"About a week before we all returned to New Mexico," Greg replied.

"Oh, okay," Taylor said as she grabbed her car keys to her silver Audi Q7 SUV out of her Burberry Nova Check Tote from Burberry, her favorite handbag and all time high fashion designer.

Gabriella smiled and pulled out her keys to Audi and pressed the unlock button on her keychain and listened as the car unlocked so, she could open the doors. Opening the doors, she leaned in and put her tote in the passenger seat before putting her keys in the ignition and turning it on so she could put the top down and roll the windows down before she closed the door and leaned against the door. "So, what are you two up to today?"

"Well, I have to do some grocery shopping and then I'm going to lunch Vanessa," Inez told her daughter, Vanessa referring to Kobe Bryant's wife.

"And I'm going to the gym with Kobe, Shaq, and MJ for a little bit," Greg told his daughter.

"Well, have fun you two…and stay out of trouble," Gabriella told them as she hugged them and kissed their cheeks, "I love you two."

"We love you too, baby girl," Greg told his daughter as he held the door open to Inez's Neptune blue Continental GTC Convertible from Bentley that had black and birds eye maple interior.

"Thanks, honey," Inez told Greg as she hugged him and kissed him on the lips before sliding into the driver's seat of her convertible, putting her Coach sunglasses on, buckling up, and locking the doors before carefully pulling out of the parking spot and out of the garage.

"If you need anything, baby girl, remember you can call anytime, day or night," Greg reminded his daughter before he hopped into his black on black Jaguar XJ from Jaguar, buckling up, starting the car, and carefully pulling out, driving away.

"You girls ready to go get our boys?" Gabriella asked Taylor and Sharpay.

"Yeah, let's hit it," Sharpay said as they all shared hugs, kisses on the cheeks, and a 'I love you' before all hoping in their cars, buckling up, checking their mirrors, and carefully pulling out.

As Gabriella, the first one to leave out of the three girls, waited on the passing traffic before she herself entered the traffic, she plugged her iPhone in and turned up the stereo as her and Troy's favorite band, Kings of Leon's song "Closer" which was on _Twilight_-sega's "New Moon" Soundtrack.

Using her left hand, she turned on her turn signal and turned it so it was flashing in the right direction to head to LAX.

* * *

**(LAX- 35 minutes later)**

"Do you see them?" Taylor asked Sharpay and Gabriella as they scanned terminal 14 for their lovers.

"No, how about you Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

Gabriella was about to reply with the same two letter reply as Sharpay said, but couldn't do to her eyes connecting with a pair of loving electric blue eyes that could only belong to one person, her high school sweetheart and fiancé, Troy Alexander Bolton.

"Brie…" Sharpay started to say her nickname for her bestie, but was in complete confusion as Gabriella dropped her tote, let out a squeal and took off running. "What's her deal?"

"Take a look," Taylor said as she smiled in the direction Gabriella headed into which was also where she noticed an afro that only belonged to one person, her high school sweetheart (and her lunkhead basketball man), Chad Nicholas Danforth.

Sharpay's eyes followed Taylor and found Gabriella with her arms wrapped around a neck, her legs wrapped around a torso, and her lips in a passionate kiss with her fiance, before she let her eyes scan to Troy's right to find a pair of deep and rich brown eyes looking at her and a bright smile coming her way. Sharpay's eyes glowed brightly as she let out a squeal as she ran into her high school sweetheart, Zeke Lake Baylor's, arms, **"ZEKEY!"**

Taylor smiled at them and picked up Gabriella's tote before she, in a more calm and collected manner, went to great her high school sweetheart.

Chad smiled and opened his arms to his girlfriend who let out a whisper of his name before she was in his arms, her bag dropped with Gabriella's by their feet on the floor, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips planted on his.

Ten minutes later, each couple happily did a round of greetings before they gathered the boys' luggage and headed out to the girls' cars.

"So, my mom told me she, my dad, and your parents surprised you with something when you arrived yesterday," Troy started as he leaned against Gabriella's Audi with her wrapped in his arms with her head on his chest (over his heart), her arms wrapped around him, eyes closed, and a content smile on her angelic face.

"Mmhm, they did," Gabriella replied.

"So, I was wondering what it was?" Troy asked her with a smile as he played with her hair while he laid his head down on top of hers.

"Oh, believe me you'll love it because it's for you too," Gabriella started.

"Why do I since a but coming on?" Troy asked, knowing it was coming.

"Because their his one coming so, as I was saying, you'll love the surprise because it's for you as much as it's for me, but we have to go shopping first," Gabriella told him.

"Shopping? Why?" Troy asked in a whining and confused voice.

"Because I need food…school supplies…and cloths, shoes, accessories and all that before school starts," Gabriella told him.

"Brie, we can get food on the way cuz I'm defiantly craving Mickey D's, school supplies can wait and cloths for school, Brie, you have plenty cloths, in fact you have enough cloths, accessories, shoes, and whatever else to carry your through fourteen thousand ice ages," Troy told her.

Gabriella just giggled at him, but also slapped him for his comment about her having too much cloths, accessories and shoes because when you're a female, you _**can never **_have enough of those things. "Just shut up, Wildcat and get in the car…and don't worry, Chad and Zeke have to deal with the same things _after_ you guys get your surprises that's for you guys just as much as they were for us."

"Alright, cryptic girl, I'll go along with you because I love and trust you," Troy told her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, now get in," Gabriella told him as she placed a kiss on his jaw before she skipped over to the driver's side and hopped in while Troy did the same on the passenger side. "Buckled in and ready to go?"

"Almost," Troy told her as he was doing something with her iPhone once he was buckled in. And once he found what he was looking for, he smiled at her and touched the highlighted thing on the touch screen and listened as it came through the car speakers.

Gabriella smiled brightly their all time favorite song by Kings of Leon, Use Somebody, blasted through the speakers as Gabriella carefully pulled out of the airport and into the traffic with the other two girls' cars not far from behind her.

* * *

**(The Crescent)**

"What are we doing here?" The three boys asked once they got out of the cars followed by their girls.

The girls just smiled and motioned for them to follow them as Gabriella explained, "We're here because your surprises are here."

The boys just left it with the answer as they followed the girls and then stopped as soon as each girl and the three bellboys (one each with a trolley full of luggage belonging to the three males) stopped in front of three elevators and listened as Taylor told them, "And this is where we separate…."

"So, that means Zekey, of course, you're coming with me, Danforth you're going with Tay, and Superstar you're going with Brie-Ella," Sharpay explained further.

"To where exactly?" Chad asked a little scared.

"To your surprises," the three girls answered in a duh voice and together they each hugged each other with promises of meeting back up in a few, before they each stood in front of an elevator with a bellboy, trolley, and their lover.

------

"So…you want me to open door number 14 with this key?" Troy asked his fiancée as they stood outside their apartment…well, as far as Troy knew it was just a room with a door and number.

"Mmhm," Gabriella told him with a smile that told him he could trust her while her eyes danced underneath her Chanel sunglasses.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Troy said as he took the key, put it in the lock, turned the key followed by the door handle….and then grunted as he stumbled do to a dogs surrounding him at every angle and barking at him which was their way of protecting the giggling Filipina beside him.

"Buddy, Shadow, Grace, and Blondie, that's enough, you guys know Troy," Gabriella told them as she walked into the apartment and over to the answer machine where there was a red number one flashing, telling her they had a message.

"Um, Brie, what are they doing here and what are you doing?" Troy asked confused, not getting it yet.

Gabriella just giggled and told him, "Just listen to the message."

Troy looked at her confused, but shrugged his shoulders and agreed as his fiancée hit a button on the machine and his mother's voice drifted through the room, "Hi, sweetheart, it's Lucille and Jack. We were just wondering how you were and we just wanted to see if Troy liked his surprise and how you liked it too? Well, I'm going to go, you know the number. I look forward to your call. I love you, both of you. Bye."

"Do you like the surprise?" Gabriella said as she motioned to the whole apartment.

"The surprise is an apartment for me?" Troy asked shocked and a little confused.

"For us, wildcat, for us," Gabriella corrected with a smile and then giggle after a shierk as Troy picked her up and twirled her around. "So, I take it by this reaction you like the surprise?"

"Like it? I love it, especially now that we don't have to worry about roommates and all that jazz that happens in the door buildings," Troy told her before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Correction, you love it because we can make love without anyone interrupting us, especially Chad," Gabriella whispered in his ear so the bellhop, who was unloading the trolley, didn't hear her.

"Defiantly a plus," Troy replied as he kissed her lips again before setting her down and walking over to the bellhop and tipping him before he left, closing the door behind him.

And as soon as the door was closed and as if she could read her fiancé's mind, Gabriella said, "Don't even think about it, we have some major shopping to do because we need food in this place not to mention we need to go school shopping."

"Brie…" Troy whined.

"Don't you 'Brie' me buster, now come on we'll take care of your bags later," Gabriella told him as she grabbed his arm and led him out of their apartment, pausing for a minute to turn around, shut off the lights, and lock the door.

* * *

"Brie-ella, ella, ella, ella," Sharpay sang as she seen her bestie and her bestie's fiancé walking towards where their cars were parked by hers.

"Shar-bear, ayer, ayer, ayer," Gabriella sang back as she embraced her blonde bestie.

"So, whose ready to go shopping?" Chad asked excitingly.

"Dude, it's shopping why are you so excited?" Zeke asked him.

"Because it's shopping for food," Taylor replied before Chad could.

"Exactly," Chad agreed.

"And because he's a pig," Sharpay added.

"Exact-…hey!" Chad started to say, but then stopped himself, causing them to roll their eyes and then burst out into laughter.

"So where do we go for groceries around here?" Zeke asked after they stopped laughing.

"Where everyone does their shopping around here and most likely around the world, Wally World," Gabriella simply replied.

"Well, then let's go," Chad told them as he hopped into his SUV while Sharpay and Zeke hopped into Sharpay's Porsche and as Troy held the door open on his Audi for Gabriella to get in.

"Uh huh, you get in the driver's seat," Gabriella told him.

"Um, why?" Troy asked confused.

"Because you don't know your way around L.A. yet, key word yet," Gabriella told him.

"My bad," Troy said causing Gabriella and the others that heard him to laugh.

"Defiantly your bee," Gabriella told Troy using hers and Sharpay's reference for 'my bad' that they came up with.

"Defiantly his bee," Sharpay agreed.

"So, I take it we're following you out?" Chad asked Gabriella as they slid into Gabriella's Audi instead.

"Unless you want to get lost," Gabriella replied with a smirk.

"Nah, I think I'll follow you," Chad replied with a smile as he put his aviators on.

"I thought so," Gabriella replied as she buckled up her seatbelt and made sure her sunglasses were on straight.

"See you in a little bit. I love you Brie-ella and drive safe," Sharpay told Gabriella.

"You too and I love you too," Gabriella replied before she carefully back out of the parking space and out of the garage, stopping at the stop sign and then carefully pulling into the traffic heading southeast on North Crescent Drive toward Wilshire Boulevard.

"So, my Miss California Girl, how far do we have to drive in the morning for classes at UCLA and practice?" Troy asked Gabriella while Ashlee Simpson's song _L.O.V.E. _played in the background thanks to iPhone.

"UCLA is ten minutes from home, LAX as you found out was twenty-six minutes from home, the Beverly Center is five minutes, Wal-mart as you'll find out is thirty-two minutes from home unless their traffic than it's an hour and a half, Rodeo Drive is four minutes, Staples Center is 20 minutes from home unless you run into traffic then it takes 35 minutes, Santa Monica is eighteen minutes, Hollywood is fifteen minutes away, and if you must know, The Playboy Mansion is eight minutes from home, but don't go getting any ideas about the last one mister," Gabriella informed/warned him as she turned left on Wilshire Boulevard once the stop light turned green and then quickly glanced into one of the mirrors to make sure that Sharpay's and Chad's vehicles were still following behind hers.

"Babe, why would I want them when I have you?" Troy asked her.

"Ha-hardy, ha, ha," Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, I'm serious," Troy told her, using her full name which he only used when he was dead serious.

"Troy, how do I even compare to them? And for all you know, you could fall in love with a Cally girl and leave me!" Gabriella told him.

"You don't compare to them because you're more beautiful than them, you're a Greek Goddess. And I already fell in love with a Cally girl, you, my beautiful baby Brie, Gabriella Marie Montez," Troy told her seriously.

Gabriella smiled at him and then as she got stopped by a stop light after turning right on South La Cienega Boulevard, she leaned over and passionately kissed him until the light turned green, letting her drive on again. "I love you."

"And I love you," Troy replied as T.I. featuring Rihanna's song _Live Your Life _blasted through the speakers of the car.

"So what time's your conditioning tomorrow?" Troy asked her as he laced their fingers and placed them on his left knee.

"3:30 PM till six," Gabriella replied before she asked him a question of her own with a smirk, "Are you watching which directions I'm going because next time your driving and we're taking your car?"

Troy chuckled and leaned over to kiss her as she stopped at a red light before she made a slight right turn to merge with traffic onto I-10 East. "Yes, baby I am, don't worry."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him back before she pulled away as the light turned green. "Mkay, just making sure and by the way, you boys are going to come with us girls tomorrow. And because you're driving home."

"Why? And okay," Troy replied

"So, you guys know the way to UCLA and I'm going to show you all the way to the other places, except The Playboy Mansion, also so, you know the basics and others I'll show you when we crossover that bridge," Gabriella replied.

"Could you also show us a way to a good gym so we can work out?" Troy asked.

Gabriella giggle and then told him, "There's a twenty-four hour gym back at The Crescent."

"Sweet," Troy replied.

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied as she used her turn signal, yet again, after 18.9 miles and turned onto exit 26A toward Walnut Grove Avenue. "By the way, baby you should probably call your parents."

"Hm, I mostly likely should and will," Troy told her as he pulled out his iPhone and turned down the stereo before pressing speed dial number two which was his parents.

Gabriella smiled as she heard her fiancée talking to his parents and thought, _God, it's good to have him with me again_, as she turned left at Hellman Avenue once the signs for Walnut Grove Ave/Hellman Ave/Rosemead popped up.

"Brie, mom and dad say hi and they love you," Troy told Gabriella as he moved the phone away from his mouth.

"Tell them I say hi and I love them too," Gabriella replied as she turned right at Walnut Grove Ave before making a quick and careful right turn where the sign that read 'WAL-MART SUPERCENTER' was.

Troy ended his conversation as Gabriella pulled into the parking lot and started to look for a parking spot while the others behind her did the same thing.

Once all three vehicles were parked, they all hopped out of their cars after shutting the engine off (but not before putting the tops up on the convertibles) and locking the doors before they started to walk towards the building.

"So, are we still sticking with you?" Chad asked once the guys got the carts and the girls put their totes in them.

"Nah, there are signs like any other Wally World, so you can go on your own," Gabriella told him.

"Do you guys want to meet up after or what?" Taylor asked before they separated.

"Well, how about we texted each other when we're done and then we all go to Mickey D's for dinner?" Troy suggested as he wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her into his side.

"Okay," everyone agreed before they went their separate ways with their carts.

"Okay so, where to first Brie?" Troy asked as he steered the shopping cart.

"The bakery," Gabriella replied and together they headed fore the bakery.

"What do we need?" Troy asked her.

"Bagels, chocolate donuts, bread, pudding, Jell-O, taco shells, pizza shells, and tortilla shells," Gabriella replied from the mental shopping list in her mind.

Troy smiled at her and kissed her temple before he asked her as they approached the first thing off the listed things and grabbed mini regular bagels, their favorite.

"Alright, I got the chocolate donuts and bread," Gabriella told him as he put the box of chocolate donuts and two loafs of bread in the cart, making sure the bread was sitting by her tote in the little seat of the cart.

"Alright," Troy replied as they entered the next aisle and grabbed butterscotch and vanilla pudding while Gabriella grabbed their favorite flavors of Jell-O -- Strawberry, Grape and Berry Blue.

"Oh, Brie! When I told mom we were going grocery shopping she said to pick up the new Jell-O flavors," Troy told his fiancée.

"Mkay, got it," Gabriella said as she picked up a box of the ones Lucille was talking about -- Blackberry Fusion and Tropical Fusion -- and put them into the cart with everything else.

After picking up the different kinds of shells, they left the bakery and headed towards the next section of the grocery side of Wal-Mart which was the Baking section.

"We need anything in this aisle?" Troy asked.

"Just some pancake mix, brownie mix, cake mix, cookie mix, corn muffin mix, and other things we want and see," Gabriella replied.

"Got it," Troy said and stopped, turned towards the right and grabbed four boxes of Jiffy: Cornbread muffin mix and put it in the cart.

Gabriella meanwhile, went up to where the Pillsbury things were and picked up two boxes of Pillsbury Fudge Supreme Caramel Swirl Brownie Mix, two boxes of Fudge Supreme Mix, two boxes of Fudge Supreme Cheesecake Swirl Brownie Mix, two boxes of Funfetti Cake Mix with to containers of matching frosting, two boxes of Classic White Cake Mix; and put them all in the cart that Troy brought over.

"We're gonna have aching sweet teeth," Troy commented seeing all the delicious mixes in the cart.

"Mmhm, but we'll need the sugar," Gabriella told him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh really?" Troy asked as he raised an eyebrow while placing his hands on her hips and pulling her to him so their lips would collide.

"Aw, picture perfect," Sharpay said as she and Zeke walked into the same aisle they were kissing in.

Gabriella and Troy pulled away just after they heard a click of a camera and fake glared at Sharpay.

"Having fun?" Zeke asked with a smirk.

"Haha," the engaged couple replied together before they all laughed.

"You guys almost done yet?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Not sure, you guys?"

"Not sure, either. How about Chad and Taylor?" Gabriella replied.

"Most likely not even close with Chad most likely putting everything that sounds good in the cart," Zeke added in causing them all to laugh and know it was most likely true.

"Well, we'll see you guys later. Love you," Gabriella told them as she and Troy exited the aisle.

"Love you two," the dating couple replied to the engaged female.

"Do we need in exacts, salts, seasonings, or anything like that?" Troy asked her as they entered that aisle.

"Only salt and pepper," Gabriella replied before adding, "Auntie V and Kobs went and did a little shopping as did Shaq, MJ and some other Lakers so we have dishes, pots and pans, and all that jazz."

"Cool…what about the other four?"

"Their parents took care of it," Gabriella replied.

"Oh, okay," Troy replied as he grabbed a Grinder that contained salt and then another one that contained black pepper. "Okay, got the Grinders."

"Alrighty then, let's head to the meat, seafood, and poultry section," Gabriella said and together they headed to the meat, seafood, and poultry section where they picked up a couple of packages of brown sugar bacon, grounded hamburger meat, hot dogs, sausages, boneless pork chops, chicken drumsticks, chicken patties, fish sticks, and steaks from Steak House; before they headed to the produce section.

"What kind of fruit do you want, baby?" Troy asked before placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"Oranges, grapes, strawberries, apples, and peaches. Oh! And lemons and limes!" Gabriella told him.

"Alright, I'll get them if you want to get the vegetables," Troy told her.

"It's a deal," Gabriella told him before she walked to where the veggies were.

Once she reached the vegetables, she grabbed a couple of bags of sugar snap peas, green beans, green onions, celery hearts, carrots, leeks, white pearl onions, garlic, a bag of American Blend salad, green bell peppers, and cucumbers.

"Do you need any help with that miss?" A voice asked from behind Gabriella, startling her a little bit.

"Oh my lanta! You startled me," Gabriella said as she turned around to find a hot looking, most likely surfer dude, behind her as she replied, "No, thank you."

"Are you sure, miss?" the guy asked her.

"Gabriella and yes, I'm sure," Gabriella replied.

"Alright, and by the way, that's pretty name you got there," the guy told her as he scanned her up and down with lust filled eyes.

"Um, thank you…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Gabriella said, feeling uncomfortable under the guy's stare.

"Badin, my name's Badin," the guy, Badin, replied.

"Brie, honey you ready to head to the Dairy section?" Troy asked as he approached them with the cart and Gabriella couldn't be more happier because as of right now (and always) he was her savior.

"Yeah, baby, I am," Gabriella replied as she put the stuff in the cart and laced her fingers with him.

"Okay, who's your friend?" Troy asked as he glared that the guy who was staring at his fianee with lust filled eyes.

"Badin, we just met," Gabriella said before she made quick introductions, "Badin, this is my fiancé Troy Bolton. Troy, this is Badin."

"Nice to meet you," Troy said.

"Same," Badin replied.

"Well, we're going to go finish shopping. It was nice meeting you," Troy said and together he left with Gabriella who bid Badin goodbye. And once they we're away from Badin, Troy stopped and turned to Gabriella, and pulling her into his arms he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Mmhm, thanks for saving me Troy," Gabriella told him as they hugged.

"I'll always be here to save you, Brie and you're welcome," Troy replied as he pulled back from the hug to lock their eyes and caress her cheek.

Gabriella smiled and gladly accepted the kiss that Troy gave her once their lips connected.

----

"Did you get the butter, baby?" Troy asked his fiancée as they walked through the dairy, eggs, and cheese section.

"Mmhm," Gabriella said and looking in the cart to make sure that she did indeed get the butter. Good, I didn't lie, Gabriella thought as she spotted the Shedd's Spread Country Crook tub of butter in the cart.

"Okay and do you want white cheese or yellow cheese?" Troy asked while he placed the package of cheesesticks (or string cheese as people liked to call it) and the cottage cheese in the cart.

"The white," Gabriella told him and watched as he grabbed two packages of White American cheese in the cart while she got cheese cubes (to go with the pepperoni) and two things of Philadelphia cream cheese -- regular and cheesecake flavored.

"Did you get the shredded cheese for when we make tacos?" Troy asked her before he grabbed a package of it.

"Nope," Gabriella replied.

"Okay, I got it then," Troy replied back with a smile.

"Mkay, now we needed eggs and milk," Gabriella said to herself.

"I'll get the eggs and you get the milk. Deal?" Troy asked as he held out his hand with a smile.

"Deal," Gabriella said and shook his hand before she went to the milk section and grabbed a gallon of Upstate Farms Vitamin D Milk along with a bottle of sweetened extra creamy whipped cream.

"Don't forget chocolate milk!" Troy told her from his spot across from her where he was getting a carton of brown eggs and white eggs.

"Thanks for the reminder," Gabriella replied and picked up the same gallon, but made sure it was chocolate milk before she headed back to the cart and put them in.

* * *

And finally after another fourteen and half minutes, the six wildcats were loading up their cars with groceries and whatever else they picked up and were discussing dinner options.

"Where to for dinner?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…not that I'm complaining because I'm not, trust me, but what about all the school shopping we have not done yet?" Chad asked her.

"I…we as in us girls, figured you guys are probably jet lagged so we'll do that on the 24th which is our last day free so, that way you guys can go home and go to sleep seeing as it's going on a good…" Gabriella said before she looked at her watch and then continued, "four thirty in the afternoon."

"Wow, we really spent some time in there didn't we," Zeke stated.

"Mmhm," Everyone agreed.

"Okay, so were to for dinner?" Taylor asked.

"Mickey D's!" Gabriella, Troy, and Chad exclaimed.

"They would," Sharpay and Taylor said together while Zeke just chuckled.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go even though it's two days late which I am truly sorry for but I've been so whipped from volleyball practice, babysitting, and getting ready for school on the 25**__**th**__** so, I will try to catch up on my chapters. I can't promise because as Gabriella pointed out in HSM2, promise is a big word, but I will catch up on this story before I update or add another. I will, please do trust me. Well, anyway, anywho…I love you all. XOXO**_

_**Toodles.**_

_**--Jessica**_

_**Trivia: **_How much money did "High School Musical 3: Senior Year" earn during its opening weekend at the box office?

A. 18 million dollars

B. 42 million dollars

C. 70 million dollars

D. 24 million dollars

"**When shopping with a female, don't whine because we're just going to tell you to suck it up and be a big boy and if you're a good boy you'll get a lollypop or a popsicle….or a beat down" --Me**


	4. Shoppin’, Shoppin’…and More Shoppin’

_**Chapter started: August 23, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: August 25, 2009.**_

_**Trivia Answer: **_B. 42 million dollars

_**Trivia Winner(s): **_hsmfanforever, Jeanette & Kro22

**_JEANETTE:_ GIRL YOU SO HAVE TO GO TO MY PROFILE, HIT THE HOMEPAGE BUTTON AND SO TOTALLY EMAIL ME OR BETTER YET HERE'S MY EMAIL: firebutterfly2012 at yahoo dot (.) com. I WOULD SO LIKE TO GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER, YOU SEEM LIKE A PRETTY AH-MAZING CHICK AND AN AH-MAZING FRIEND. I LOVE YOU REVIEWS!**

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new one and I'm just gonna skip the 22nd and the 23rd and go straight to the 24th , so sorry if you don't approve. Anyway, anywho…enjoy!!

Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 3: Shoppin', Shoppin'…and ****More Shoppin'-**

**(August 24, 2009.)**

"Get up, get up, get up," Gabriella said as she jumped on the bed while trying to shake awake Troy from his slumber.

"No," Troy told her as he rolled over so he was laying on his stomach and buried his head in the pillow.

"Get up, Troy Alexander Bolton! Please," Gabriella told him, jumping again.

"N-O, no," Troy told her before adding, "Go back to bed."

"In the words of you, 'N-O, no,'" Gabriella shot back as she continued to jump on the bed.

"Somebody's being a grump today," Troy commented as he turned his head to look at her with sleepy eyes.

"Yes, and he's laying in bed telling his beloved girlfriend named Gabriella Marie Montez no to shopping," Gabriella told him as she huffed and crossed her arms over her breasts, mad and pouting.

"Well, my beloved fiancée, you are going to have to deal with it because that is my reply, I'm not getting up…not for the world," Troy told her as he smirked and got comfortable again.

"No even if I…we…" Gabriella trailed off with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Tempting, but no," Troy mumbled.

"No? No! The world must be coming to an end if _Bolton_ doesn't want sex," Gabriella replied.

"Okay, _Montez_. One, what's with the last name…I mean come on you can't be mad! And two, I'm _not_ like every teenage boy with the raging hormones and the need for _making love _twenty-four-seven," Troy told her.

"Okay, Bolton. One, I am mad at you, you know we as in both of us, need to go shopping because we have yet to get anything for school. Two, I wouldn't be so sure of that and three, I bet I can get you up and at my every beck and call," Gabriella told him with a smirk and an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," Troy told her, knowing that look.

"I so would if you don't get in say the next fourteen seconds," Gabriella told him, still wearing that smirk and having that evil sparkle in her eyes.

"I don't believe you and anyways, they're…um, busy, yeah that's it. Their busy," Troy replied.

"Mmhm," Gabriella said, letting her attitude, that she rarely had or showed, come out as she pressed speed dial 3 on her iPhone and on the cordless phone in their bedroom, on Troy's side on his nighstand.

"Hello?" Came a male voice on each line.

Gabriella smirked at Troy who automatically knew those voices and put both phones on speaker so, she could talk to them both at the same time in her best pouting voice, "Daddy, Dad! Troy's being mean!"

"Troy Alexander Bolton…" Greg's voice, Jack's voice, and two female voices said.

Gabriella knowing those two female voices (as did Troy) she said again in the same voice, "Mommy! Mom, Troy's being mean and won't let me go shopping! And he promised after we left Mickey D's yesterday that he wouldn't tell me no or change his mind in the morning!"

Troy flinched as another round of his full name was pulled out and knew that he was corned by upset parents (who hated to hear that voice in their daughter) and a evil, smart, and beautiful fiancée who was smirking at him, telling him that she so did, he was so going to be at her every beck and call today, and that he was in for it from all of them…and a blonde and an afro haired person…and maybe even a certain big brother. "Yes, mom, dad, Greg, Inez?"

"Mister, don't act like you did nothing," Lucille scolded her son.

"And don't make me come up there," Greg and Jack's voices so came.

"Gabriella, sweetie, before we leature our son, how are you? Are you okay? Do you need anything? And after you answer these questions you can go get ready while we deal with him," Lucille asked her.

"I'm good besides being sad because Troy's being mean. I'll be even better when we go get our shopping down, which to point out we didn't get anything for school so he needs to go as much as I do…and Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor do. And, um, I don't need anything besides Troy to get up and get a move on it."

All of the parents laughed, but also knew she was serious about the last thing, and they could all imagine the glare that (she was indeed) giving him before Jack replied, "Okay, honey. Now, you go get ready and let us deal with him."

"Mkay. Thanks, daddy, mommy, mom, dad! I love you all sooooo much!" Gabriella told them and blew kisses to them before she hopped off the bed, stuck her tongue out at Troy, grabbed her outfit and accessories, and went into the bathroom to get dressed seeing as she was still wrapped in a towel from the shower she took an hour earlier.

"Mom, dad, Greg, Inez…Brie, stuck her tongue out at me," Troy whined to them.

"Oh no you don't mister," Lucille told him before the parents started their wrath.

* * *

**(Rodeo Drive- 11AM)**

"I can't believe she called your parents and hers! Dude, you must have got chewed out!" Chad told his best friend as the boys all stood back and let the girls think about which store they wanted to go in first.

"Dude, you better believe it and better believe I did," Troy replied before adding before walking towards his fiancée who was getting hit on by some guy, "Guys, I'll be right back."

"So…I know," the guy started to say, but stopped once he saw Troy come up, wrap his arms around Gabriella's waist and pull her in for a passionate kissed and with a sigh he turned around and walked away.

"What was that for, not that I'm complaining because I thought you were made at me for pulling those stunts I did this morning," Gabriella asked Troy once they pulled away for breath.

"I wasn't mad…I just found it amusing as did our parents because we knew that if did something like that that also involved shopping that it would come down to something like that and because I did not like the lust filled look that guy was giving my fiancée," Troy replied as he thought a few seconds later, _Not that I'm trying to keep that lust filled look out of my eyes anytime soon because damn, you look sexy_.

And to other guys (single or not so single) looking on, they would most likely agree with him, that the Filipina did look damn sexy. She had her hair down in her beautiful and natural chocolate brown goddess like waves, black framed Chanel sunglasses sat over her eyes, her jewelry was just a pair of silver hoops and her white leather banded Chanel diamond incrusted watch, her tank top was a bright blue faux buckle strap one with 'California Girl' written in black across the bust, a pair of super bleach wash favorite American Eagle (AE) boyfriend jeans, a pair of black pleated chain t-strap platform five inch slide on heels sat on her feet, and over her shoulder was her LV tote while her makeup topped off her Cally girl look.

-----

"So where we going to first ladies?" Chad asked the three females.

"Chanel," all three replied right away before they looped arms (making sure Gabriella was in the middle) and skipped off and over to the store with the guys chuckling behind them.

And an hour later the guys were loading up the bags from CC and Christian Dior (Dior) up in the car while the girls went ahead and walked into Dolce & Gabbana (D&G).

"Oh my lanta! Brie-Ella, you should defiantly get it because you always need little black dresses in your closet," Sharpay told Gabriella who was standing in front of the mirrors that helped you look at every angle, dressed in a cute yet simple ¾ length black dress that had a wide neckline, thick straps, and a back zip closure while fitting her curves and flattering her skin complexion perfectly.

"I think I will because you're right," Gabriella told her before asking, "Did you see the cute shoes and tote I found that would go perfectly with it?"

"No, where are they?" Sharpay asked, wanting to see them.

"Right there," Gabriella told her pointing to where they sat in the corner.

"Oh! They're so cute," Sharpay told Gabriella as she looked at the pair of closed-toe slip-on high heels that had a 4.9 inch heel to them and a medium simple looking black leather tote.

"Well, are you ready to go? Tay-Tay's already checked out and I'm ready to check out," Gabriella asked her bestie.

"Yep, let's hit it," Sharpay told her as she picked up the dress she got and together they walked to the cash register and stood in line.

"Hello, did you find everything okay?" the lady asked Gabriella as she scanned the three items.

"Yes, I did. Thank you," Gabriella said as she grabbed her matching LV wallet out of her tote.

"Is this everything?" The lady asked making sure.

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied.

"Alright. Then your total is two thousand and two hundred and sixty five dollars. And will that be cash or credit?"

"Credit," Gabriella said before she scanned her gold unlimited Visa. And once it accepted it she signed her name and smiled as she pushed the buttons one and four typing in her credit card pin, 1414.

"Alright, it was okay and here's your receipt and bag, having a nice day," the lady told Gabriella as she handed her the receipt and bag containing the purchases.

"Thank you and you too," Gabriella said as she grabbed the things, put her sunglasses back over her eyes, and stepped aside, waiting for her bestie.

"Okay, you ready Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked Gabriella once she was checked out.

"Yep, lets hit it, Shar-Bear," Gabriella told her and together they looped arms and joined the rest outside by the cars.

"That's all you two got?" Chad asked surprised.

"Yeah," they replied before they looped arms with Taylor and headed into the next store with the guys following them into Jimmy Choo.

----

"Troy, if I get to wear my total might add up to five thousand or a million dollars, throw me over your shoulder and take me out of this store because if not let's just say, we'll have to turn the spare bedroom into a shoe closet," Gabriella told her fiancée as soon as she spotted the shoes and knowing that Jimmy Choo was one (if not) her all time favorite shoe designer before she was dragged away by Sharpay and Taylor.

"Dudes, she was serious and I think by the way your girls are like grabbing every pair and trying them on that the same could be said about them," Troy told the two chuckling guys.

And now that Troy mentioned it and they thought about it, she was being serious and their girls were acting like they too might spend over five thousand or a million dollars on shoes and all they had to say was, "Oh mother of holy St. Francis…"

Two hours later the girls were helping the boys load their shoe boxes into the cars before they headed into the next store, Juicy Couture which Sharpay and Gabriella warned their boys about not letting them spend five thousand in here because when it was their first week here they spent that and a hundred more.

"Oh my lanta! Shar-Bear, look at this manikin! I love that outfit, I'm gonna go try it on!" Gabriella told Sharpay as they looked at the manikin Gabriella was talking about.

"You defiantly should and if you like it on you then it would be a defiant cute first day of school outfit for tomorrow," Sharpay told her as she followed her to the changing rooms so she could try on the outfit she saw on a manikin also.

"Oh my gosh! Maria, that is such a cute outfit on you," Taylor told Gabriella as she stepped out of the changing room to look at herself in the mirrors that caught every angle.

"Thanks, Tay-Tay and that's cute on you. You should get it," Gabriella replied as she gazed at herself in the mirror and then thought to herself, A defiant cute outfit for the first day of school like Shar-Bear said. Defiantly getting it.

Taylor smiled and replied with a 'thank-you' before gazing at herself in the mirrors that caught every angle. She was wearing a I-Heart Juicy velour tracksuit in o'groats violet.

"How is it that all three of us pick out cute tracksuits?" Sharpay said as she walked out in a hot pink logo-print velour tracksuit.

"Because we all have amazing taste," Gabriella said as she came out of the changing room dressed in a white House of Juicy velour tracksuit.

"True," the other two agreed before they all smiled and posed for a picture that they took with each of their digital cameras before they went to change out of the tracksuits, all agreeing to get them for when they bummed on Fridays.

"Oh my lanta! That is so cute…" Gabriella and Sharpay said together as they spotted a pink, white, and chocolate brown striped velour laptop case before they shared a look and both grabbed one.

"You guys even ready for classes tomorrow?" Sharpay asked Gabriella who was behind her and Taylor who was waiting for the lady to finish scanning all of her purchases.

"Not really," they both replied.

"Your total is five hundred and seventy-nine dollars, dear. Cash or credit?" The lady behind the register asked.

"Cash," Taylor said as she pulled out a five hundred dollar bill and eight twenties and handed them to the lady.

"Alright, you're all set here's your change and here's your bags. Have a nice day," the lady told Taylor before she started to scan Sharpay's things and five minutes later she said, "Your total is six hundred and ninety-five dollars. Cash or credit?"

"Credit," Sharpay said as she handed the lady her gold unlimited Visa credit card.

"Alright, your card passed. Here's your receipt and your bags. Have a nice day," the lady told Sharpay before she started to scan Gabriella's things. And five minutes later, she said, "Your total is one thousand, five hundred and twenty-two dollars. Cash or credit?"

"Credit," Gabriella told her and handed her gold unlimited Visa to scan.

"Alright, your all cleared. Here's your card, receipt, and purchases. Thank you for coming and have a nice day," the lady told her.

"Thank you and you too," Gabriella replied as she walked towards the doors with the girls who were talking with the guys.

---

"So where to next?" Zeke asked the girls.

"Louis Vuitton," they replied before they skipped off to Gabriella's and Sharpay's all-time favorite handbag designer.

"Aren't you going to look or buy anything?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Nah, I don't like LV that much," Taylor told him.

"Don't let those two hear you," Zeke warned.

"Yeah, those two are very defensive about Louis Vuitton because they don't see why not everybody doesn't love Louis Vuitton," Troy added.

And five minutes later, they were all surprised when each girl returned with only one medium sized bag and bright smiles

"Well, that's surprising," Chad commented.

"Why and what's surprising?" Sharpay asked.

"What's surprising is that you guys only have one bag and why it's surprising is because I thought Louis Vuitton was your favorite bag designer that you would buy every bag," Chad said, never minding the look he got when he messed up the name.

"First of all say the name right," Sharpay told him with a glare.

"And we don't need to buy all of the bags because we already have all of them except for the two we bought," Gabriella added with a smirk as she and Sharpay brushed past them and walked out of the store.

"Now, that I don't believe. They can't possibly have all, but the two bags they bought just now," Chad stated to the others.

"Dude, you better believe they do," Zeke told him as Troy agreed and then both chuckled along with Taylor who giggled at the look on Chad's face.

"Who needs that many bags?" Chad asked no one in particular.

"They do," Taylor said as she nodded her head towards the two girls who were already walking into La Perla after putting their bags in the cars. "Um…you three better just wait by the car."

"Why?" they asked together, confused.

"Because La Perla is a lingerie store," Taylor told them before she walked into the store.

"Like hell I'm going to stand out her why there are probably guys in there checking out my Brie," Troy told them and the other two agreed, following him in and going to find their girls.

And five minutes later, the guys with their girls exited La Perla with each girl carrying one small bag that contained their purchases.

Three hours and after lunch, Troy asked the girls, "Where to now?"

"The Beverly Center since we already raped all of Rodeo Drive for cloths and all that," Sharpay said.

"Alright and what's up with using the word raped to describe what you guys did because what you guys did was violate the stores," Chad asked.

"Dude, raped can have the meaning of violent destructive treatment," Troy told his best friend while everyone around them laughed.

"Oh," Chad said and then chuckled a little bit.

* * *

**(Beverly Center-12PM)**

"What time do you girls have practice tonight?" Troy asked them as they walked through the parking lot to get to the entrance.

"From five fifteen till seven-forty five," Gabriella replied a they enjoyed the ride on the escalator that was taking them up to level six.

"Okay, so do you want me to take you and then pick you up?" Troy asked her.

"Nah, you don't have to if you don't want to," Gabriella told him with a smile.

"I'm going to because I want to," Troy told her as they got off the escalator with everyone else and then stopped.

"Okay," Gabriella told him as she pecked his lips before she said to everyone, "So, here's the plan us girls are going to go to Wet Seal and Bath & Body and you guys can go to Footlocker to get your shoes and then us girls will meet you there. Sound good?"

"Okay," the guys agreed and kissed each of their girls goodbye before they all separated.

"I love Wet Seal," Taylor told no one in particular causing Gabriella and Sharpay to giggle.

"Well, you'll love this one. It's huge," Sharpay told her as they entered it and each girl went their separate ways.

Thirty minutes later, the girls were done in Wet Seal and Bath & Body and went to met the guys at Footlocker, and once they gathered up the guys who bought a few things they all headed to Ed Hardy by Christian Audigier.

"You can't live in California without having a closet full or some Ed Hardy things in your closet," Gabriella said to them as they entered the store.

"Especially the hats," Sharpay added.

"Mmhm," Gabriella said, agreeing to the highest degree.

An hour later, Gabriella and Sharpay were the last two of their group to buy their wanted things from Ed Hardy.

"Did you find everything alright?" The guy behind the register asked Sharpay as he scanned and bagged the items.

"Mmhm," Sharpay replied to him before she turned back and continued to talk with Gabriella.

"Alright, your total is one thousand and ninety-one dollars and ninety-eight cents…and will that be cash or credit?" The guy asked her.

"Credit," Sharpay said as she took her gold card and scanned it before typing in her pin as she thought it _3232_...and once she signed her name she put her card in her tote, grabbed her bags and receipt and moved to the side to wait for Gabriella.

"Did your cute ass find everything okay?" The guy asked Gabriella, looking her up and down and giving her a flirtatious smile as he scanned each item.

"Yes, thank you," Gabriella said as chills ran up and down her body, and they weren't the good kind of chills. She looked at Sharpay and inwardly smiled because Sharpay had read her body language and went to get Gabriella's _wildcat_ in shinning armor. _God, I love my bestie_, Gabriella thought.

"So um…" The guy started to say as he continued to scan each item, but was interrupted.

"Hey, baby. Did you find everything okay?" Troy asked as he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her tight against him and placing a kiss on her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder giving the guy a glare.

"Mmhm," Gabriella told him while telling him 'thank you' with her eyes.

The guy behind the register cleared his throat to get her attention and then said, "Your total is one thousand and thirty eight dollars and ninety-eight cents. Would that be cash or credit?"

But before Gabriella could pull out her credit card or say a reply, Troy said as he scanned his gold unlimited Visa credit card, "Credit."

The guy nodded and then handed the bags and receipt to Troy before watching them walk away.

"Troy Alexander Bolton…." Gabriella told him.

"Now, Brie, I know what your going to say and you know what I'm going to tell you about me buying things for you," Troy interrupted her.

Gabriella just crashed her lips to his before pulling away and placing her forehead on his and with a giggle she said, "If you would have let me finish I was going to thank you for saving me because I know your speech about you buying me things and me complaining by heart and I've learnt my lesson."

"Oh, okay…and good," Troy told her causing them to laugh before connecting their lips again.

* * *

And finally at four o'clock they had finished hitting all the stores they needed to before they headed back to the apartments so the girls could get ready for practice.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go and sorry I would have had it finished last night, but I was TOO TIRED so, I quickly finished this after I got out of school and then I'm going to work on the next one (today's) until I have to go to practice and then when I get out of the shower after practice and before bed and if I'm still not finished I'll finish it tomorrow in the morning before I go to school. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I love you all! XOXO**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**Trivia: **_On May 18, 2009, a rap artist was fatally shot at the Beverly Center. Who was this rap artist?

"**The quickest way to know a woman is to go shopping with her." --Marcelene Cox**


	5. Freshmen

_**Chapter started: August 25, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: August 27, 2009.**_

_**Trivia Answer: **_Dolla

_**Trivia Winner(s): **_NONE!!!

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's today's that I'm hoping to get finished before I leave for volleyball practice, but if I don't I'll try to finish it after my shower after I get home from practice and while (or before) I eat dinner before I go to bed. I hope you all enjoy it! And please do keep in mind **THAT I'M NOT IN COLLEGE SO I DON'T KNOW HOW THESE THINGS WORK, BUT I'M GOING TO ON THE WEBSITE TO LOOK AT THINGS TO BE EXACT. XOXO.**

Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 4: Freshmen- **

**(August 25, 2009.- 8:30AM)**

"Mm, something smells good," Gabriella said as she walked into the kitchen in a pair of Troy's boxers and one of his shirts and came up behind her fiancé, wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and placing a kiss on his shoulder blade before laying her head down on top of it and inhaling the scent that was uniquely Troy, a scent that she would know anywhere's.

"Morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" Troy asked as he finished cooking the maple flavored bacon and putting them on their plates.

"Troy, you know I always sleep more than well with you beside me," Gabriella told him as she squeezed him a little tighter causing Troy to smile brighter.

"Ditto," Troy replied as he finished putting the potatoes followed by the eggs on their plates.

Gabriella smiled before asking, "Do you need any help?"

Troy smiled back at her and then told her, "Would you please put two glasses of milk into the microwave for two minutes so, we can have some hot chocolate?"

"Sure thing," Gabriella replied and did as she was asked.

And five minutes later, Troy sat their plates of food on the table as Gabriella sat their hot chocolates down in front of each seat. And once the plates and cups were down, Troy took Gabriella into his arms and passionately kissed her before pulling back when breathing became an issue and said as he leaned his forehead on hers so their sparkling eyes were connected and their noses were touching, "Good morning."

Gabriella giggled and then replied, "Good morning."

Smiling Troy kissed her one more time before pulling away reluctantly and pulled out the chair for his beautiful fiancée before sitting down himself and enjoying his breakfast with her.

"So I was thinking for a while now and I think I have the perfect place for us to get married…if its okay with you?" Troy told Gabriella after they were halfway done with their breakfast.

"Mkay, where do you want to have it?" Gabriella asked him, giving him her full attention.

"At the ski lodge, Stein Eriksen Lodge, where we met," Troy told her with a smile.

"In Park City, Utah?" Gabriella asked making sure he was talking about the same one she was thinking of and when she got the nod that she was looking for she smiled brightly and told him, "I think it's a brilliant idea not to mention it is where we first met and sang together…and it's beautifully perfect."

"Great so, I'll get the number from my mom or dad and we can take care of that," Troy told her before adding, "Oh, and my mom said not to worry about anything being to expensive."

"What does that mean?" Gabriella asked him confused.

"She means that her and dad are helping your parents pay for our wedding."

"But…" Gabriella started to protest.

"Don't argue, Brie because believe me it won't work because when I told my parents that your parents were going to pay for the wedding let's just say that our parents are really good friends and can talk each other into anything they set their minds too," Troy told her with a smile before getting up, gathering up his dishes, placing a kiss on her head and going over to the sink.

"Oh, alright," Gabriella said with a defeated sigh, but she had to admit she was glad their families hit it off so well. And getting up with a smile on her face, she took her dishes to the sink and rinsed them off.

"How about I take care of these and you go get the shower water ready and I'll join you in five minutes?" Troy asked her as he opened up the dishwasher.

"Troy, are you sure because I mean you cooked breakfast and the least I could do is clean up," Gabriella asked him.

"I'm positive," Troy told her before placing a soft, but passionate kiss on her lips before he swatted her ass and told her, "Now, go."

Gabriella gave him a quick playful glared before she skipped off, swaying her hips seductively as she left the kitchen causing him to groan.

_That girl is going to be the death of me and it's going to be one hell of a way to go, but I won't mind_, Troy thought as he loaded the dishwasher.

------

"Somebody's looking simply sexy as always," Troy told Gabriella as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Aw, babe. Thanks," Gabriella told him knowing that if she agreed she'd enter a fight would never win because when she always did disagree when he said something like that she would lose.

"I'm just gonna have to keep a sharp eye out for you," Troy told her seriously.

"Why?" Gabriella asked as she finished making sure her natural waves had that extra umpf to them so she could leave her hair down, going perfectly with her outfit that she bought at Juicy Couture (Juicy) yesterday.

"Because every guy will hit on you looking as sexy as you always do," Troy told her seriously and he knew he would be right because she did look simply sexy.

She was dressed in a black burnout thumb-hole tee that had an off-the-shoulder neckline, a gray plaid miniskirt, a tasseled plaid scarf that matched her miniskirt, black tights, a pair of black hardy heeled riding boots that had a four inch heel to them, on her right wrist sat a double-chain bracelet with a heart charm that had a "Juicy" crown cutout inside of it, on her left wrist sat her white leather banded Chanel watch with real diamonds, and her engagement ring sat on her left ring finger, glittering brightly in the lights of the bathroom.

"Well, the same thing could be said about me keeping all the girls off of you," Gabriella told Troy as she admired him dressed in a pair of Zathan 008KK blue jeans from Diesel, a grey plaid shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of black slip on CONVERSES on his feet.

"Gabriella, if all these girls do beg for my attention you and I both know that you get it, all of it because I love you and not them," Troy told Gabriella as he locked their eyes in the mirror.

"Really?" Gabriella asked as she turned around and locked their eyes.

"Really and truly, forever and an eternity," Troy told her before he connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**(Jamba Juice- 12PM)**

"You want the same as always, baby?" Troy asked Gabriella who stood beside him and them in front of Chad & Taylor and Zeke & Sharpay in line at Jamba Juice.

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied as she continued to text on her phone.

"Who you textin' Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked her bestie.

"June-Bug," Gabriella replied.

"What's she want?" Sharpay asked, knowing that June, a fellow freshmen on their volleyball team.

"Wanting to make sure that we are packed and ready for our tourney in Hawaii on the twenty-eight," Gabriella replied as Troy ordered their Aloha Pineapple smoothies.

"Oh, I don't know about you, but I am," Taylor said.

"We are too," Sharpay told Taylor, seeing as her and Gabriella helped each other pack for their weekend in Hawaii where they would go play in their first Chevron Rainbow Wahine Invitational volleyball match in Honolulu, Hawaii.

"Speaking of that when do you girls leave?" Chad asked them as they all went to sit down at a table outside.

"We leave on the twenty-seventh at noon," Taylor replied.

"And you guys are flying out when?" Sharpay asked them.

"With Ria's parents on the twenty-eighth and we'll be there before your match starts," Zeke reassured his girlfriend.

"Okay, just making sure," Sharpay told him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh my lanta," Gabriella said.

"What, Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked her bestie immediately.

"Just remind me when we get back the apartments to get on my laptop and go to our webpage," Gabriella told her as she put her iPhone away.

"Um, okay. Why?" Sharpay replied.

"Because on our official atheltic website they have a page of our games of who we'll play in the tourney followed by who to watch out for and guess who they had on the list…that the other team had to watch out for on our team?" Gabriella replied.

"Who?" Sharpay asked.

"Um…you're just going to have to wait and see," Gabriella told her with a smirk.

"Brie-Ella…" Sharpay whined.

"Shar-Bear," Gabriella whined back while the rest around their table laughed at them.

* * *

**(Troyella's Apartment- 8PM)**

"Did you find it, Brie?" Troy asked Gabriella as they sat on the couch in the living room, each with their laptop on their lap.

"Mmhm," Gabriella said, to engrossed in her reading.

"Well, what's it say?" Troy asked her, looking up from his laptop screen where he was reading emails to look over at hers where a big bold heading read '**Ninth-Ranked Bruins Begin 2009 Campaign in Honolulu**' on her screen.

Gabriella smiled at him and began to read the article to him:

**BRUINS OPEN 2009 CAMPAIGN SEASON IN HONOLULU--**

_**The ninth-ranked Bruins begin the 2009 schedule with tough matches at the Chevron Rainbow Wahine Invitational in Honolulu, Hawaii. On Friday, UCLA faces 25**__**th**__**-ranked Santa Clara, followed by a Saturday matchup against 2008 Regional Semifinalist Western Michigan. The big showdown comes on Sunday when the Bruins tussle with number seven Hawaii, a Regional Finalist last season. All matches will be played at 8 p.m. PT. Links to live stats of all three contests and live audio for the Hawaii match can be found on the schedule page of the **_

**BRUINS IN THE POLLS--**

_**The Bruins are ranked ninth in the preseason AVCA poll and tenth in the initial Volleyball Magazine rankings. Nine of the other Top 24 teams in the AVCA rankings are on UCLA's schedule, including two during the opening weekend. In addition, three other teams that are receiving votes in the AVCA poll are on the Bruins' slate. In the Pac-10 Preseason Coaches poll, the Bruins are ranked fourth behind Washington, California and Stanford.**_

**BRUINS IN THE SEASON OPENERS--**

_**UCLA has won ten straight openers after sweeping Ohio in Honolulu last year. Seven of the ten matches have been sweeps. This year marks the second straight season that UCLA has opened the year in Hawaii. The Bruins had began their season in Honolulu for 11 of 13 seasons from 1991 to 2003 before opening on the mainland from 2004 to 2007. The Bruins are 10-2 in season openers in Hawaii.**_

**VOLLEYBALL IN PARADISE**_**Since 1974 with the inception of the Hawaii women's volleyball program, UCLA has traveled to Honolulu at least once each year for 33 of the past 36 campaigns, including every season since 1980. The Bruins are 56-30 (.651) in matches played in Honolulu and 36-5 (.878) in matches against teams other than Hawai'i (UCLA is 20-25 at UH). UCLA has been part of a tournament in the Aloha State every year since 1988 and is 47-16 (.746) in its previous 21 Hawaii tourneys. Eleven of those 16 losses have come at the hands of the Rainbow Wahine. The Bruins have gone undefeated in Hawaii tournaments eight times. **_

**SCOUTING THE BRONCOS ... FROM SANTA CLARA**_**Santa Clara finished 18-10 last season, tying for fourth in the West Coast Conference with an 8-6 mark. The Broncos return eight letterwinners and three starters from a team that advanced to the second round of last year's NCAA Tournament. Junior Krista Kelley will pace the offense after averaging 2.31 kills per set last season. Handling the setting duties is senior Lindsy Davigeadono, who averaged 10.74 assists and 1.29 digs per set in 2008. The Bruins have played the Broncos three times, with the last matchup coming in Honolulu. UCLA prevailed with a 3-0 victory on Sept. 9, 2004. The Bruins won the first meeting on Sept. 14, 1984 in Fullerton by a 2-0 score, while the Broncos claimed the second matchup on Sept. 16, 1998 in Santa Clara (3-1).**_ **SCOUTING THE BRONCOS ... FROM WESTERN MICHIGAN**_**The Bruins' second matchup against the Broncos this weekend will feature a tilt with Western Michigan, which went 28-7 overall, won the Mid-American Conference with a 14-2 mark and advanced to the Regional Semifinals in 2008. The Broncos return all seven starters from last year's squad, led by junior Michelle Moore, who averaged 3.89 kills and 2.23 digs per set. Junior Katie Eberling (2.77 kps, 2.90 dps) and sophomore Allyson Doyle (2.29 kps, 2.98 dps) also return. Handling the setting is senior Jillian Mitchell, who posted 11.40 assists and 2.18 digs per set, while junior Caitlin Strimel is the top digger at 5.13 dps. The Bruins have swept the Broncos in each of their three meetings. UCLA last beat Western Michigan on Aug. 26, 2006 in Cincinnati, Ohio. The Bruins also swept the Broncos in the NCAA Regional Final in West Lafayette, Ind. on Dec. 9, 1983 and in Kalamazoo, Mich. on Nov. 30, 1985. **_**SCOUTING THE RAINBOW WAHINE**_**Hawai'i brings back nine letterwinners and four starters from a 2008 squad that went 31-4 overall, tied for first in the Western Athletic Conference with a 15-1 record and advanced to the Regional Final. The top offensive returners are sophomore Kanani Danielson, who averaged 3.02 kills and 2.91 digs per set, senior Aneli Cubi-Otineru (2.41 kps, 2.28 dps) and senior Amber Kaufman (2.10 kps, 54 aces). Junior Dani Mafua is the returning setter after averaging 11.20 assists per set last season. **_**THE MATCHUP: UCLA-HAWAI'I**_**The Bruins and the Rainbow Wahine have played each other at least once a season since 1974, the first year of women's volleyball at Hawai'i. UCLA narrowly trails the all-time series 34-32, but has won four in a row, tied for the second-longest winning streak against the Rainbow Wahine. The Bruins won the first five of the series (1974-76) and all four matchups in 1978. Hawai'i holds a 25-20 advantage at home, but has dropped four straight at the Stan Sheriff Center after winning four in a row from 2002 to 2005. During the Bruins' current four-match winning streak, they have won 12 of the 13 sets. Following a pair of sweeps in 2006 and another in `07, UCLA came back from dropping the first set last season to defeat the Rainbow Wahine in four. **_**BRUINS ON THE NET**_**All UCLA home matches, along with road contests at Pepperdine and USC, will feature live audio broadcasts at . Darren Preston and Michael Sondheimer will call all the action. In addition, Gametracker or live stats will be available for all home matches and most road contests. **_

**NEWCOMERS READY TO MAKE A SURE AND POWERFUL IMPACT--**

_**The biggest question heading into his season was who was going to replace three-time All-American setter Nellie-Spicer. The answer is freshmen Lauren Cook (Lincoln, Neb./Pius X HS). Four other Bruin freshmen will be making the trip to Hawaii this weekend. Three were named to the Volleyball Magazine Fab. 50 list and are from East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico, outside hitter Gabriella Montez (who was born in Los Angeles, California, but moved to NM), opposite hitter Sharpay Evans, and the libero for this year, Taylor McKessie. Montez was the AVCA Under Armor All-American and she also (with the help of Evans and McKessie) gave East High School their first ever Women's Volleyball New Mexico State Championship. The other freshmen making the trip is June Adams, a back up setter and rounding out the 14-player roster for this weekend is sophomore, Justice Sanders, a middle blocker. **_

"That's so cool," Troy told her with a bright smile which told Gabriella he was proud of her.

"I know!" Gabriella replied, smiling brightly back at him.

"And I can't wait to watch you kick some ass," Troy told her with a bigger smile.

"Oh, you and me both," Gabriella told him before they both laughed together.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go, a sucky chapter with a defiant sucky ending. So sorry, but I was sick today and decided to finish this. I hope it didn't suck to bad. **_

_**And for those of you wondering, I did have good first day at school (so thanks for hoping I would Jeanette :) and I found out that the afternoon portion of my schedule was screwed up so I had to get that all sorted out and now it is so, this is what my school day looks like:**_

_**1st Period- Biology**_

_**2nd Period- English 10 (Vo-tech P.E on Tuesdays)**_

_**3rd Period- Integrated Math II**_

_**4th Period- History 10**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**Rest of the day (till 2:30 PM)- Vo-tech, where I take Advanced Office Practice (I wanted Culinary, but it was booked :( **_

_**So, yeah, that's basically my schedule...so, I actually should have free time on my hands to write because AOP deals with computers and she lets us do anything so, I can take my flashdrive back and forth and work on chapters (and stories) so don't fret readers and reviewers. I love you all, but not as much as Cloe! XOXO**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**Trivia: **_What was UCLA's 2008 (Women's) Volleyball record?

"**To be a freshmen is to be in possession of a wonderful thing: time. There is time to figure out what you want to do with your life, time to figure out what classes you want to take, what books you want to read. There is time to make friends. You choose."-- Unknown.**


	6. Labor Day

_**Chapter started: Sept. 5, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: Sept. 6, 2009.  
**_

_**Trivia Answer: **_22-11

_**Trivia Winner(s): **_None.

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new one. I hope you all enjoy it! I also hope you all have a safe and fun Labor Day weekend! I love you all! And will you all please check out my bestie, girlpower8900's, and my other friend's adcgordan's stories (there awesome)! Here's the summary for my bestie's new story, it's going to rock:

_**A High School Musical & Hannah Montana Crossover**_

_**Gabriella Montez and Miley Stewart were normal girls. Gabriella moved around a lot and Miley had only moved twice in her life. They weren't the same, but they each had a secret. They were the famous pop stars Michelle and Hannah Montana. When both of them move to Albuquerque, New Mexico, they are both enrolled at East High. There, they encounter adventures that make their secrets harder to hide. Will they keep the secrets from their circles of friends? Or will the world find out about Hannah and Michelle's regular lives? Main Couples: Troyella, Jiley Other Couples: Chad/Taylor, Zeke/Sharpay, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/Martha, Lily/Oliver**_

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 4: Labor Day-**

**Labor Day- **_**(noun) **_is a United States federal holiday observed on the first Monday in September. And traditionally, it is celebrated by most Americans as the symbolic end of summer. The holiday is often regarded as a day of rest and parades. Forms of celebration include picnics, barbecues, fireworks displays, water sports, and public art events. Similarly, some teenagers and young adults view it as the last weekend for parties before returning to school.

* * *

**(Sept. 7, 2009. 12PM)**

"**TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" **Gabriella and Lucille hollered for the eighteen year old basketball player who was taking his sweet time in getting around.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, language," Inez and Greg told their daughter, thinking she said the word with Lucille.

"Don't worry, Greg, Inez, she didn't she said 'butt'," Lucille reassured them before she turned to her son and said, "About time."

"Sor--," Troy started to say, but stopped in seeing the sight of his girlfriend looking simply luscious in a brown plaid leucadia HCO (Hollister Co.) top that had sleeves that fell to her elbows and that fell mid-thigh, around her waist sat a dark brown leather Cali beach belt from HCO, a pair of dark brown Cali beach leather flip flops from HCO sat on her perfectly French pedicured feet, two big thick wooden bangles sat on her left wrist and was the only jewelry besides her engagement ring and the T necklace on her while her make up was done in smokey shades and her hair down in her cascading goddess like waves. "Go change, now."

"What?! Why?!" Gabriella asked him.

"Dude, pay up," Chad told Zeke, Ryan, and Jason, holding out his hand and smiling as each guy placed eight dollars in his hand before he turned to his girlfriend and said, "Babe, dinner's on me tonight."

"Alright," Taylor told him, but not taking her eyes of the scene being played out with Troy and Gabriella.

"Because you'll have guys all over you and I really don't feel in the mood to pry each of them off and because I don't think a glare and the engagement ring will keep them away this time," Troy told her, his hands firmly on her hips.

"Baby Girl, I'm with Troy on this one, go change, now," Greg told his daughter.

"But Daddy!" Gabriella told him before she turned to the other males and said, "Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Jack, help me please?"

"Sorry, but we're with these two on this," Chad told her.

Gabriella looked at them shocked before she towards the moms who all gave her the same reply of 'don't bring me into this' before she turned to someone she knew would have her back through anything, "Shar-Bear, they're being mean."

Sharpay smiled and came to her bestie's rescue, "Now, listen and listen good. First of all, leave her alone. Second of all, I dressed her so she's not changing, and third of all, she looks hot and she needs to flaunt it so, all you have to remember is that Gabriella knows how to take care of herself and that, Troy," Sharpay said turning towards Troy and saying, "You know you're the only one and ever will be the only one she comes home to at night. So, suck it up, Bolton. Don't want to fight for your girl? To scared?"

Troy just glared at her and then at all the other males who backed off, all deadly scared of the blonde who turned back into her Ice Bitch self, but out of good cause, and that was to defend her bestie because if you messed with her, you better bet your ass your have Sharpay on your ass.

After another round of protests and fourteen minutes later, everyone was walking out of Gabriella and Troy's apartment and as Sharpay and Gabriella walked ahead of them, Gabriella whispered to Sharpay, "You do know that you didn't dress me though right?"

"Of course I do, but they don't and that's all that matters," Sharpay cheekily told her before they both giggled together.

"And what are you two laughing about?" Chad asked them from where he was walking in between his mom and Taylor.

"Nothing," they replied together with the same smile before they looped their arms and skipped off.

* * *

**(L.A. County Fair- 7:30PM)**

"You guys come on or we're going to be late," the girls told the guys and Gabriella who were still caught up in the basketball game that they had been playing for a hour while people watched on amazed at how good they were at the basketball shot out games.

"We're coming," Gabriella told them and walked towards them, dragging the males with her before they all headed towards the giant stage where country music stars Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton would perform.

After reaching their reserved seats that were directly in front of the center of the stage, they all got settled down until the girls jumped to their feet as the guy on stage yelled, **"LADIES AND GENTLMEN TWO TIME CMA HORIZON AWARD NOMINEE, MIRANDA LAMBERT!"**

**"HOW YOU DOING LOS ANGELES?!"** Miranda said as she stood in front of the microphone that stood at center stage and smiled as she got the replies she was looking for before she continued, "We all ready to party a little bit tonight?" Getting another reply she was looking for she continued, "This is for all of you girls out there who have ever been mistreated by a man."

The female wildcat group, young and old females, all stood up and began to bump hips while clapping along and rocking out to Miranda Lambert who began to sing her song "Gunpowder & Lead":

_**County road 233, under my feet**_

_**Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me**_

_**I've got two miles til, he makes bail**_

_**And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell**_

_**I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun**_

_**Wait by the door and light a cigarette**_

_**If he wants a fight well now he's got one**_

_**And he ain't seen me crazy yet**_

_**He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll**_

_**Don't that sound like a real man**_

_**I'm going to show what a little girl's made of**_

_**Gunpowder and lead**_

_**It's half past ten, another six pack in**_

_**And I feel the rumble like a cold black wind**_

_**He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies**_

_**He don't know what's waiting here this time**_

_**I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun**_

_**Wait by the door and light a cigarette**_

_**If he wants a fight well now he's got one**_

_**And he ain't seen me crazy yet**_

_**He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll**_

_**Don't that sound like a real man**_

_**I'm going to show what a little girl's made of**_

_**Gunpowder and lead**_

_**His fist is big but my gun's bigger**_

_**He'll find out when I pull the trigger**_

_**I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun**_

_**Wait by the door and light a cigarette**_

_**If he wants a fight well now he's got one**_

_**And he ain't seen me crazy yet**_

_**He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll**_

_**Don't that sound like a real man**_

_**I'm going to show what a little girl's made of**_

_**Gunpowder and, Gunpowder and lead**_

_**Gunpowder and lead**_

_**Yeah  
**_

After rocking out to "Gunpowder & Lead", the females sat down and cuddled up with the person that held their heart and soul, but still mouthed the words along with Miranda as she went onto her next song "Easy From Now On".

And as that song came to an end, Troy smiled and pulled her closer on his lap (if possible) and listed to Gabriella sing "More Like Her", blocking Miranda who was performing that same stage onstage because he thought -- and yeah you could call him biased-- that her voice was more beautiful than Miranda's:

_**She's beautiful in her simple little way**_

_**She don't have too much to say when she gets mad**_

_**Even when the pain gets really bad**_

_**Guess I should've been more like that**_

_**You had it all for a pretty little while**_

_**And some how you made me smile when I was sad**_

_**You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart**_

_**Then you realized you wanted what you had**_

_**I guess I should've been more like that**_

_**I should have held on to my pride**_

_**I should have never let you lie**_

_**I guess you got what you deserved**_

_**I guess I should've been more like her**_

_**Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am**_

_**You don't look much like a man from where I'm at**_

_**It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth**_

_**You love her and she loves you with all she has**_

_**I guess I should've bee more like that**_

_**I should have held on to my pride**_

_**I should have never let you lie**_

_**I guess you got what you deserved**_

_**I guess I should've been more like her**_

_**She's beautiful in her simple, little way**_

"God, I love hearing you sing," Troy whispered in her ear before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Ditto," Gabriella replied with a smile as people around them cheered for Miranda who left song and then they clapped for Blake Shelton who took the stage and began his song Ol' Red, causing the males and most females to mouth the words to the song:

_**Well I caught my wife with another man**_

_**And I cost me ninety nine**_

_**On a prison farm in Georgia**_

_**Close to the Florida line**_

_**Well I'd been here for two long years**_

_**I finally made the warden my friend**_

_**And so he sentenced me to life of ease**_

_**Taking care of Ol' Red**_

_**Now Ol' Red he's the damndest dog that I've ever seen**_

_**Got a nose that can smell a two day trail**_

_**He's a four legged tracking machine**_

_**You can consider yourself mighty lucky**_

_**To get past the gators and the quicksand beds**_

_**But all these years I've been year**_

_**Ain't nobody got past Red**_

_**And the warden sang**_

_**Come on somebody**_

_**Why don't you run**_

_**Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun**_

_**Get my lantern**_

_**Get my gun**_

_**Red'll have your treed before the mournin' comes**_

_**Well I paid off the guard and I slipped out a letter**_

_**To my cousin up in Tennessee**_

_**Oh and he brought down a blue tick hound**_

_**She was pretty as she could be**_

_**Well they penned her up in the swampland**_

'_**Bout a mile just south of the gate**_

_**And I'd take Ol' Red for his evening run**_

_**I'd just drop him off and wait**_

_**And the warden sang**_

_**Come on somebody**_

_**Why don't you run**_

_**Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun**_

_**Get my lantern**_

_**Get my gun**_

_**Red'll have your treed before the mournin' comes**_

_**Now Ol' Red got real used to seeing**_

_**His lady every night**_

_**And so I kept him away for three or four days**_

_**And waited till the time got right**_

_**Well I made my run with the evenin' sun**_

_**And I smiled when I heard 'em let Red out**_

'_**Cause I was headed north to Tennessee**_

_**And Ol' Red was headed south**_

_**And the warden sang**_

_**Come on somebody**_

_**Why don't you run**_

_**Ol' Red's itchin' to have a little fun**_

_**Get my lantern**_

_**Get my gun**_

_**Red'll have your treed before the mournin' comes**_

_**Now there's red haired blue ticks all in the South**_

_**Love got me in here and love got me out**_

Everyone cheered as Blake finished that song before he began to talk to them, "Alright this is for all of them the men who didn't realized what they had till it was gone. And I just want to give out a word of advice about that, don't wait to realized what you got until she's gone, realize it as she looks at you, smiles at you, kisses you, giggles with or at you, hugs you…just realized that you got something good even if some of you think you don't deserved them and if you don't, well, then _She Wouldn't Be Gone_."

And with that he began to sing while crowd mouthed the words with him:

_**Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you**_

_**Took you home set you on the counter**_

_**Maybe she'd thought it through**_

_**Yellow sunset slowly dipping down in the rear view**_

_**Oh, how she'd love to sit and watch you**_

_**I could have done that a whole lot more**_

_**If I hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish**_

_**Thought about her more, thought about me less**_

_**Joked and made her laugh, held her when she cried**_

_**A little more that, maybe I**_

_**Wouldn't be driving like hell flying crazy down the highway**_

_**Calling everyone we know, stopping any place she might be**_

_**Going any place she might go**_

_**Beating on the dash, screaming out her name at the windshield**_

_**Tears soaking up my face, if I'd have loved her this much all along**_

_**Maybe maybe, yeah maybe**_

_**She wouldn't be gone, she wouldn't be gone**_

_**She warned me it was coming, said if I didn't change she was leaving**_

_**I just didn't believe she would ever really walk out**_

_**God, I believe her now**_

_**Called her momma, cried like a baby to her best friend**_

_**If they've seen her, they ain't sayin', they ain't sayin'**_

_**Now, I'm cursing like a fool, praying it ain't too late**_

_**All I wanna do is fix my mistakes**_

_**Find her bed her for one more try, until then damn I'll**_

_**Be driving like hell flying crazy down the highway**_

_**Calling everyone we know, stopping any place she might be**_

_**Going any place she might go**_

_**Beating on the dash, screaming out her name at the windshield**_

_**Tears soaking up my face, if I'd have loved her this much all along**_

_**Maybe maybe, yeah maybe**_

_**She wouldn't be gone, she wouldn't be gone**_

_**I beating on the dash, screaming out her name at the windshield**_

_**Tears soaking up my face, if I'd have loved her this much all along**_

_**Maybe maybe, yeah maybe**_

_**She wouldn't be gone**_

_**Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you**_

_**Took you home set you on the counter, oh at least a time or two**_

_**Maybe she'd a thought it through**_

"Alright. Now, if you all don't mind I would like to slow things down by bring my girlfriend out again, the lovely Ms. Miranda Lambert, to help me out with this next one. So, can you give her a big round of applause," Blake said before telling the crowd, "Now, forgive her if she might hit on you, she gets a little strange when she's been drinking."

Everyone laughed at that and then as they heard a 'hey' come from back stage before the blonde bombshell popped up on stage and took the empty stool next to her country star boyfriend.

"Alright, y'all this next one is called _Home_ and I begged Miranda to do the harmony with me so, we hope you like it. Enjoy," Blake told them before he started playing the cords on his guitar.

Smiling, Blake began to sing it as Troy sung the into Gabriella's ear, causing her to block out Blake and listen to Troy's more beautiful voice --- and yeah, you could say she too was biased and she sure as hell wouldn't object, and neither would he:

_**Another summer day**_

_**has come and gone away**_

_**In Paris and Rome**_

_**But I wanna go home**_

_**Mmmmmmmm**_

_**Maybe surrounded by**_

_**A million people I**_

_**Still feel all alone**_

_**I wanna go home**_

_**Oh, I miss you, you know**_

Smiling, Gabriella began to sing with him as Miranda did with Blake onstage and whenever else Miranda sang:

_**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you**_

_**Each one a line or two**_

_**I'm fine baby, how are you?**_

_**I would send them but I know that it's just not enough**_

_**My words were cold and flat**_

_**And you deserve more than that **_

_**Another airplane**_

_**Another sunny place**_

_**I'm lucky I know**_

_**But I wanna go home**_

_**I've got to go home**_

_**Let me go home**_

_**I'm just too far from where you are**_

_**I wanna come home**_

_**And I feel like I'm living someone else's life**_

_**It's like I just stepped outside**_

_**When everything was going right**_

_**And I know just why you could not**_

_**Come along with me**_

_**This was not your dream**_

_**But you always believed in me**_

_**Another winter day has come**_

_**And gone away**_

_**In even Paris and Rome**_

_**And I wanna go home**_

_**Let me go home**_

_**And I'm surrounded by**_

_**A million people I**_

_**Still feel alone**_

_**Oh, let me go home**_

_**Oh, I miss you, you know**_

_**Let me go home**_

_**I've had my run**_

_**Baby, I'm done**_

_**I'm coming back home**_

_**Let me go home**_

_**It will all be all right**_

_**I'll be home tonight**_

_**I'm coming back home**_

"God, I love hearing you sing," Gabriella whispered to him before placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Ditto," Troy replied before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Stealing my words, Bolton?" Gabriella asked him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Troy chuckled before he told her, "Well, not to point fingers but you stole mine first."

Gabriella giggled before she leaned up as he leaned down so, their lips could connect in a soft, yet passionate kiss while the fans cheered for Miranda and Blake.

Smiling and out of breath, Troy and Gabriella clapped for the two country stars before they listened as Miranda began to talk, "I wanna do one more. Is that okay with y'all?"

"Yeah," was the only reply besides all clapping and whistling that she got in reply also.

"Alright," Blake said before playing a few cords and then stopping, turning his head to Miranda, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Miranda told him with a bright smile as she instantly replied.

Blake just looked at her for a moment before he said, "Look how cute she is y'all. I mean…"

Everyone laughed and awed and then laughed some more as Miranda replied, "He's just trying to get points. He was mean earlier."

"_It's_ _not points_ I'm trying to get," Blake told her causing the whole crowd to burst out into harder fits of laughter.

"His momma's here, he's gonna get caught," Miranda said before pointing over to the side of the stage of the backstage area and said, "She's the red head and she's right over there."

Everyone smiled and laughed and then quieted down as Blake began to play and sing, but Gabriella didn't hear Blake's voice, she heard Troy as he pulled her up with him and began to slow dance with her as he sung in her ear, both of them not even noticing their families and some of the other wildcats taking out their phones or using their cameras and video taping it before they took their loved one and began to dance with them as many of the other couples did around the stage area:

_**Don't waste your time looking over your shoulder**_

_**Those loves from the past ain't getting no closer**_

_**When I look in my future you're all I can see**_

_**Don't go loving on nobody but me**_

Smiling, Gabriella began to sing the chorus with Troy as Miranda did with Blake and then sung wherever else Miranda did as they continued to dance together:

_**Nobody but me gonna love you like you ought to be loved on**_

_**Nobody but me gonna cry if you up and leave**_

_**You can do what you want to**_

_**But I'm asking pretty please (honey)**_

_**Don't go loving on nobody but me**_

_**I took my time to tell you how I feel**_

_**Just because I took so long don't mean that it isn't real**_

_**I ain't got no diamond, but I'm done on my knees**_

_**Don't go loving on nobody but me**_

_**Nobody but me gonna love you like you ought to be loved on**_

_**Nobody but me gonna cry if you up and leave**_

_**You can do what you want to**_

_**But I'm asking pretty please (honey)**_

_**Don't go loving on nobody but me**_

_**Nobody but me gonna love you like you ought to be loved on**_

_**Nobody but me gonna cry if you up and leave**_

_**You can do what you want to**_

_**But I'm asking pretty please (honey)**_

_**Don't go loving on nobody but me**_

_**Don't go loving on nobody but me…**_

And as Miranda cheered for her boyfriend with the others, the electric blue eyed boy and the chocolate brown eyed girl just smiled at each other before passionately kissing and with that kiss they knew they spent the perfect Labor Day with an amazing concert, an amazing (and massive) family that consisted of ten families, their amazing group of Wildcats, and, of course, with each other.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all like this. And okay, before (because I can see it know) you all ask how their friends, Troy's parents, and the other parents (minus Gabriella's who live in L.A.) got to L.A., I'll just give a simple, short and sweet reply, "They all surprised Gabriella and Sharpay with turning up in Hawaii to watch their tourney and they flew back to L.A. to spend Labor Day Weekend with them." **_

_**Mkay, now that's settled, I have a couple of more things to settle, 1: Blake and Miranda are dating in real life (and their so cute together, but not as cute as Zanessa), 2: Miranda and Blake actually did have that little "point" talk onstage in front of a live audience (but sadly I wasn't there thus YouTube comes in handy, 3: I love all those songs so that's why I took my sweet time to write the lyrics so, if you didn't please go back and read them (their simply ah-mazing lyrics…and songs), 4: it's 7:51AM and I finished this for you all, but sadly it won't be posted until the actual day, 5: look out for my new story called "HSM: Final Farewell" because I should have it up before this special weekend is over with, and 6:**_ please do go check out adcgordan's stories, their simply AH-mazing and PURE TROYELLA AND ZANESSA! Her knew one is called "Oneshot: Plaid" and it's about the recent Zanessa photo shoot done with photographer Matt Jonas (99.9 percent of the time she writes about the things Zanessa does in real life that we see pictures of with a little bit on insight on what she think and or some of us think happens between the two) so, please do check them out._** I love ya Cleo, Anna, and Maria! XOXO**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**Trivia: **_Where is the California State Fair, located?

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It all ... but I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	7. Back to High School

_**Chapter started: September 29, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: October 1, 2009.  
**_

_**ATTENTION: **_To find out what happened to "The Start of Something New" go to my profile and go the section that reads ATTENTION!!!!

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new one. This one came up because well, I'm going to my first homecoming on the third of October so, um, yeah here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and please forgive me if I got anything wrong, again I'm not in college so, um, yeah. All my love always, XOXO.

Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 6: Back to High School-**

**(September 2009.)**

"Sweetie! Baby!" Was the first thing Troy, Gabriella, and the Montezes' heard as they exited Tunnel 14 at ABQ Airport in Albuquerque, New Mexico, Troy's hometown.

"Lucy!" Gabriella squealed as she set her carry on down and ran to her fiance's mom who gladly opened her arms for the brunette.

Troy just smiled at his mom and his fiancee before picking up Gabriella's carry on and then walking over to his parents with Gabriella's parents.

"I missed you so much, sweetie! How've you been?" Lucille asked her as she pulled back from their hug and after placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I've been good minus classes wiping me out, but then that's the beauty of college. How've you been?" Gabriella replied with a smile.

"I've been good, but now I'm wonderful now that my babies are home, even if it's just for a little bit," Lucille told her before hugging her again.

"Hey, Luc, I would like to have a hug too, you know," Jack told his wife with a chuckle.

"Huh? Oh sorry, honey," Lucille said before letting the brunette go so she could hug Jack while she went to hug her only child, "Troy!"

Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around his mom's waist and hugged her tightly, lifting her a little bit off of the ground before setting her back down, placing a kiss on her cheek before saying, "Hey, momma. Missed me?"

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I missed my baby," Lucille told her son as she hugged him again.

"Luc, I don't think Gabi would appreciate a dead fiance and I know I don't want to hug a dead son," Jack told his wife with a smile.

Lucille just shot him a glare before letting her baby go so, he could hug his dad while she greeted Greg and Inez who just watched the sight in amusement. "Hi Greg. Hi Inez."

"Hi, Lucille," they replied together, both moving to give her a hug.

"So, everyone ready to go?" Jack asked ten minutes later and after they went to college their luggage.

"Yeah, let's hit it," Troy told his dad and together the Boltons and the Montezes all walked out of the airport and got in Jack and Lucille's car.

* * *

**(The Bolton House)**

"Do you remember the last time we were in here and in Albuquerque?" Gabriella asked Troy as they stood in the doorway to his bedroom in his childhood home.

"Yeah. It was the end of the summer and the day everyone came to ABQ to see you, Taylor, Sharpay, and your parents off safely so, you girls were back in time for conditioning," Troy told her as he moved them inside, setting his one duffle bag and Gabriella's two LV suitcases on the floor by his bed before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap, placing kiss on top of her head.

"And just think, we're back in Albuquerque to crown our successors at the Homecoming Dance," Gabriella told him as they moved to lay back on his bed.

"I know, it's kinda weird, isn't it?" Troy replied as he watched her move so her head was on his chest over his heartbeat, her arm was tightly and protectively wrapped around his torso, and her leg entangled in his; their favorite sleeping and cuddling position.

"Mmhm," Gabriella said and then after a few moments of silence asked, "Do you remember our Homecoming Dance?"

Troy looked at her and asked with a smile as he played with her curls, "Which one? Our Junior Year one where it took me a month to buck up the courage to ask you as more than a friend? Or our Senior Year one where I did the whole making you five minutes late to class?"

Gabriella smiled and then glanced at the picture that sat on the right side nightstand of her and him dressed up before connecting their eyes and said, "Our Senior Year one."

"Of course I remember our Senior Year _Hoops_coming," Troy replied before placing a kiss on her forehead before they both got lost in that flashback, starting with the day he asked her as they both gazed at the pictures that sat on his dresser, all of them from their very last Hoopscoming.

**(Flashback)**

_**The halls of East High were eerily quiet. The auditorium was deserted. Not one sound echoed inside the cavernous cafeteria. In the gym, a lone janitor mopped the floor. No one was rushing up the stairs, no one was running down the halls, except for eighteen year old Gabriella Montez who was late to her first class due to Sharpay's wardrobe malfunction.**_

_**Upon reaching her first class, she reached for the doorknob and went to turn it so, she could enter her first class, only to find it locked.**_

"_**Ah, Ms. Montez we were waiting for you to show up for class," her first period teacher, Mrs. Matthews said as she opened the door.**_

"_**Mrs. Matthews, I'm so, so, so, sorry," Gabriella started.**_

"_**I don't want to hear it Ms. Montez, all I want you to do is turn around and let me put this blindfold over your eyes," Mrs. Matthews told her.**_

"_**A blindfold? Whatever for?" Gabriella asked confused as a navy satin blindfold covered her eyes.**_

"_**For our new review game I came up with last night," Mrs. Matthews told her before she said to the class who knew what she was doing, "Okay, class let's take go on a little field trip so, everyone minus Ms. Montez take off your shoes and walk in your socks so, we don't disturb other classes while we take our little field trip."**_

"_**Alright, let's go," a male's voice said before somebody smiled a silent thank you to them before leading Gabriella out of the room and then around the campus.**_

"_**Mrs. Matthews, where are we? We seemed to have been walking around forever," Gabriella said as they came to a stop.**_

"_**Jeez Brie, I didn't know I looked like Mrs. Matthews and I don't think she would have done this for you," Came the voice of her boyfriend as he stood behind her and took the blindfold off so, she could take in the breakfast picnic setting in front of her that was set up in their spot.**_

"_**Oh Troy! It's beautiful, but what about…" Gabriella started only to be stopped with him putting a finger to her soft lips to silence her.**_

_**With a smirk he said, "Don't worry, Brie, this was all planned, even the Sharpay malfuction and you being late to class. Everyone in our SAT prep knew about it, even Mr. Matsui, Mrs. Matthews, and Sharpay, they all helped me with this or else I wouldn't have been able to pull all of this off. Oh! And the food is all Zeke."**_

"_**Troy, I don't know what to say, but I love you and you're the sweetest most sexiest most amazing boyfriend ever," Gabriella told him with tears in the corner of her eyes as she hugged him tightly before placing a passionate kiss on his lips.**_

**------**

"_**So, there was a reason I did all this. Do you want to know what that reason is?" Troy asked her after they had finished their breakfast just as the bell rang for the end of second period.**_

"_**Is it good or bad?" Gabriella asked as she moved closer to him and laced their fingers together.**_

"_**It's good, baby, don't worry I'm not breaking up with you, I wouldn't dream of it," Troy told her before placing a kiss on the top of her head and then watching as she played with his class ring before he took a deep breath and asked, "Will you do me the honor of being my date to Hoopscoming?" **_

_**Gabriella turned her head to him shocked before placing a passionate kiss on his lips and then said, "Yes, of course. I love you."**_

"_**Thank you and I love you too," Troy replied as he hugged her and then placed a soft kiss to her temple.**_

_**141414141414  
**_

_**(Hoopscoming Night)**_

"_**You look beautiful, mija," Inez told her daughter after she finished helping her into her Hoopscoming dress.**_

"_**Thanks mommy," Gabriella replied with a blush on her cheeks as she did a slight twirl in her full length mirrors that showed every angle of her body.**_

"_**She's right you do, Brie," Troy's voice came from where he stood in her bedroom doorway with her dad dressed in a classic black Calvin Kline tux with black shiny dress shoes and a gold satin tie. **_

"_**Oh my Gosh! Troy, daddy, you guys scared me," Gabriella said as she held her perfectly manicured hand over her racing heart from their slight scare. **_

"_**Sorry," they said together with a slight chuckle.**_

"_**But, seriously Brie, you look truly beautiful. The perfect and most beautiful Hoopscoming Queen to ever grace East High," Troy told his girlfriend as he gazed at her.**_

_**She was dressed in a beautiful white low cut open sequin dress by Scala that had a slash neckline, spaghetti straps, and a flattering empire bodice accented with gold sequins that also scattered all over the dress, making her simply look dazzling. On her perfectly pedicured feet sat a pair of gold sophisticated rhinestone slide on heels with a 3 ½ inch heel to them, her eye make-up was done in a beautiful shade of gold that matched the light gold lip gloss that sat on her plump and sweet lips. Her hair was down in her beautiful cascading curls that he loved to run his fingers through and her jewelry was as always, the T necklace he gave her, a pair of gold hoop earrings, a Chanel white rhinestone watch, and a set of five gold bangels.**_

"_**Aw, thank you Wildcat. And may I say you look dashing," Gabriella told him as she walked up to him and straightened his tie before placing a kiss to his cheek and hugging him.**_

"_**Thanks babe," Troy told her with a soft smile before asking, "So you ready to head over to Sharpay's to catch our limo ride?" **_

"_**Mmhm, just let me grab my shawl and clutch and kiss my parents and babies bye," Gabriella replied and did everything she told him before they walked out of the door on their way to Sharpay's house, but only after getting pictures.**_

_**-----**_

__"_**Whoa," the Wildcats all exclaimed together as they walked into the gym that was completely transformed into the most beautiful Starry Night Hoopscoming ever. It was something right out of a dream with them walking through a twinkle star archway to enter the gym that had cascading beaded columns were hung from the ceiling sparkling in the dim and beautiful lights while the gym floor was cover in tables, chairs, shooting star columns, metallic curtain columns, and blue with white star gossamer. **_

"_**Okay, this is defiantly right out of a perfect Hoopscoming and Homecoming dream," Martha said once they were all seated at the ten person table which by now they knew was set up especially for them. **_

"_**Mmhm," the other girls agreed while their boys walked over to get them all drinks and snacks.**_

_**----**_

_**After dance after dance, it was the moment everyone was waiting for the coronation of the 2008 Hoopscoming King and Queen and so, everyone stayed quiet as Ms. Darbus and Principal Matsui walked onstage and began to talk.**_

"_**Alright will these following ladies please report onstage and stand to the right of me as I saw your name," Ms. Darbus said before she began to read the names, "Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez, Brenda Adams, Kelly Jameson, and Taylor McKessie." **_

"_**Thank you ladies and you all look beautiful," Mr. Matsui said to the girls dressed in white and sequins, pink and silver, purple and black, white and black, and blue and white dresses before he spoke, "And will the following males please report onstage and stand to the left of me as I saw your name, Zeke Baylor, Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Justin Adams, and Ryan Evans."**_

"_**Thank you," Ms. Darbus told the men before adding, "And you all clean up good, yes even you Mr. Danforth."**_

"_**Thanks Ms. D," Chad replied causing student body and the parents who all gathered around the doors to the gym (without their kids knowing of course) to laugh.**_

"_**Alright so, to pass the King crown on to his successor please welcome your previous Hoopscoming King, Christopher Ames," Mr. Matsui said and everyone clapped as the previous king walked out dressed in a black tux with a white tie and a crown on his head and an identical one in his hands and stood beside Mr. Matsui as everyone stayed quiet and listened as Mr. Matsui announced the winner, "Well, it's no surprise here. Your king is also the basketball captain with two back to back championships under his belt along with breaking people free from the status quo. Congratulations, Mr. Troy Bolton." **_

_**Everyone cheered and watched as Troy smiled and walked over and shook hands with Mr. Matsui, hugged Ms. Darbus, and then got crowned by Christopher who gave him a man hug and congratulated him. **_

_**Troy then stood and flashed a smile to his parents who he caught in the back of the gym with the rest of the parents who started taking pictures as the previous year's queen, Mary Hastings, came out as Ms. Darbus smiled as she announced this year's queen, "And of course we can't have our king without our queen. So, congratulations to the girl who helped Mr. Bolton break the school from its status quos and who also helped make our Junior Winter Musical all the more special, Gabriella Montez. Congratulations, Ms. Montez."**_

"_**Congrats Brie-Ella! You deserved it!" Sharpay whispered excitingly in her beastie's ear as she hugged her.**_

_**Taylor smiled a congratulations and helped Sharpay give Gabriella a push seeing as she was shocked and both clapped loudly with everyone else as she hugged Mr. Matsui and Ms. Darbus before getting crowned and then hugged by Mary who wished her all the best.**_

"_**And now will the king and queen please step onto the middle of the dance floor to share their dance," the DJ told the two and once they were on the dance floor he began to play "Written In The Stars" as they danced and people took pictures, smiled, commented how cute they were, and video taped it as Chad gladly took the offer to pull the string to let the balloons loose, and let them loose over the King and Queen.**_

**(End of Flashback)**

"Troy," Gabriella said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, baby?" Troy replied.

"I love you," Gabriella replied before placing kisses, making an outline of a heart, over his beating heart causing him to smile.

"I love you too and I'm never going to get tired of hearing you say that," Troy replied before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"And I'll never get tired of hearing you say it either," Gabriella replied before they connected their lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

* * *

**(East High)**

After crowning their successors, they visited with Ms. Darbus and Mr. Matsui before they walked off to visit old memories around the school with laced fingers that had been that way all night.

And an hour and many memories later, the two could have been found in their secret spot, just basking being back in high school where they love started and blossomed into one of the most breathtaking things ever…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you all enjoyed this because while being home sick this is what I've been doing besides sleeping and puking my guts out. So, I just want you all to know, I love you all so much, but not as Cloe. All my love, always, XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**P.S. THINK OF THE FLASBACK AS A DELETED SCENE FROM HSM3: SENIOR YEAR ;)**_


	8. SOS

Chapter started: October 11,2009.

Chapter finished: October 18, 2009.

Author's Note: _**Well, here's a new chapter that I'm gonna try to get finished and posted on the date of Zac's 22**__**nd**__** Birthday which is on October 18**__**th**__**. So yeah, this is in honor of Zac's 22**__**nd**__** and I hope you all like it and um, just a warning this might also be chapter for another story too. Please R&R! XOXO.**_

_**Toodles.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**_

_**-Chapter 7: S.O.S-**_

**(October 2009.)**

"Shar-Bear, I need your help, ASAP," was the first thing Sharpay Evans heard as she walked into her bestie's apartment.

"Mkay, with what?" the blonde replied as she made herself comfortable, sitting next to Gabriella and then cuddling up with the girl she thought of as her little sister.

"Planning Troy's 19th Birthday, party, which is like coming up real soon," Gabriella replied while typing an instant message to Kelsi on AIM:** Wildcat's_Brie: **so, how's things up in the Big Apple?

"Okay, but before I start helping you, where's he at?" Sharpay asked while she read the message Kelsi had sent her bestie:** KNWildcats2009: **good, just sittin' here with Jas…doin' hw. U?

"Where else with my dad and the other guys at Staples Center playing a game with Kobe, MJ, and Shaq," Gabriella replied with a roll of her eyes, even though she wished she could be right there with them too, but knowing she could because of one, she was having that dreaded three letter word, and two, she needed to plan Troy's birthday bash.

**Wildcat's_Brie: **same, except just planning Wildcat's 19 b-bash with Shar-Bear. Can you tell Jas Allen I said 'hey' and that I love him? BTW, I love you! :)

"By the way, Brie-Ella, I love how yours is Wildcat's_Brie and then Troy's is Brie's14Wildcat while all the rest of ours has our first and last initial and then Wildcats2009. Because if I remember correctly when we all created new screen names for our AIM, Yahoo, and whatever else accounts we agreed on that," Sharpay said as she read Kelsi's reply:

**KNWildcats2009: **Of course and I love you too. ***HUG* **Can you tell yours and Shar the same? Plz.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame my fiancé, it was his idea. Plus we still have Wildcats in it, not to mention it has Troy has his basketball number in his," Gabriella replied to Sharpay as she typed her reply to Kelsi:

**Wildcat's_Brie: **Of course, of course. ***HUG* **

"Tell, her I love her too and Jas Allen," Sharpay replied before she replied to Gabriella with a smirk, "Uh huh, but you only agreed to it because you're a sucker for his kisses, body, and electric blues."

Gabriella just giggled as she typed another message to Kelsi:

**Wildcat's_Brie: **Shar-Bear says the she loves you and Jas Allen too. :)

"Alright, before we get started on the details of the party, they're planning on returning at what seven, right?" Sharpay asked, making sure that she had heard Zeke right when he left their apartment and making sure that they had plenty of time.

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied before she typed a quick 'Be right back' message and sent it to Kelsi, before grabbing her empty glass and asked turning towards Sharpay, "Would you like anything to drink, Shar-Bear?"

"Ice Water please, Brie-Ella," Sharpay replied before adding with a groan, "And some Midol if you got any."

"Oh, don't worry, I do, and it looks like once again Mother Nature has graced us both with it at the same time again," Gabriella replied as Sharpay followed her out into the kitchen that had various and neatly placed Halloween decorations placed around it.

"As per always," Sharpay replied before she took a sip of her water.

"Shit!" Gabriella exclaimed as she pulled a silver wrapper out of a small box.

"What? What is it, Brie-Ella? What's wrong?" Sharpay asked, worriedly.

"I fucking have no Midol left, I guess I'll just have to text the fiancé and tell him to stop at the Ride Aid and pick me up some. Do you need anything because I can tell him in my text to make Zeke stop to get it for you too?" Gabriella replied as they walked back out into the living room where, thanks to her Apple iMac Air laptop sitting on the coffee table with iTunes and AIM up, was playing music, _Use Somebody _by Kings of Leon, to be exact.

"Um, yeah, I actually need some too," Sharpay said before adding as she pulled out her pink jeweled iPhone and said, "But I'll tell Zeke while you tell Troy as not to confuse his small basketball brain."

Gabriella just giggled as she picked up her red iPhone from the coffee table and hit a few buttons before she quickly touched letters before sending her text, knowing that he wouldn't like her for the text she sent:

_**Wildcat :[**_

_**U need to stop at Ride Aid && pick me up some Midol && pads, you know which kind or you should by now. **_

_**I love you,**_

_**Brie **_

"Alright so, first things first, where are you planning on having it?" Sharpay asked her bestie.

"My dad and the owner's said I could use Staples Center for that night so, at Staples Center," Gabriella replied.

"Okay so, are you gonna go with the Lakers' theme again?"

"Nah, just a basic birthday themed party, because I mean I was thinking of rounding up Troy's old teammates to come up for the party for a surprise along with his parents, Ms. Darbus, and Mr. Matsui," Gabriella said and before she continued she was stopped by Sharpay who opened her mouth to say something as she quickly typed 'back' to Kelsi.

Confused, the blonde asked, "Wait, his parents are going to be a surprise? How in the bloody hell are you going to pull that one off?"

"Easy, his parents and I already have that planned, their going to tell him that they can't get off work to fly up for his birthday so, they'll make it up for him by flying up two weeks after his party, and while he's thinking their home in Albuquerque, they're going to be at my parents' house with my brother and Cristy. Oh, and his grandparents who are also a surprise. Oh, that also reminds me the gang coming is also a surprise because right now he thinks they all forgot because he hasn't got any presents nor have the mentioned it at all to him" Gabriella replied, proudly as she typed a message to Kelsi:

**Wildcat's_Brie: **So, you && Jas Allen are still comin' to LA for the b-bash right?

"Well, around of applause for my bestie," Sharpay said as she clapped her hands and gave her bestie a smile as she read Kelsi's reply:

KNWildcat2009: Of course, we wouldn't miss it. We're still aloud to crash at Chad's and Taylor's right?

"Why thank you," Gabriella replied as she typed her reply to Kelsi:

**Wildcat's_Brie: **Yep and get this. Tay-Tay hasn't told Chad yet due to, knowing him, he would tell Troy. So, he won't know until the afternoon him and Tay-Tay come to pick you guys up at LAX to take you to theirs to get ready for the party and then to Staples. :D

"Your welcome," Sharpay replied before she laughed along with Gabriella's and then the instant message laughs of Kelsi which were in basic 'ha-ha' which told them she was laughing as was Jason.

-----

"So, how's Troy taking the no sex thing?" Sharpay asked, an hour later, as they were in the kitchen, making some tomato soup, seeing as they were on their own for dinner.

"How's Zeke handing it?" Gabriella shot back with a smirk.

"Touché," Sharpay said before they both giggled and then looked at each other with the same look which meant that they were telling each other that both of their boys weren't handling it very well before they began to giggle at the thought of their boys pouting and hating that three letter word as much as them.

"So, does Superstar, know your planning on throwing him the party?" Sharpay asked as she poured them another glass of ice water for them.

"Nah, he just thinks that we're going to have a quiet night at home," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Is he really that clueless when it comes to things important such as this event?" Sharpay asked her.

"Aren't all guys?" Gabriella asked.

"True," Sharpay replied as she got two red glass bowls down and red handled spoons down.

"Okay so, what do we have left to do?" Gabriella asked as they sat down at the island.

"Um, let's see," Sharpay said as she whipped her fingers off before she began to check the list them made on Gabriella's laptop which now had the Microsoft Office Spreadsheet 2007 up with her logged off her AIM after she got done talking with Kelsi.

"Oh, and you can check out invites, I already sent those like three weeks ago," Gabriella told her before she took a sip of her soup.

"Okay, so invites, check," Sharpay replied before saying, "We still need favors, decorations, and most importantly outfits."

"Easy, we'll go shopping on Friday seeing as we have no classes, and we'll get the decorations and stash them at yours along with our outfits. Sound good?" Gabriella asked after she took a sip of her ice water.

"Sounds, fabulous," Sharpay replied with a smile.

* * *

**(Troy & Gabriella's Apartment 7PM)**

"Hey, Baby," Were the first words out of Troy's mouth as he put hung up his car keys next to Gabriella's on the hook and then put his duffle bag in the hall closet before he took a big brown paper bag and something behind his back and made his way with to Gabriella who was sitting on the couch, typing away.

"Hey, Wildcat. How was it?" Gabriella asked glancing up at him and then smiling as he placed a kiss on her forehead before she went back to typing to Sharpay on AIM:

**Wildcat's_Brie:** Shar-Bear, Troy just got home so, I'm gonna go. Chat tomorrow?

"It was good, but what I want to know is how are you feeling?" Troy asked as he made her sit up so he could sit behind her, placing her on his lap once he was comfortable on the couch and read the message from Sharpay:

**SEWildcats2009:** Of course, and I was gonna do the same cuz Zekey just got home and he better of not have forgot the Midol!

"Sore," Gabriella replied before she typed her reply to Sharpay before logging off:

**Wildcat's_Brie: **Same with Troy. I love you, Shar-Bear! Toodles. ***HUG & BUTTERFLY KISSES***

**SEWildcats2009: **I love you too, Brie-Ella. Toodles! ***HUG & BUTTERFLY KISSES***

**_SEWildcats2009 just logged off._**

"Oh, baby I'm sorry, but the good news is that I've come the rescue with a care package," Troy told her and then laughed at his fiancee's confused face before he went on, handing her the bouquet of red and white roses before pulling things out of the paper bag, "I've got the Midol, chocolate both milk and white, Romance movies and books, and lastly massage oils."

"You know I love you right?" Gabriella asked with a bright smile.

"Of course I do. And you know that I love you too right? So fucking much?" Troy replied.

"Of course," Gabriella replied before she met his lips in a passionate kiss before pulling back before Troy tried to deepen it and ordered, "Now, pop in the Titanic while I go pop in some popcorn and get us a glass of Pepsi. And don't even start that movie without me because you know it's one of my favorites."

"It's only one of your favorites because Leonardo DeCaprio is in it," Troy told her as she got up.

"Nah, he's just the major plus, but can you blame me he's fucking smoking. Hottest guy alive hands down," Gabriella told him before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Hottest guy alive hands down, my ass," Troy mumbled as he got up to pop the movie into the DVD/VCR player that was hopped up to the big plasma screen TV.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go and I'm sorry that this and the birthday one most likely won't be up for Zac's birthday today, but sadly I have not Internet till tomorrow. I love you all, always, XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**P.S. Check out my Youtube Channel because I'm going to make a 'Happy 22**__**nd**__** Birthday, Zac' video for tomorrow, or hopefully I'll have it done by tomorrow and before the end of this week.**_

_**Author's Note, Again (Monday, October 19, 2009): Well, I just got my Internet back on now so, yeah and um, news about my website it's kinda still in progress for for those of you who are reading 'The Start of Something New' it will be there, but again you can look at it and probably won't find anything because I'm still working on it, finding out the kinks and perks. Sorry. :)  
**_


	9. H1N1

**_Chapter started: October 28, 2009._**

**_Chapter finished: October 29, 2009._**

_**Author's Note:** _Well, here's a new chapter and it's based on my recent visit to the E.R.. Why was I there? Well, you're just have to read to find out.

Toodles,

Jessica.

* * *

_**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**_

_**-Chapter 8: H1N1-**_

**(October 27, 2009.)**

"Brie, sweetheart, how you feeling?" Troy sleepily asked Gabriella the next morning, after having been up all night with her, holding her hair back as she kept throwing up.

"Mm," was the only word he got in reply.

"Oh, baby," Troy whispered as he used his hand and put it on her forehead before pulling it off and saying, "Baby, your burning up."

"No…I'm…cold…freezing…" Gabriella replied through shivering teeth as she pulled the comforter over her before asking, "Wildcat, can you get me your letterman jacket and some more blankets, please?"

"Sure, Baby Brie," Troy softly replied before he walked into the closet and grabbed the jacket and grabbed some more blankets and proceeded to cover her up in them as he said, "I really don't want to leave you today."

"I…don't…want…you…too…either…but…you…have…classes…," Gabriella said through shaking teeth before adding, "Go…I'll…be…fine…it's…just…the…seasonal…flu…"

"Alright, but if you need me you give me a call. Alright? I'm only a phone call away," Troy told her before placing his lips on her warm forehead.

"Okay….I….love….you," Gabriella replied, through shaking teeth.

"I love you too. Now, get some rest," Troy replied before he walked out of the room, but not before telling the dogs to stay with her.

Out in the living room, he gathered up his books and laptop and put them into his book bag before he grabbed the cordless phone to make a quick call. "Hey, Greg. It's Troy…I'm good…No, I'm fine and Brie is too, minus being sick all last night and now this morning…I don't know, she was up all night throwing up and then she's burning up and cold right now. She's so weak and tired…Well, I have classes and I was wondering if you or Inez could….yeah, can you…alright, thanks and I know she's your daughter…Alright, thanks Greg. And remember call me if anything serious happens. Yep, bye."

"Troy," he heard Gabriella softly try to yell from their bedroom.

"Coming, Baby," Troy replied before he hung up the phone, and jogged into their bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he asked, "What is it?"

"Can you give me some of my Imitrex, please?" Gabriella asked him, her Imitrex referring to the migraine medicine the doctor prescribed that works miracles.

"Sure, I'll be right back. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, some ice water please," Gabriella softly replied before coughing up a storm.

After making sure, Gabriella had everything Troy reluctantly left there apartment and hopped into his Audi, driving off towards UCLA for classes; all the while hoping and praying that nothing was seriously wrong with his fiancée or that nothing went wrong while he was at classes.

* * *

But as he sat down for his 4 o'clock class, his last class of the day, with Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, and Zeke, he knew that his prayers weren't answered as the professor called them all down, wanting to talk to them in his office.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Chad asked the professor.

"Yes, um, I regret to inform you all, but your needed at the hospital. Apparently Ms. Montez's parents called and said that their daughter was rushed to the E.R. and that she's asking for you. So, I'll excuse you guys today so, you can go. Tell her I wish her all the best," the professor replied.

"What hospital?" Troy asked.

"Cedars Sinai," the professor answered and then watched as the group grabbed the rest of their things and rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

**(Cedars Sinai- Emergency Room)**

Arriving at the hospital, they rushed through the E.R. doors and ran over the admission desk, completely ignoring the calls from Gabriella's parents that were already there.

"Excuse me," Taylor started politely, and the administration nurse turned to look at them, smiling reassuringly and the teenagers.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the nurse, whose name tag read 'Elizabeth' asked, through her surgical mask.

"We're looking for Gabriella Montez," Troy replied.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Montez, was rushed in here earlier. Hold on and I'll get her parents," Elizabeth told them before she walked behind them and into a door that had all kinds of warning signs on, but before she did she turned to them and said, "Um, I need you all to put some Germ-X on your hands and put on those surgical masks, okay."

"Okay," the group agreed, doing anything so they could see Gabriella.

"Alright, thanks. I'll be right back," Elizabeth told them before she walked into the room and closed the door tightly behind her.

The gang quickly squirted Germ-X on their hands before helping each other with tying the surgical masks over their mouths and nose before turning to Greg, Inez, and Elizabeth who walked out of the room.

"Hi, guys. How are you?" Inez softly asked them, through her surgical mask.

"Good, worried about Gabriella. How is she?" Taylor asked, calmly which everyone was thankful for.

"She's sore and I'm sure there are others words for how she's feeling, but sadly I don't think I can come up with them and neither can my mija," Inez replied softly.

"What's the matter with her?" Chad asked, gently.

"They don't know yet, but as you can see they have her in the room with other Swine Flu patients, they think that's what's the matter with her," Greg replied.

"But, I thought Swine Flu could only effect children younger than five, but especially children younger than two years old?" Zeke asked them.

"Well, unfortunately Gabriella, has asthma, you guys knew about that didn't you?" Inez asked them and all of them nodded before she continued, "Well, that means that she has what they call chronic lung disease which includes asthma or chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). So, that's why she got it."

"So, what's that mean?" Troy asked them.

"Well, at this point we don't know. The nurse is in with her right now," Inez replied before they watched as Greg walked back into the room. "He hates seeing his baby girl like this."

"We all do," Sharpay told her.

"I know. She's such a lucky girl for having such good friends as you," Inez told them as she hugged the two girls, Zeke, and Chad, before turning towards Troy and saying, "And she's lucky to have such a caring handsome fiance like you. Greg and I are blessed that you chose are baby girl."

"I think it's the other way around. I'm glad she chose me and my parents are blessed that she chose me too," Troy told Inez as he hugged her back.

Inez just smiled at them before she said, "If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go call Brett. He needs to know what's going on with his little sister."

"Okay," they told her, but before she could go any farther, Troy asked, "Can I go in and see her?"

"Yeah, honey you can. She'd like that, she's been asking for you," Inez told him before turning around and pulling her cell phone out of her Louis Vuitton tote, calling her oldest child.

"Tell her we love her okay?" Sharpay told Troy before he went in.

"I will," Troy told them before he disappeared into the room.

---

"Troy, over here," Greg quietly called out to Troy, who was in search of the two Montezes.

"How's she doing?" Troy whispered to him.

"Not good, she's got a fever of a 102.9 and she's coughing up a storm. She's also freezing, when to use she's as hot as the equator," Greg replied before he walked over to the small bed that Gabriella was resting on and gently said as he sat down on the edge, "Baby Girl, Troy's here as are your friends. Do you want to see him?"

"Mmhm," Was all how Gabriella replied before she started to cough up a storm again.

"Okay, I love you," Greg told her before kissing her forehead and then walking over to Troy and saying, "I'm gonna go find my wife, get some coffee, and cancel practice tonight. I'm trusting that you'll be here for her."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving her side until she's better," Troy replied before he went to sit on the side of Gabriella's bed as Greg walked out of the room. "Hi, Baby. How are you feeling?"

"Hi, Wildcat. Not so good," Gabriella replied quietly before she started to cough again causing Troy to rub her back to help her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Troy whispered.

"Just lay with me," Gabriella told him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Baby. Even though I want to real bad," Troy replied.

"Please," Gabriella whispered before throwing out her famous puppy dog pout.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble I am so, blaming you," Troy told her before he gently helped her move over before he joined her, rubbing her back and softly singing "Breaking Free" to her, trying to get her to go to sleep before falling asleep himself.

------

"Now, that's got to be one of the cutest moments, I've ever seen at a hospital. He must really love her," Elizabeth told the Montezes and the doctor, Dr. Shevell before she asked, "Do you mind if I take a picture of them and put it up at the nurses station? I'll even make copies for you and them."

"No, I don't mind and I don't think they will either, but only if you give us and them copies," Inez softly replied with a smile before she took a picture with her cell phone and sent the picture to Lucille with a text message attached to it:

_**Aren't they adorable? Oh, and I'll call you later explaining everything. Don't worry. Love ya. --Inez**_

"So, um, how do you suppose I check out your daughter?" Dr. Shevell asked with a smile.

"I'll go, this requires a mother's touch," Inez told her husband before she gently walked over to the teens and woke them up.

"Sorry about all this. She wanted me to lay down with her and hold her, I guess we both feel asleep," Troy explained as he got up off the bed.

"Oh, it's totally alright dear. I was just wondering how I was gonna check up on her with you and her sleeping so peacefully. I really don't have it in my heart to bother people that look like they're so much in love, like you two do. I'm a total romantic," Dr. Shevell told them before laughing and then saying, "Alright, Ms. Montez. Now, I'm sorry if I hurt you, okay dear? But I promise I'll try not too."

"Okay," Gabriella whispered her reply.

"Okay, then. Let's get this over with and then if everything seems okay and if it seems like you can go home, then you can. And if you can't well…if we get to that bridge we'll talk it over before crossing it," Dr. Shevell told her before she began her examination.

* * *

At around seven o'clock that night, Greg and Inez signed the release papers so, Gabriella could go home where she was to be watched closely and if anything changed she was to be rushed back immediately to be admitted and observed until she was better. She was also to be out of school for seven days, until November 2, 2009.…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. And again, this was based on MY hospital/E.R. experience. And yes, I do have the Swine Flu and these are some clearing up notes…**_

_**1) I take Imitrex and believe me, it does work miracles…99.9 percent of the time, so I do recommend it, but again I'm not a doctor.**_

_**2) And I don't have a boyfriend or friends like this so, these friend and sweet moments didn't happen to me…**_

_**3) My dad was not there, because he's a no show in my life, minus the letters I get from him once in a blue moon…that's also why I write about Gabi and Greg having such a close relationship, the relationship that I never had with my dad.**_

_**4) I do not have an older brother, only a little brother….**_

_**5) Elizabeth is mine, as is Gabriella's bro (who you were all introduced to in HSM3 and HSM4)**_

_**6) I do have asthma and my fever and actions where those of Gabi's and if anything changes, I am to be rushed back to the E.R. where I'll be admitted and observed till better**_

_**7) Dr. Shevell, the name Shevell, belongs to my dearest and bestest bestie twin sister, Cloe. I love you, Sis! Tons and Tons! No one can compare! =D *HUGS & BUTTERFLY KISSES* --That's so are thing, don't steal, please!**_

_**Well, after this massive author's note. I love you all and I'll hopefully update soon. My love and I should be posting my new oneshot called "Exam Scores" soon. I love you all so much, not as much as Cloe. XOXO**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**Trivia: **_Actually, it's just a question from me to you, would you guys like some drama?

A. Yes

B. No

C. Don't care.

D. Maybe depends.

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	10. Say Yes to the Dresses

**_Chapter started: November 6, 2009._**

_**Chapter finished: November 21, 2009.**  
_

_**A Note to My Muse: **_My Muse, you know who you are, for those of you that don't let me tell you who she is, she is my heart, my soul, my smile, my twin sister, and most of all my best friend. Cloe, Girly, Sis, Twinie-Boo, I love you with everything in my heart. You've always been there for me whenever I needed you and for whatever I needed you for. You advice is simply on word: AH-mazing. Your friendship, well, honey there are no words to explain our friendship but this:

_**And through all the ups and downs**_

_**I'll always be around**_

_**You know when nothin' goes your way**_

_**When nothin' goes your way**_

_**You know I will**_

_**I'll stand between you and your darkest fears**_

_**You know I will**_

_**I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears**_

_**You know I will**_

_**I'll be behind you till you're in the clear**_

Cloe, I love you and I know you'll be there for me always. You're always there when I slip and fall off track so just remember:

_**And if you slip and fall off track**_

_**I'll carry you on my back**_

_**You know when nothing goes your way**_

_**When nothing goes your way**_

The lyrics are from Cloe's and my song, You Know I Will by Lucas Grabeel from the "Fox and the Hound 2" soundtrack. This also belongs to us and this is how'll I'll close this to you, Twinie-Boo: hugs and butterfly kisses.

_**Author's Note: **_Well, as December is nearing I realized that I had yet to write anything about Gabriella and the girls going shopping for dresses and Troy and the guys going for tuxes and all of that other stuff. So, this is me getting on that. So, I hope you all like it. All my love, always, XOXO.

Toodles.

* * *

_**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**_

_**-Chapter 9: Say Yes to the Dresses-**_

_**(November 2009.)**_

"And where does my Goddess plan on going at ten o'clock in the morning?" Troy asked as he walked into their apartment after he ran with Chad, Zeke, Greg, his dad and the other dad's along with Brett, who was up along with Jason, Ryan, all of the dad's, and his girlfriend because of the dress shopping that needed to be done so, they all made a small vacation out of it.

"I, my God, am heading to my appointment with Kirstie Kelly," Gabriella dressed in a cute winter white cotton rib turtleneck sweater dress that had short sleeves with chocolate brown colored faux buttons on the cuffs of the short sleeves and a matching belt around her waist, a pair of brown knee-high stretch 3 ¾ inch high heeled boots from Steve Madden sat on her feet, her hair was down in her cascading make up with just smokey eye make up and clear lip gloss, a pair of black framed Chanel sunglasses sat on the top of her head, and her cute leopard and black lace Runway rose satchel by Jessica Simpson hung off of her arm along with Troy's letterman jacket draped over it with her perfectly French Manicured hand clutching onto her iPhone; replied with a giggle.

"Kristie Kelly?" Her fiancé asked confused.

Gabriella just smiled before going up to him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and then saying with a smile, "She's the designer of the wedding dress that I'm wearing. I've got to meet up with her about some things and then the girls and I are going shopping for bridesmaids dresses which may I remind me that you and the guys with the help of the dads need to go get tuxes for the wedding."

"Already done," Troy told her with a smirk.

"Huh?! What…when…why…how…huh?!" Gabriella asked causing Troy to laugh at her being at a lose for words.

"I took care of that the weekend you went to Palm Springs with the girls and moms," Troy told her before leaning down to connect their lips in a passionate kiss.

But before their lips could connect, they were interrupted by a knock on their door and then a sing-song call of, "Brie-Ella, ella, ella, it's time to go."

"Coming, Shar-Bear, ayer, ayer," Gabriella sang back to her before turning to Troy, quickly kissing him and then saying, "I love you and I'll see you when we meet up with my parents for lunch."

"I love you too. Have fun," Troy told her as she walked out the door.

"Don't worry she will," Sharpay's voice came after looping her arm with Gabriella's, both of them sliding their sunglasses over their eyes.

Troy just chuckled before peeling off his sweaty shirt and heading towards the bathroom with the dogs following…

* * *

**(Kirstie Kelly Inc.) **

"Hi, you must be Gabriella Montez. I'm Kirstie Kelly," a blonde sophisticated woman said, giving Gabriella a soft friendly hug which she returned.

"Hi, Kirstie," Gabriella replied as she pulled back from the hug and sat down in the chairs that Kirstie offered to her, her mom, Troy's mom, and the girls.

"So, you've come to try on those two dresses we talked about over the phone, correct?" Kirstie asked with a smile.

"Yes," Gabriella replied with a bright smile.

"Alright," Kirstie said before asking, "And who are these lovely ladies?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Gabriella told her before introducing each other them, pointing each of them out, "This is my mom, Inez. My soon-to-be mother-in-law Lucille. My Bridesmaids Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and Cristy who is my brother's girlfriend." She then smiled and draped her arm over Sharpay's shoulders and said with a bright smile, "And this is my lovely and most treasured bestie, Sharpay Anne Evans, my Maid of Honor."

"It's nice to meet you all. So you guys ready to see the two choices you have to help Gabriella say yes to?" Kirstie asked them with a smile.

"Yeah," they all excitingly replied with bright smiles.

"Alright, well why doesn't Gabriella come with me and we'll get her in the first dress," Kirstie told them, taking Gabriella with her to try on the dress.

"Alright, guys this is the first dress. Be brutally honest," Gabriella told them as she came out dressed in the dress ten minutes later.

But before any of them could, Kirstie informed them, "This dress is from Collection Four of the Disney's Princess Jasmine Collection and it had a v-neck beaded overlay with rouched empire seam and crystal detailing underbust."

After getting their opinions, Gabriella went to try on the second dress and then came back out and smiled at the reactions she got from them.

"Mija, your absolutely beautiful in that," Inez told her daughter, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Oh mommy," Gabriella said before she went over to hug her mom who both were soon joined by the rest of their massive group, all hugging each other tightly as they cried, knowing this truly was the beginning of a new chapter.

"You're going to knock my son dead. Thank you for choosing him," Lucille whispered in Gabriella's ear before placing a sweet kiss on her temple.

"No, I think I should thank him for choosing me and thank you. I love you, Lucy," Gabriella told her before hugging her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, Gabi," Lucille replied, hugging her tightly, happy that her son found the most amazing young woman ever.

"So, is this the dress?" Kirstie asked Gabriella, smiling at the interactions between the group.

"Well…I'm gonna…say yes to the dress. This is my dress, my dream dress," Gabriella told Kirstie before adding, "Thank you so much."

"Oh, sweetie. It's no big, I love my job. It's the most amazing gift in the whole world to see the reactions and be apart of that special day in people's lives," Kirstie replied as she and Gabriella shared a hug before they pulled back and began to ring up the dress which surprisingly for Gabriella, didn't need any alterations at all, it truly was the perfect dress.

----

"Alright, so would you like to the show the girls their dresses?" Kirstie asked the young female, who smiled and nodded her head as did the surprised bridesmaids and maid of honor. "Alright, I'll go get them."

"I hope you girls will like them," Gabriella told them sincerely before they all gasped at the beautiful dresses that were brought out and revealed to them.

"Oh. My. God," They exclaimed together before adding, "They're gorgeous."

Gabriella just smiled brightly and giggled before saying, "Well, I'm glad you girls think that, but why don't you go try to them on so, Kirstie can make the marks for alterations."

"OKAY!" The girls exclaimed excitingly before they each grabbed a dress bag that had their name labeled on it and following Kirstie to the changing and fitting rooms.

"Momma, yours is here too as in Lucy's so, why don't you two go get the same things done while I give Troy a call and remind him to meet me at our next appointment," Gabriella suggested to the two mothers who smiled and nodded before they left in the same directions of the maid of honor and the bridesmaids.

* * *

**(12:00PM)**

"There she is," Troy told the dads and the boys as he spotted the females as they walked into Fox's Pizza giggling about something.

"Wildcat," Gabriella said softly before she ran up to him and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck as they lightly kissed.

"Hey," the females greeted the males before heading to their significant other and hugging them and kissing them before they all took a seat, but not before a few of them got pictures of the two who were now leaning their foreheads on each other's and smiling as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

"So, what'd you guys order?" Gabriella asked them as she sat down in her seat between her daddy and Troy before she turned to her dad and leaned over hugging him and then kissing his cheek as she greeted, "Hi, Daddy. I missed you."

Greg just smiled before placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head before replying, "Hi, Baby Girl and I missed you too. Have fun?"

"Yeah, it was amazing and my dress fit perfectly. I hope you'll like it, Daddy," Gabriella replied with a bright smile.

"I'm sure I will," Greg reassured her before smiling as Troy's head turned towards the two as he heard the word 'my dress' come from Gabriella's mouth.

"Do I, maybe quite possibly, get a chance to see you in the dress?" Troy asked his fiancée with a hopeful smile.

"Before the wedding, um, let's see that's a defiant no, on the wedding day when I'm walking down the aisle, that's most defiantly yes," Gabriella told him with a smirk.

"But, Brie…" Troy whined at her, wanting to see her in the dress before the wedding day.

"But, Wildcat…" Gabriella shot back in the same tone causing everyone to laugh at them, and reassuring them that they were the perfect couple for each other.

"Oh and to answer your question, we ordered two Big Daddy's, each couple gets 12 chicken wings – I got us BBQ, of course --, two Pepsi's for us, our JoJo's with cheese, and of course, a small Caesar salad for us to share," Troy told her with a smile.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you today?" Gabriella asked him before adding, "And have I kissed you today?"

"Um, no to both of those questions," Troy told her and the others chuckled at how Troy had completely lied about the second question she asked.

"Well, I love you this much," Gabriella told him before she pulled him in to a passionate kiss for the longest time.

After pulling back from the kiss, both breathing heavily, Troy exclaimed, "Damn! I guess you do love me a lot."

"Troy Alexander Bolton," Lucille hissed at her son before she whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow, mom, what was that for?!" Troy asked her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For swearing," Lucille told him while the other's just laughed at the mother and son relationship.

"Brie, she slapped me," Troy told his fiancée with a puppy dog pout on his face.

"Well, honey, you deserved it for that kind of language," Gabriella told him with a smirk before taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"Oh, burn!" Was echoed around the table before they all laughed at how they had all said it at the same time, while Troy just glared at them.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. Okay, so this is only a FILLER chapter so, that's why it's so short…and if you all know me, I don't share the wedding details until the "day" of the wedding. I love you all and I know I'm mean. XOXO**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**P.S. && If I don't get another chapter up, Happy Thanksgiving and remember to be thankful for what you have not matter how much you have. I love you all and have a safe Thanksgiving and Black Friday. I know I will because I'm going to watch "New Moon" then (just like I watched "Twilight" on that night last year) so, yay me! *does a London Tipton from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody***_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	11. Thanksgiving & Edward Cullen

**Chapter started: November 25, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: November 27, 2009.**

**WARNING: NEW MOON SPOILERS TOWARDS THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!!!**

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm hoping to get this out by Thanksgiving tomorrow so, here's hoping and praying. So, if I do, I wish you all the best and have a safe holiday (and "Black Friday"), and I also want to shout (an impossible) **shout out to, Zac and Vanessa: I hope you guys have the most fun and loving Thanksgiving ever!** I love you guys and your two of the main people I'm thankful for this year. **I'm also shouting out to Maria, girlpower8900, Bestie:**

I'm so thankful for you this year, believe me I am. Sometimes it might not look or feel like it, but I am okay? No words can describe it. XOXO

**And a shout out to my mom, little brother, dogs, and cat: **

_**I love you guys! And mommy, I defiantly thankful for you this year.**_

**To my readers:** I love you guys and you're the main GROUP I'm thankful for this years so, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and loves my stories, no matter how crappy they are. You guys are my ONLINE FAMILY!

**To my Muse:** Cloe, Cloe, Cloe, what to say, what to say? I know that should be an easy one. You, Cloe, are the sibling God never gave me and I wish he did (so does my mom). Some say that friendship is an opportunity, to me our friendship is always a sweet responsibility. Friendship isn't just a big thing – it's a million little things.

Cloe, we make take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, I know I'll be taking a little of you everywhere and with me every minute of every second of every day. You're a friend with whom I dare to be myself with so, thank you fro that. And just remember we're like stars to each other. We don't see each other, but we know we are there for each other. Because…if you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile, but anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me. I love you ***hugs and butterfly kisses***

Okay, so after this impossibly long author's note, I'm gonna go one with the story. I love you guys! Happy 2009 Thanksgiving! XOXO

Toodles.

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 10: Thanksgiving & Edward Cullen-**

**(Albuquerque, New Mexico- 10PM, Wednesday, November 25, 2009.)**

"Flight 1414 from Los Angeles, California, has now landed. Passengers may be met at the tunnel Gate TG 14. Also, Flight 3232 from New York City, has now landed also. Passengers of Flight 3232 may be met at tunnel Gate TG 13. Thank you and have a safe holiday, again…" the wildcat families, even Greg and Inez who flew in on the second week of November, smiled as they heard the announced and moved towards the tunnels, not listening to the voice repeat what they had just said for they had head it perfectly.

"Miranda, Jasmine, look," Jake (Nielsen) told his fourteen year-old daughter and his wife, who were talking excitingly about the arrival of their nineteen year old daughter, Kelsi. Miranda and Jasmine stopped their conversation and turned to where Jake was pointing to see a five foot, slim and athletic (seeing as she played high school volleyball) built, natural curled dark brown haired, Caucasian, blue eyed teenage girl, who they immediately recognized as their beloved Kelsi.

"KELSI," Miranda and Jasmine squealed before they both darted straight for Kelsi. Jake just laughed at his wife and youngest daughter as they reached a startled Kelsi, who they knocked flat on her butt. He smiled even brighter when he heard Kelsi's beautiful giggle and saw her beautiful smile.

"DAD," Kelsi squealed getting up off the airport floor and running straight for her dad.

"Hey Kelsi-girl, I missed you," Jake greeted his daughter as he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too, dad…and mom, and Jazzy," Kelsi replied as she and her dad brought Miranda and Jasmine into their tight hug, happy that their family was finally together again after not seeing her since the first week of November which was too long in their book.

"Jason," Kelly Cross, said as she saw her only baby, her son, nineteen year old, Jason, that stood at five feet nine inches with brown hair, brown eyes, and an athletic body, seeing as he played high school basketball and (now) college ball, move towards them.

"Hey mom, dad," Jason greeted them with a bright smile as he hugged his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he gave his dad a tight man hug.

"JASON," Jason heard, and smiled as he turned around to see a fourteen year old pre-teen that he recognized as Jasmine Nielsen run to him and throw herself in his arms, then giggle as he picked the little sister of his girlfriend up, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Jay," Jason greeted her as he still hugged her tightly as he watched Jake, Miranda, and Kelsi walk toward him and his parents.

"Hey, Jay-Jay," Jasmine greeted him back as she hugged her sister's boyfriend of two and a half years.

So, while her boyfriend and little sister were talking, Kelsi got pulled into a hug by Kelly who greeted her as they pulled back from the hug, "Hey, honey."

"Hey Kelly, you look amazing," Kelsi told her boyfriend's mom as she took in her appearance.

"Thanks honey and may I say so, do you. NYC's done you well, even though it's too far away," Kelly replied honestly.

"Aw, thanks Kelly," Kelsi said to her boyfriend's mom before she turned and was pulled into a hug from her second dad. Smiling into the tight hug, she said, "Hey Josh, how are you? You look awesome."

"Hey, Kelsi, I'm good and thanks! How are you, my son treating you right?" Josh asked the girl with a smile.

"I'm great, thanks. It's so good though to be back in New Mexico, I've missed everyone so much, and yes, Jason is treating me right. I wouldn't be with him if he didn't," Kelsi replied with a smile before she laced her fingers with Jason's as the other parents waited for their teen to appear.

"Hey, Lynn, baby?" Dustin Cox said to his wife.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Look," Dustin gently told his wife with a smile as he pointed to towards the tunnel entrance/exit.

Lynn turned around to see her only baby, nineteen year old, built and muscled bodied, dark brown eyed and curled hair, Caucasian teenage that stood at five feet four inches, that she recognized as her daughter, Martha. Lynn smiled and squealed, "MARTHA."

"Mom, Dad," the Julliard student said before she was engulfed in a hug from her parents.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dustin said before kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"Hey dad," Martha replied as she hugged her dad tightly before she hugged her mom and said, "Hey, mom."

"Hey, baby," Lynn greeted before whispering into her ear as she held her in the hug, "Oh, how I have missed you."

"Oh, Mom, I missed you too and dad, so much," Martha told both her parents.

"You look great, sweetheart, that school's really done wonders for you," Dustin told his daughter with a smile.

"He's right, baby, you do. Where's your bag at?" Lynn asked her daughter with a soft smile.

"Ryan said he was going to carry it for me," Martha told her parents who smiled, knowing exactly who Ryan referred to, her boyfriend of a year and half, who was nineteen years old, had short spiked blonde hair, stood at five foot six inches, had an athletic and tanned body, Caucasian teenage boy with light brown eyes, who also went to Julliard.

"Aw, that boy is too good to you," Lynn told her daughter with a soft smile.

"No, I think she deserves the world and more," Ryan said as he came up behind the Coxes with his parents, Derby and Vance Evans.

"I see your still as sweet as ever, Ryan," Lynn told him before saying as she opened her arms wide, "Now, come here and give me a hug already."

Ryan smiled and did as he was told before he said to his parents as he caught sight of someone, "Mom, dad, look!"

Derby and Vance as did all the rest of the wildcats and parents looked toward the tunnel to see a natural blonde curly haired, brown eyed, athletic (because of playing high school volleyball and now college volleyball) and tanned bodied, nineteen year old, Caucasian girl, who they immediately recognized as Ryan's twin (by two minutes) younger sister, Sharpay, who was a student at UCLA and the ex-Ice Queen of East High School.

"Shar, over here," Ryan yelled to his sister as he waved.

The blonde turned and looked to where she heard her brother's voice and smiled before she ran into her parents' waiting arms, saying, "Mommy, Daddy!"

"Hey, Princess," Vance greeted as he embraced his only daughter, his baby girl, before giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, Daddy, I missed you so much," Sharpay told her dad with a bright smile.

"Well, I missed you so much too, Princess," Vance replied with a smile.

"Hey, Mommy," Sharpay said, greeting her mom and hugging her once her dad released her from his warm embrace.

"Hey, Sweetie," Derby said as she tightly hugged her only daughter.

"I missed you, Mommy," Sharpay whispered into her mom's ear with a soft and true smile.

"I missed you too, Sweetie, so much," Derby replied before releasing her.

"Here's your bag, Baby," Came a voice that they recognized. Sharpay smiled and turned to find her African American, toned bodied, nineteen year old, boyfriend of a year and a half, Zeke, who stood at five feet ten and three fourth inches, with her pink volleyball duffle bag in his hand.

"Thanks, Zekey," Sharpay thanked him, taking her duffle bag from him and pecking him on the lips with a smile as she laced their gloved fingers together before she turned to his parents, Molly and Ryan and greeted them, "Hey Molly, Ryan!"

"Hello, Sharpay," the Baylor parents greeted together.

"Dad, Mom, Q, Look there's Taylor!" Twenty-one year old, Monica said to her dad, her mom, and her husband as she pointed to her little sister.

June, Bryan and Quincy, all looked to were Monica pointed where they found that she was pointing and talking about the beautiful African American, toned (because of high school and college volleyball) bodied, nineteen year old girl, who had black hair, dark brown eyes, and who stood at five feet and two and a half inches.

"Taylor, over here," Monica called to younger sister by three years.

"Monica," Taylor said as she hugged her older sister with a smile.

"Hey, Annabelle, you look great, Baby Sis," Monica told her sister with a bright smile.

"Aw, thanks sis, so do you," Taylor said as hugged her older sister again before she moved to hug her brother-in-law as she said, "Hey, Quincy!"

"Hey, T, how are you?" Quincy asked his sister-in-law with a soft smile and a tight hug.

"I'm great, glad to be back in New Mexico. How are you? Treating my sister right?" Taylor asked Quincy as she pulled back a little from their hug.

"I'm great, happy to see you, and yes…at least I think I am," Quincy replied to Taylor who giggled at him. Quincy smiled down at her before he let her out of the hug. Smiling he wrapped an arm around his wife of a year and kissed her temple as she watched Taylor greet their parents, June and Bryan.

"Here's your bag, Taylor Anne," Came a voice they all knew. The voice belong to an African American, dark brown afro haired, dark brown eyed, toned athletic bodied, eighteen year old boy, by the name of Chad, her boyfriend of three years who stood at five feet and eight inches.

"Thanks, Sweetie," Taylor said as she hugged him and then pecked him on the cheek before taking her blue duffle bag from him as he greeted her parents and she greeted his parents, Vanessa and Kyle.

Everyone's attention then soon went to where Jack pointed as he said, "Lucille, Inez, Greg, Brett, look what two finally decided to make an appearance."

Smiling all four adults along with the others turned to find East High's always and forever Golden Couple, nineteen year old, five foot and nine inched, tanned and toned (because of high school and college basketball), bright electric blue eyed, chocolate brown haired, teenage boy; who had his gloved fingers laced with the gloved hand of his beautiful, seventeen year old, Filipina/Latina, tanned and petite and toned (because of playing high school and college basketball and volleyball) bodied, dark chocolate brown eyed, natural chocolate brown wavy haired, fiancée who stood at five feet and an inch and a half.

**"GABRIELLA, TROY, OVER HERE,"** Inez and Lucille yelled to their kinds, who have been a couple since January of their Junior year in high school and who were now engaged and going on three years of being in a relationship.

The two teens turned their head when they heard their names being called and smiled as they quickly walked over to their moms. Smiling, Lucille brought her only child into a tight teary eyed embrace while Inez pulled her youngest child into a teary eyed hug also.

"I've missed you so much, Baby," Lucille told her son as he rubbed soothing circles on her back while hugging her close, loving the fact that he was able to hug his mom again.

"Hey, mom," Troy softly said with a smile as his mom pulled away to look him over.

"I've missed you so much, Mija," Inez told her daughter as they both pulled away, tears in their chocolate brown eyes even though they had seen each other since before she and her husband had left L.A. during the second week of November.

"I missed you too, Mommy, so much," Gabriella told her mom with a smile as they hugged again before they stepped out of their embrace.

"Hey, Lucy," Gabriella said as she hugged her fiancé's mom as he hugged hers.

"Hey, Sweetie, how are you? You look great," Lucille said as she pulled back from her hug with the seventeen year old girl that was her son's, her baby's, beloved fiancée.

"Thanks, Lucy and you look fantastic," Gabriella replied with a soft smile.

"Why, thank you," Lucille replied as they stopped their hug only to have her pulled into another, tighter, embrace, by Jack.

Lucille laughed as Jack picked her up off the ground and said, "Hello, Ms. Gabi."

"Hey, Mr. Jack," Gabriella greeted back as Jack placed her down on the ground after getting the look from Lucille that knew well, it was the Jackson-Andrew-Bolton-put-Gabriella-down-now-please-before-your-sleeping-on-the-couch-for-a-month look.

"You look adorable, like always. So has my idiot of a son been treating you right, if he hasn't you'd better let me know," Jack told Gabriella with a smile.

"Aw, thanks Jack, you're so sweet. And yes, your lunkhead of son has been treating me as a goddess which I don't deserve to treated as," Gabriella replied with a smile.

Before Troy or Jack could say anything, they heard a stern voice say, "Gabriella Marie Montez, you know that's not true. You deserve to be treated as a goddess and so much more than that. So, it's wonderful that he's treating you like a goddess that you are and he should treat you as one."

"DADDY," Gabriella squealed and screamed as she say her dad as she turend around at the sound of her voice. She quickly ran and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her wrapping her legs around his torso as he kissed her cheek and the top of her head as he slowly spun his baby girl around, causing her to giggle her angelic giggle as Troy had come to describe it as.

"I've missed you so much, Baby Girl," Greg said as he still held her, but locked their chocolate brown eyes with a wide sparkling smile on both of their faces.

"I've missed you so much, too, Daddy," Gabriella said as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Greg smiled and watched as Troy picked up her black duffle bag that matched his and slung it over his shoulder with a his own duffle bag and smiled at him, that told him that he would carry Gabriella's bag for her. Greg smiled back as a thank you as he held his precious daughter closer to him more than anything after not having seen her since the beginning of November since he has been so busy with the Lakers and the holidays, making it rare for him to see her, but making sure he got all the details from Inez and phoned her at least once a week.

"Now, that we got all of the brats, why don't we head to our designated houses" Jack said to the group, who all smiled and then laughed as all the teens complained about being called brats, well, all except for Gabriella who was content in her father's arms.

Everyone smiled and took secret pictures of the father and daughter, before they walked out of the airport, people smiling at Gabriella all snug and warm in her father's arms. The teens rejoiced being back in Albuquerque, New Mexico and smiled as they watched people stand in line for tickets, meeting their loved ones and or flying to see their loved ones for the holiday.

----

Brett smiled and took the car keys to the gray stone metallic 2009 H2 SUT HUMMER and pressed the button to unlock the doors as his mom opened the door o the backside passenger door on the driver's side so, his dad could gently lay his beloved little sister safely in the back seat before he moved out of the way to let Troy throw the bag in the HUMMER.

"I love you, Brie, I'll see you in a little bit," Troy said to his now sleeping girlfriend that fell asleep in her dad's arms. Troy, then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he sat her duffle bag on the floor of the driver's side and closed it, tihglty.

But before he closed it completely her heard Gabriella mumble softly in her sleep, "I love you too, Wildcat."

"Thanks for carrying her bag Troy because God knows my son won't do it," Greg said to the basketball player, who just smiled and then chuckled.

"Hey, I would of if you'd have asked," Brett told his son, holding his hands up as if to say 'I surrender'.

"Your father should have to ask you, young man, you should do it willingly," Inez scolded her son causing him to pout.

"You're welcome, Greg. If she wakes up can you tell her I'll see her when we get to my house, that is if you guys are still staying at my house," Troy replied wit ha soft smile.

"Yeah, we are and sure I will," Greg told him before saying, "Hey, Troy?"

"Yeah, Greg?"

"Has she slept since she got on the plane?"

"No, she said she was too excited to sleep, all three of the girls did, and now Sharpay is sleeping with her head in Ryan's lap in the back of Vance's car, as is Taylor in her parent's car," Troy replied.

"Alright, thanks Troy, we'll see you later," Greg said as he gave Troy a man hug and a smile before he got into the driver's seat and Inez hopping into the passenger seat of the HUMMER, buckling up, turning the engine and the heat on the pulling out of the airport parking lot; turning the engine and the heat on and pulling out of the airport parking lot, turning right towards the Bolton house.

* * *

**(November 26, 2009.)**

"Morning Troy," Jack, Inez, Lucille, Greg, and Brett said as they greeted him when he walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning, guys, Happy Thanksgiving," Troy told him as he gave each guy a man hug and the moms a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's my sister at?" Brett asked the young man, who gratefully excepted a cup of hot chocolate with extra mini-marshmallows in it from his mom.

"She's still sleeping," Troy replied a smile.

"I see," Brett replied as they all sat down around the island.

"Yeah," Troy replied with a smile before telling his mom, "Okay, one it smells delicious in here and two the decorations in here are beautiful, mom."

"Thanks and that smell would be the turkey and Inez helped me do all the decorating," Lucille informed her son.

"Well, it looks beautiful," Gabriella's sleepy voice said as she walked into the kitchen with her red fuzzy slippers on, a pair of Troy's boxers, and Troy's high school basketball jersey.

"Morning, Gabriella," the parents greeted her.

"Morning, Lucy, Mommy, Daddy, Jack," Gabriella said as she hugged them each and kissed their cheek before saying, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," the parents replied with smiles.

While Troy found it amusing that yesterday she didn't see or greet her brother, Brett found it mean and sad so, he decided to do something about it, "So, what Baby Sis, no hug or 'Happy Thanksgiving, Big Brother' for me?"

"Huh," Gabriella said, thinking she was going crazy for hearing her brother's voice before she turned around, and with a wide smile she exclaimed as she leaped into his arms, "Bretty!"

Brett just smiled and held his sister in their vice grip hug as he whispered into her ear, "I missed you, Princess."

"I missed you too, so much," Gabriella whispered back with tears in her eyes, seeing that Brett didn't come up for the dress fitting when his girlfriend did because he had major tests to take care of before break.

"Well, you don't know how much," Brett told her before kissing her cheek.

"I think I do because when Christy came up without you for the dress fitting, let's just say I was beyond depressed," the little sister told her big brother.

Everyone watched the brother and sister scene play out with soft smiles and the moms took some quick sneaky pictures of them before they took one when she walked over to Troy, wrapped her arms around his neck, sat sideways across his neck, and kissed him lightly on the lips. They watched as they pulled back, their foreheads touching while they whispered what they thought were most likely 'Good morning, I love you and Happy Thanksgiving'.

"So, who wants to who wants to make the deviled eggs?" Jack asked breaking the moment and getting a glare at the moms and the two engaged teens, who didn't like the moment being broken.

"I will," Gabriella volunteered with a soft smile.

"And I'll help her," Troy told his dad.

"Alright, then who wants to make the glazed pear onions?" Lucille asked.

"I will," Brett volunteered with a smile.

"Alright, perfect," Lucille said before she softly smiled and pointed out, "All the stuff you need, your mom put over there."

"Okay, thanks," Brett told his soon-to-be mother-in-law with a smile.

"No problem," Lucille told him before saying to Inez, "You wanna help me make the honey butter snap peas, caramelized onion green beans, and honey-glazed carrots?"

"Sure," Inez replied with a bright smile.

"So, I take it that leaves us with the turkey and the corn on the cob that's on the grill," Jack told Greg, who smiled and nodded his head in agreement before they went out to the back porch where the turkey was in peanut oil in the deep fryer out there and the corn on the cob was on the grill.

"Mija?" Inez said to her daughter.

"Yeah, Mommy," Gabriella replied as she wiped her hands on a dish towel.

"Can you take these out to Jack and your dad?" Inez said as she handed her two glasses of Holiday Citrus Punch before she asked, "Would you like some, too?"

"Yes, please, Mommy," Gabriella replied with a soft smile before she carefully took the drinks to the back porch, "Daddy, Jack, Mommy said to bring these out to you two."

"Thanks, Baby Girl, and tell your mom I said thanks too, please," Greg told his daughter placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're welcome and sure I will," Gabriella told her dad while Jack hugged her as a thank you and before going in she said as two smells caught her nose, "The turkey and the corn smell amazing."

"Thanks," the two males echoed together before she walked back into the house.

----

Soon later, Troy and Brett were asked to set the table while the dads were gathering the corn and turkey from outside and while the females finished up in the kitchen.

While setting the table with the Boltons' Thanksgiving table wear, Brett decided that this would be the perfect time to talk to Troy about how he was to take care of her when they were married, "So, I have a couple of things to say to you about my little sister, Troy."

"Oh, really, sure talk away," Troy told the Harvard student, a little startled.

"I know you've got the whole speech from my dad to take care of her and treat her right and all that jazz, but I think now it's my turn to put my conditions about my little sister in order," Brett told him before he continued, "First, since I don't think I've said it, 'Congrats' and now second I want you to know, not only will my dad and or the Lakers kill you, but…"

"You will, as will the moms, the gang, their parents, and most of all Sharpay," Troy finished.

"Exactly," Brett told him, trying to hide his smile as he continued, "She's my little sister, dude, and all I've ever had is her best interests in heart, you know that, hell everyone knows that when it comes to my relationship with my little sister, but what can I do? I love her and I don't want to see her get hurt because in this world I know there'll be people and things out there that could hurt her and break her down. Sure she's a strong girl, she gets that from my mom, and aunts, but she's still just a girl, one that can be so naive at times and can be so innocent it's not funny, but…"

"It's just that you don't want to your little sister, my Baby Girl, hurt, right Son because they're will be people and things that will try and might succeed in hurting her?" Greg said as the dad's walked into the dining room and caught the last part of the conversation.

"Yeah, that's exactly it, Dad," Brett told his dad.

"Listen, guys, I know this is all in Gabriella's good attention and I think you know by know that I love her more than anything, even basketball, she's…she's my everything and more. I can't live in a world where she doesn't exit," Troy told them.

"Good," they both said with a smile.

"And see, my fiancé's quoting New Moon already and we haven't even seen it yet," Gabriella said, hearing the very last line of Troy's reply as she helped the moms bring the food to the table.

The males just looked at them and smiled at the great smell at food before they all sat down to eat dinner and dessert before the left for the movie theatre to see the "Twilight Sega: New Moon" with the rest of the wildcats and their families so, they would have a quality Thanksgiving dinner with family before having a sort of after dinner celebration with the friends and family.

* * *

"_Edward, no!"_ Bella Swan, played by Kristen Stewart, screamed as she rushed to save her ex-boyfriend and forever love, Edward Cullen, played by Robert Pattinson, from exposing himself as a vampire to people which could get him killed by the Volturi – a very old, very powerful family of the vampire world and who were the closest thing their world had to a royal family.

When she reached him, she attempted to get him back in the shadows, but before she could, she heard him say one word, _"Heaven."_

"_You have to move! Open your eyes look at me. I'm alive. You have to move,"_ Bella told him frantically and pleadingly.

Edward coming to his scenes, grabbed Bella and moved into the shadows before softly saying, _"You're here."_

"_I'm here,"_ she agreed with him as their eyes locked.

"_You're alive!"_ He said with a bright smile.

"_Yes…I needed you to see me once. You had to know that I was alive. You didn't need to feel guilty about it. I can let you go now."_

"_I could never let go of you. I just couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist,"_ Edward said, disagreeing with her.

"_But you said…"_ Bella started.

"_I lied. I had to lie, and you believed me so easily,"_ Edward honestly told her.

"_Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me, I'm nothing…Human. Nothing,"_ Bella told him as she started to cry.

"_Bella, you're everything to me. Everything,"_ Edward corrected her, setting her straight.

"Aw," Gabriella, Inez, Lucille, and the other wildcat girls and moms cooed with happy tears in their eyes, as they all sat up in the very front row of the theatre to watch the "Twilight Sega: New Moon" while they're significant other sat behind them and rolled their eyes…well, all except for Chad who was too engrossed in it while popping handfuls of popcorn into his mouth.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, the girls sat on the edges of their chairs as the movie continued to play out, this time with the couple in the woods of Forks (Washington) after having a confrontation with Bella's sixteen year old best friend, Jacob Black who was played by Taylor Lautner.

"_Just give me five years and I'll change you."_

"_That's too long."_

"_Three?"_ He asked, hoping she would go for it and then slightly smiled as Bella just stared at him before he said, his smile going a little bit bigger, _"You're so stubborn."_

"_What are you waiting for?"_ Bella asked him.

"_I have on condition, if you want me to do it myself,"_ Edward told her.

"_What's the condition?"_ Bella asked, curiously.

"_And then forever,"_ Edward told her.

"_That's what I'm asking,"_ she told him, agreeing with him, but not to his condition because she didn't' know it yet.

"_Marry me, Bella."_

"NO!" The girls and moms (and Chad) yelled as the movie cut off right there and then…with them not finding out Bella's answer.

"I can not believe they cut it off right there, with a cliffhanger no less!" Sharpay told them as they walked out of the screen room.

"I know!" The moms, girls, and Chad agreed with her while the boys and dads just looked at each other, rolling their eyes with amused smirks.

"Dude, why were you watching that chick flick?" Troy asked him.

"Because it's awesome, duh Hoops," Chad replied with the girls and moms nodding their heads in agreement.

"And totally romantic," Gabriella added causing the females and Chad to nod their heads in agreement as they walked towards the cars.

----

Soon later, they all gave out hugs, kisses on the cheeks (and lips for the significant others), and with a promise of the females and maybe even the females agreeing to meet and wake up extra early to go shopping on Black Friday, tomorrow."

"Happy Thanksgiving," they all said together before they all got into their cars and drove away.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you guys all enjoyed this one. Um, I don't know what else is to be said, but I hope you guys had a good holiday and if you're going shopping tomorrow have a safe trip and shopping experience. I love you guys! XOXO**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**Christmas Countdown:** 28 Days (as of 1:11 AM on November 27, 2009.)

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	12. Black Friday

_**Chapter started: December 6, 2009!!!**_

_**Chapter finished: December 6, 2009!!!  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_** WARNING, IT'S A LONG ONE.** _**Okay, friends I know this chapter is gonna be off with the date aspect, but please do forgive me you see there is a reasonable story behind why it's coming out sooooo late. It's coming out sooooo late because well, my 'B' button on my keyboard wouldn't work at first and then my whole keyboard wouldn't work so, I haven't had a keyboard (except the online one) in two weeks so, I just got a new one today and this is me catching up and updating on all that I missed. I'm sooooo sorry, and by the way, look out for my CHRISTMAS STOIRES that will be coming out soon. XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

* * *

_**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**_

_**-Chapter 11: Black Friday-**_

**(November 27, 2009.- 12AM)**

'Twas the night before Black Friday and all through the land, consumers were worrying, long lists in hand, for their stockings were soon to be hung with care and they knew without shopping, those socks would be bare. With turkey in their tummies and holiday angst flowing, they turned in for the little sleep they would get before going out to shop, quite fully knowing that their loved ones were nestled all snug in their beds with visions while visions of sugar plums danced in their head… and while a group of nine moms and their five first year college going daughters…

_**//Deck the halls with boughs of holly,**_

_**Fa, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la.**_

'_**Tis the season to be jolly,**_

_**Fa, la, la, la, la,**_

_**La, la, la, la.**_

_**Don we now our gay apparel,**_

_**Fa, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la//**_

"That was so much fun!" Sharpay dressed in a hot pink velour track suit from Juicy Couture with a black peacoat from Juicy Couture, a pair of black gloves with a matching scarf and hat, and topping it all off was her multicolored LV monogram tote from Louis Vuitton that had her name on it in silver followed by a pair of black sneakers which made it easier to shop and get through the Black Friday crowds; said as she smiled brightly while walking from her spot in between Gabriella who was dressed in the similar outfit just the tracksuit in red, as were the rest of the moms and girls, all in their signature color – Martha in mixed rainbow colors, Taylor in a deep purple, Kelsi in light green and yellow, and the moms, well in any holiday color of their choosing.

"Yeah, it was. Want to sing another one?" Gabriella asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," the five girls and their moms agreed before they broke out into singing the "Twelve Days of Christmas" while walking into the mall.

* * *

By the time they finished the song they had quickly hit up Bath, Body, and Beyond (B3) before they walked into Juicy Couture where they all broke up and went their separate ways to do their needed shopping in the store.

"So, have you and my son decorated yet back in L.A.?" Lucille asked her soon-to-be daughter-in-law with a soft smile as they walked into the Sleepwear Aisle of the store.

"Nah, we're doing that when we get back home and I told him the first priority is the Christmas tree," Gabriella replied with a soft smile of her own.

"I see, fake one or real one?"

"Real one," Gabriella replied before adding, "I don't know what it is, but I love the smell of fresh pine at Christmas."

"So do I, Sweetheart, so do I, which is why my husband, your husband and dad, and your brother are going get one when they wake up, if I don't call them first that is," Lucille replied.

Gabriella giggled before telling her, "He's not my husband yet, Lucy."

"Sweetheart, in however many days he will be and Jack, as well as your parents, your brother, Troy, and I couldn't be happier," Lucille told her with the warmest smile she had ever seen.

"Aw, Lucy, you're going to make me cry," Gabriella told her as Lucille pulled her into a tight hug which she gladly returned.

* * *

**(A & F)**

"Don't you think your hubby's got enough of those?" Sharpay asked her best friend as they shopped in the men section of Abercrombie & Fitch or more specifically the plaid shirt section of the men apparel section.

"Sharpay, my hubby as you call him, can never have enough plaid shirts," Gabriella replied as she held up a blue and white FELDSPAR BROOK ¾ sleeve button down shirt which she knew the already rolled sleeves would go to his elbows, just the way she liked him wearing his long sleeve shirts because her hubby…okay, fiancé plus plaid, black, and white shirts equals total yum.

"That's because you steal them all, Brie-Ella," Sharpay told her with a soft smile.

"Yep, which is the reason I get him more for Christmas," Gabriella told her, smiling at her before giving her a small smirk as she said, "Plus I look at it this way, what I get of him, for example his shirts and ninety-nine point nine percent of the time his boxers, usually end up in my part of the closet and on me.

"Which leads to passionate rounds of love making," Sharpay told her with a wide smirk.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella squealed before she bowed her head so her best friend couldn't see her massive flow of red in her cheeks.

"Hey, don't look at me. I was just voicing your thoughts," Sharpay told her before she picked up a white with blue pinstripe ¾ sleeve collared shirt and Gabriella picked up two more plaid shirts before they both started went to check out, Gabriella with her total of ninety-four dollars and ninety-seven cents purchase and Sharpay with her twenty-five dollar purchase, both glad that that was the totals when you took the fifty percent off savings off of them.

"Which store next?" Martha asked the females as they all stood outside of A&F.

"American Eagle," Taylor suggested and started heading towards it with the others.

* * *

**(AE)**

"I'm telling you I want this outfit for Christmas," Gabriella told her fiancé as she talked to him over the phone while the other females stood around her listening as she talked to him on speaker phone…without him knowing of course.

Her fiancé just laughed at her before he said, "Brie, Baby, you probably want every outfit you have seen and will see."

"I will not and are you mistaking me for my best friend?" Gabriella asked him while the other females tried to muffle their giggles.

"Is they're really a big difference, your both one in the same," Troy's voice was heard.

The females were surprised by his reply and then by Gabriella's answer of not saying anything as she ended the call on her iPhone and then just smirked at them before saying, "He'll call back, don't worry."

And true to her word, her handsome (for a lack of a better term) fiancé called her and apologized before they began to goof around with each other.

"What caused him to call her again because I never thought I would live to hear the sound of my son up at two o'clock in the morning, especially on a holiday?" Lucille whispered to Inez who just let out a quite giggle.

"He said it was because he woke up and she was missing so, he decided to give her a call because she didn't wake him up and give him a kiss and an 'I love you' before she left which caused him to worry, incase he had a run away soon-to-be bride on his hands," Inez replied to Lucille's question.

"He's so whipped isn't he?" Sharpay asked, overhearing their conversation and all of the females just nodded while Gabriella just smiled at them while she held the iPhone up to her ear continuing to talk to him as they all shopped around the store.

"Hold on, Wildcat," Gabriella told her fiancé before she pulled the iPhone away from her ear and said, "And so are your boys and husbands."

"True," they replied as she moved the iPhone back up to her mouth as she continued to smile brightly and chat with her fiancé.

"Watch this," Sharpay told the moms, Kelsi, Martha, and Taylor before she held up a pair of boxers and said loud enough for Troy to hear, "Hey, Brie-Ella which pair should we get for your secret boyfriend? I mean because you'll be the one taking them off of him at the end of the night."

"SHARPAY!" Gabriella yelled shocked while her fiancé yelled a shocked 'What' into the phone causing her to pull the phone from her ear before pulling it back and saying to Sharpay with a stone cold glare, "Not funny, Evans."

"Well, personally I thought it was," Sharpay told her with a wide smile.

"Sorry about that Wildcat, Evans' here has had a little to much Starbucks coffee this morning," Gabriella told him before she added, "And you know it's not true right?"

"Well…" Troy's voice started to say, pretending to ponder it.

"Troy!" Gabriella hissed at him, shocked.

"I'm kidding, Brie. I know, how could I forget, and I love you too, you know that right?" Troy told her.

"Yeah, I do," Gabriella told him before saying with a smirk, "Well, I'm gonna let you go Wildcat so, I can band Sharpay from shopping for the rest of the day while you when your dad, my dad and brother wake up, go get the Christmas tree with the other dads and boys who need to get their Christmas trees, too."

"Yes, they do or they'll have very angry wives and mothers on their hands," Lucille said, loud enough so her only child could here it.

"Tell my mom I said not to worry because we'll have it done by time you guys get back which is when?"

"Around either four or five in the afternoon," Gabriella told him after getting confirmation from the rest of the Lady Wildcats.

"Well, have fun with that and trying to band Sharpay from shopping which as everyone who knows her is not likely to happen," Troy told her.

"I know, but like I said I try, I try," Gabriella told him before she told him, "I love you, Troy and I miss you."

"I love you too; Gabriella and I miss you too."

"See you later?" Gabriella said more as a question than a parting.

"Defiantly, always," Troy replied before they both hung up.

"Have a nice time talking with your hubby?" Sharpay asked her.

"Yes, minus the part where you decided to be a witch and hold up a pair of boxers and ask me if my secret boyfriend would like these when I take them off of him tonight, to my fiancé, may I point out, but besides that yes it was more than nice hearing his voice," Gabriella told her before she whacked her best friend on her arm.

"Ow!" Sharpay exclaimed as she rubbed the spot on her arm.

"Good, I'm glad it hurt," Gabriella told her before walking off while Sharpay just playfully glared at her best friend while the rest of the Lady Wildcats just laughed at the two's friendship.

* * *

_**Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it even thought it was totally short, but this is just my filler for all of those wonderful holiday things that are to come along with Troyella's wedding. XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**Countdown till Christmas:** 19 Days!!

**Countdown till 2010:** 26 Days!

**Quick Author's Note:** _**I know, I know, another one?! But this is just to tell you all that instead of my normal saying at the bottom…since it's the holiday and I love this time of the year, THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR, I decided I'll switch it up and put Christmas ones. Enjoy!**_

"**Perhaps the best Yuletide decoration is being wreathed in smiles."**

**~ Author Unknown**


	13. Meeting, Plans, and Phone Calls

_**Chapter started: December 27, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: December 27, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, okay, so I was asked in a review if I quite or abandoned this one and "HSM: Final Farewell" and the truth is no to both, I've just been a writer's block for both stories and then I got all caught up with the holidays, I know I'm horrible so, I hope you all will please forgive and hopefully you'll enjoy this one minus the small time jump.

Best 2010 Zanessa/Troyella Wishes!

**R.I.P**

**Brittney Murphy**

**December 20, 2009**

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 12: Meetings, Plans, and Phone Calls-**

**(December 2009.)**

"Baby, you ready to go yet?" Troy asked his fiancée as he knocked on the bathroom door dressed in a pair of Diesel jeans that were pulled down so you could just see the top of his boxers that read 'Calvin Kline', a pair of black VANS, and a brown and white plaid shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Gabriella told him as she walked out of their in-suite bathroom dressed in a solid white Aero cami, a solid cherry red thermal Aero Henley over it followed by an Aero zip up hoodie that had light brown fur on the hood, a pair of medium wash Bayla jeans from Aero sat on the bottom half of her body followed by white socks on her feet that were snug and warm in her black UGG's, her make up was lightly and naturally done except for her eye make up which was smokey, she had on solid sterling silver hoop earrings from Tiffany and Co. in her ears, followed by her engagement ring, promise ring, friendship ring, her T necklace and a Chanel diamond encrusted white leather band watch on her left wrist; and topping off her outfit was her hair that was down in her natural Goddess-like brunette waves.

"Wow, Baby, you look…" Troy trailed off as he place his hands on her hips as she giggled.

"Why thank you, Wildcat," Gabriella told him before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him before pulling back and setting her forehead on his as she said, "And you look….also."

Troy smiled at her before reluctantly let her go so she could grab her red Louis Vuitton bag, her sunglasses, before kissing the dogs goodbye and leaving with him. He watched as she locked the door right before she was in a vice grip hug from her best friend who had squealed, "BRIE-ELLA!"

"Shar-Bear," Gabriella replied as she hugged her before she pulled back and commented on her best friend's outfit, "I absolutely love your outfit, it's so cute and so…Christmas-y."

"Aw, thanks Brie-Ella, I love yours too," Sharpay told her as they hugged again and Gabriella was right it was Christmas-y and cute and so not the typical Sharpay Anne Evans fashion. She was dressed in a solid white Aero cami that was under her green 1987 Aero logo hoodie, a pair of hailey medium wash Aero jeans sat on her hips and went down her legs before they were tucked into the her black UGG's while a solid white cable scarf sat around her neck for accessory, a pair of sterling silver hoop earrings sat in her ears, a black belt sat through the loop holes of her jeans, her make up was done in natural and light shades, and topping off her look was her blonde Goddess-like waves down in their natural bouncy style and a black LV tote sat on her shoulder with a pair of black Chanel sunglasses (that matched Gabriella's) sat on the top of her head.

"You know I still remember the night that it was just us and you told me why you don't wear flashy outfits anymore, I mean you still do when the time calls for it or when you need a boost, but other than that your…normal?" Gabriella told her as they looped arms and began to walk out of the building and towards where there cars were parked while Troy talked with Zeke about nothing other than basketball.

Sharpay smiled and recalled the memory very well…

_"We've got Rocky Road, Double Choc-Fudge, Cookies 'n' Cream, and Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream," Gabriella, dressed in a pair of red and white plaid pajama pants, a white cami on under Troy's hoodie, and fuzzy red slippers, told Sharpay as she looked inside the freezer portion of the fridge while the blonde decked out in her pink plaid pajama pants, black woman's wife beater, and black slippers sat at the kitchen's stainless steal island._

_Both girls looked at each other and then said with a knowing smile, "Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream."_

_"Um…Sharpay, not to be rude or too random, but I noticed that lately you haven't been wearing anything flashy, it's like you're a different person in your body," Gabriella told her once they were back in front of Gabriella's 109 inch plasma screen TV that hung over her white fireplace so, they could watch it perfectly from their spots on the white chaise lounge couches. "Is something wrong?"_

_"No, nothing's wrong," Sharpay told her before she softly sighed, grabbed the movie they were watching – The Notebook – before she turned towards Gabriella and said, "Brie-Ella, can I tell you something?"_

_"Of course, Shar-Bear, anything," Gabriella told her as she set her ice cream down and turned towards her newly found blonde best friend or more like sister as the semi-warm wind blew through the open balcony doors as the summer night wind of that fateful summer between Junior and Senior year, reminded them of the friendship that was found that strange summer._

_"I don't wear flashy cloths or dress like I did back in school because…I know I'm recognized," Sharpay started before taking a deep breath and then continuing, "I mean, I know people recognized me in high school but only because I was the Ice Queen bitch and people were afraid of me. I mean I love sparkles and all that jazz, but…I don't know for some time now it's felt like nothing when you have no one to share it with, I mean sure I have Ryan, but I didn't have any girl friend's who didn't like me just because I got money…but when you told me off this summer Gabriella and called me on my shit, I was shocked…I'll give you that, but most of all I was honestly happy that someone was brave enough to tell what my consequence was telling me all along. Brie-Ella, I told you this because I want to thank you for rescuing me before it was too late so, thank you Brie-Ella and I love you. And I'll eternally and forever be in your dept."_

_"Oh, Shar-Bear," Gabriella said before she hugged the blonde girl as they sat their softly crying together, both knowing how lucky they were to have each other…_

* * *

"**DADDY!"** Sharpay and Gabriella squealed as they jumped out of Troy's Audi and spotted their parents in front of Mark's Garden which was the home to the world renowned floral arranger, Mark Held, seeing as Sharpay's parents (along with Lucille who) were all up visiting all December and up until January 4th of the New Year.

Greg and Vance laughed before catching their daughter, who jumped up and wrapped their arms around their necks and their legs around their waists before placing kisses on their cheeks.

"Hiya, Daddy," Gabriella greeted her daddy before giggling as he spun her around a couple of times before letting her down on her feet, holding her until she wasn't dizzy anymore.

"Hiya, Baby Girl," Greg greeted his daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead before moving to hug Inez, Derby, and Lucille.

"Greg, Vance," Troy and Zeke greeted giving them man hugs before Troy was pulled into a vice grip hug from his mom, who he hugged while picking her off the ground a little.

"So, we ready to do this?" Inez asked everyone once the greetings were done.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied with a soft smile and lacing her fingers with Troy they began to walk into Mark's Garden while Zeke held the door open for everyone. "Thanks, Lake."

"Your very welcome, Ria," Zeke replied as he hugged her.

"Aren't Taylor and Chad supposed to be here?" Sharpay asked Gabriella while they were waiting for the lady at the desk to get Mark.

"They had classes and then they were going back to theirs to study," Gabriella told her as she leaned her head on Troy's shoulder, who smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hi, you guys must be my noon appointment," the guy that came back with the receptionist said before smiling at them and saying, "I'm Mark Held."

"Hi, Mr. Held, I'm Greg Montez and this is my wife Inez. Our friends, Lucille Bolton, Derby and Vance Evans; and this is Sharpay Evans, the maid of honor; and these two are Troy and Gabriella, the engaged couple," Greg told him as he pointed out each person who shook his hand.

"Well, if you didn't tell me that I probably would have guessed by the way they look at each other," Mark told them with a smile before he turned to Gabriella and said, "So, Ms. Montez, we talked on the phone and I have set up those floral arrangement along with those bouquets if you would like to take a look at them with your fiancé and family."

"Sure and please, Mr. Held, call me Gabriella," Gabriella told him softly.

"Only if you call me Mark, Mr. Held is my dad," Mark told her causing them all to laugh softly before Mark led them towards where the arrangements were set up.

After looking at all the arrangements, Troy and Gabriella told Mark which one's they wanted before they did all the paper work. Biding their goodbyes and Gabriella rechecking the dates, they left the building and headed towards the place that were going to custom make their wedding favors.

* * *

**(Louise's)**

"Gabriella, Troy, how are you?" The owner of the place where they were getting their favors, Louise, asked them as she hugged them happily.

"Hi, Louise, we're good," Troy replied with a smile as Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella smiled before making the introductions of the people behind her and Troy, "Louise, this is Troy's mom, Lucille Bolton; my parents, Greg and Inez Montez; one of the groomsmen, Zeke Baylor; and this is my Maid of Honor and best friend ever, Sharpay Evans."

"Hi, I'm Louise and I own this shop so, feel free to look around and consider whatever sweet you like a gift," the middle aged woman told them before she said, "Okay, you two, let's got get our meeting underway and if you all feel free and if these two don't mind you can sit with us and listen."

"Oh, I'm so coming Brie-Ella knows she can't get rid of me that easily," Sharpay told Louise with a smile as she looped her arm through Gabriella's who giggled while everyone else said they too would like to listen in on the meeting.

"Okay so, first things first, I've got to make sure that you wanted these things on them. Your first name and Bolton as the last name followed by the date and the phrase 'The Start of Something New' right?" Louise asked them as she checked over the papers from their last meeting.

"Yep," they both replied.

"Okay, good, then I won't have to change anything," Louise told them before she handed them all each a little silver tin, "Okay, these are the mint tins that have Happy New Year on them, followed by Mr. & Mrs. Bolton along with date of the wedding and the phrase we talked about. And inside you guys decided on those personalized M&Ms right?"

"Right," Troy replied after Gabriella nodded as she and Sharpay continued to look at the tin before they were handed something else by Louise.

What Louise handed them was a mini bottle of sparkling cider that had a gold foil wrapped top to it, over the cork, and around the bottle was a simple black and white label that read beside a picture of them:

**Thank you for celebrating with us on our wedding day**

**Gabriella & Troy**

**December 31, 2009**

"Now, you guys decided on apple cider right?" Louise asked them and seeing them she asked, "So, would you care if your family and friends took a sip of it?"

"Not at all," Gabriella replied and watched a Louise poured them all a glass of the sparkling apple cider.

"And you wanted 350 bottles of apple cider, right?" Louise asked after taking a sip of her cider and seeing them nod, she checked off her sheet so, that part of the order was done. Smiling, she grabbed the favor which was a personalized wine class that had gold writing on it and a red outline of one heart while the other heart was outlined in white:

**Troy & Gabriella**

**December 31, 2009**

**The Start of Something New**

"Oh, wow those are gorgeous," Lucille commented on beauty of the wine glass seeing as none of them had ever seen such beautiful glass

"It's that gorgeous?" Louise asked no one in particular before she asked them, "Did you know that that's actually sand?"

"No, I can't be," the adults said.

Louise just smiled and turned towards Gabriella and said, "Would you like to tell them or should I?"

"Can I please?" Gabriella asked and seeing the nod from Louise she told the parents, Zeke, and Sharpay what Louise had told her and Troy when they had stopped in to order everything, "That's seriously sand…well, sand that's been hit by lighting. You guys have all seen the movie Reese Witherspoon, Patrick Dempsy, and John Lucas were in right, Sweet Home Alabama?" After seeing them nod, she said, "Well, it's just like that."

"So all the glass making and everything else that evolved around the glass was real?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep," Troy replied.

"Well, it's truly beautiful," Inez said they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yep," Gabriella agreed with them as she leaned her head on Troy's shoulder and softly smiled as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"And last but certainly not least, are the Christmas wedding ornaments you wanted," Louise told them.

They all gazed at the three ball ornaments in front of them. The first one was a white one that had red writing and a red imprinted design on it that read:

**Gabriella & Troy**

**December 31, 2009**

**The Start of Something New**

The second one was gold and it had white writing and a white design on it that read the same thing as did the red ball that had gold writing and a design on it. All the designs were the same, their complete design consisted of four little ones, the four little ones were a Wildcat logo from East High followed by a music note, a shooting star, and two hearts linked together.

"These are beautiful you guys," Sharpay honestly told them.

* * *

_**(Zeke and Sharpay's Apartment)**_

"So did they get everything they wanted?" Taylor asked Sharpay as she, Chad, Zeke, and Sharpay settled down in the living room.

"Yeah," Sharpay replied before adding, "You should see the favors. They're all so cute."

"What about the food?" Chad asked causing them all to roll their eyes.

"Brie-Ella said that the hotel, where the reception, wedding, and where we're staying at; are setting up a buffet of all different sorts of foods that our normally seen around this time of the year; there will be alcoholic drinks, but they will be asking for ID so, they have no underage drinkers, but they did say that they're will be hot chocolate which Gabriella's Grandma Santiago, that's her mom's mom, is faxing the recipe over for her famous Mexican hot chocolate, and there will also be non-alcoholic seasonal margaritas there too," Sharpay told them before taking a drink of her Pepsi and then continued on talking, "Gabriella said that she talked with Sylvia Weinstock last night and Sylvia said that she will be flying out with the cake the night before the wedding to make sure that it gets to Colorado undamaged and put together okay. All that Gabriella or Troy would tell me is that it's a delicious cake and beautiful with six tires for all three-hundred and fifty guests except for the top tier that is which will be saved and put away for their one year wedding anniversary. For desert, well that's they're little surprise for everyone, except that Zeke is going to be making cookies and crème brûlée which both will be served at the rehearsal dinner and reception, also at the rehearsal dinner Gabriella told me that she got Troy a groom's cake without him knowing so keep that on the down low, and that will be served at the rehearsal dinner. So, that's it, oh and the flowers are beautiful, but I'm not allowed saying anything but that. So any questions?"

"Yeah, when are they leaving for Colorado?" Chad asked Sharpay.

"Brie-Ella said that her parents, Troy and his parents, along with Zeke and my parents are flying out on the twenty-sixth so, that they can start getting things all sorted out in Colorado and then on the twenty-seventh Martha, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason are flying out with their parents from Albuquerque which is where they all our spending Christmas, but of course Ryan will be spending it with Martha's parents seeing as our mom and dad are up here helping with everything, and then Gabriella said she didn't know when you guys were flying out because she knew that you guys were going home to New Mexico for Christmas so, that's still a blank that we'll need to fill. And then guests are due to arrive from the twenty-eighth to the night of the wedding, Ms. Darbus is flying out with Ryan, Martha, Kelsi and Jason," Sharpay told them.

"That's when we're flying out too," Taylor told her.

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell Brie-Ella that," Sharpay said and made herself a mental note of that and one on her hot pink notepad with her silver glitter pen. Smiling, she decided to finally get down to the matter at hand, "Okay, why I called you all here minus to tell you guys all that stuff is, that we need to plan a bachelorette party, and a bachelor party, but before we do that we have to three way call Ryan & Martha and Kelsi & Jason so, they can get in on this too. Oh, and also Christy & Brett."

So together they all each took a couple and called them while Zeke was in the kitchen getting them all cups of hot chocolate so, by the time he came back everyone was excitingly talking through phones and face to face.

"So, which to start on first," Martha wondered.

"Wait before that who's throwing my sister a bridal shower?" Brett asked.

"You're mom and Lucille," Sharpay replied before suggesting, "Let's at least make sure to plan these parties where Troy and Gabriella are able to meet up at some time because if not, well I think you all know what happens."

"Yeah, they get overly hormonal and moody. You just say one word to them and the next thing you know, you're changing your shirt because they poured water over your head and hair that took hours to do," Chad told them causing them all to laugh.

"Dude, you know not to mess with Troy when Gabriella's not with him," Zeke told him.

"No I didn't know, but I do know," Chad told him causing them all to laugh.

"Don't worry; it was the same way with my sister when she and our parents flew up here to visit after Black Friday. She was seriously moody and hormonal…I remember when our cousin, John, asked her if she was pregnant…"

"He didn't?!" The girls gasped except for Christy, who was most likely sitting beside Brett at Harvard as he told the story.

"He did, you remember don't you, Baby?" They heard Brett asked Christy, who they heard reply with a 'yes' before he continued the story, "Well when John said that my dad's eyes went so wide it wasn't funny and I swear I could see his death plan for Troy in his head not to mention fire coming from his nostrils, it took Gabriella, our mom, and Christy forever to reassure him that Gabriella wasn't pregnant. So, after getting him calmed down, they all laughed as Gabriella took two pumpkin pies, one in each hand, and smashed them on either side of his face before grabbing the can of whipped cream, spraying it on him before topping it off with sprinkles. It was so funny, everyone had tears in they're eyes, but yeah, the point is Gabriella's…she's…different without Troy so, let's just make sure that we get them to meet up at sometime during the parties, maybe at the last club that we hit on our club hopping."

"Most defiantly," Ryan agreed.

"Okay, so that's settled…last club make sure Superstar and Brie-Ella meet up, got it," Sharpay told them as she wrote it down before asking, "Okay so, do you all want to have one drink, our first of twenty holes at a bar together before heading to our other nineteen alone?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, but um, what's the parents got to say about this?" Jason asked.

"Well, obviously the dad's are going to be cool with you boys doing it, but they'll just tell you to make sure that you won't get caught or you don't get to plastered which brings up to the next subject, the date, Brie-Ella and Superstar have begged my wedding cohort, aka Chad, to not have it the night before the wedding because they don't want to be…intoxicated at their wedding and not remember anything and the same with others, plus they said when they ring in the New Year there will be enough drinking."

"Okay, so we obviously can't do it on the fourteenth because that's Gabriella's 19th surprise birthday bash that Troy's been planning with Sharpay's help for ages so, that leaves all the rest except, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day…oh and the day's that the rest of us will be in New Mexico," Taylor said.

"How about we do it on the 20th?" Christy suggested before adding, "Because that way, Brett and I will already be there because we're flying up for Gabriella's party on the thirteenth, but keep that on the down low because she doesn't know we're going to be there. We're one of her surprises from Troy along with Kelsi & Jason, Martha & Ryan, being the part of the people surprise also along with Gabriella's grandparents."

"Okay, got it, keep quite and the date sounds perfect, don't you all think?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah," was chorused which caused Sharpay to write it down.

"Okay, next thing on the agenda in my head is to tell you guys that Brie-Ella and Superstar talked with Zeke and I today and they decided to have all the Wildcats with Brett and Christy and have one big Wedding Party party on the twenty-ninth, what do you guys say?" Sharpay said.

"Hell yes!" The guys chorused while the girls just cheered.

"Okay good, next thing is…we need to vote on who's going to tell Troy and Gabriella that they will be sleeping alone the night of the wedding after the rehearsal dinner that is…and that they won't be able to see each other till Brie-Ella see's Superstar at the end of the aisle and they say 'I do' and live happily ever after?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before suddenly everyone (minus the person that was picked) said, _**"CHAD!"**_

"Oh man, you guys really want me to die don't you?" Chad grumbled at them making them all burst out into laughter and giggles.

_**TBC…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well, there it is…I hope you guys like this. I tried to add some humor in it while making sure they accomplished things so, I hope it worked out that way. I hope you guys enjoyed it, especially since I made it long for not updating since...FOREVER! I love you all. XOXO**_

_**BTW:**_ Louise and Louise's in my creation...

_**Toodles.**_

_**Best 2010 Zanessa/Troyella Wishes!**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	14. 19 & Fabulous

_**Chapter started: December 27, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: December 28, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's another new one for this story, I hope you all enjoy it! XOXO

**P.S.** Sorry for the small time jump…well, I guess it's not really a time jump when you don't know what day it was in my other chapter, honestly that's most likely why I "forget" to add the dates.

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

_**-Chapter 13: 19 and Fabulous-**_

_**(December 14, 2009.)**_

Troy waited impatiently on the couch in the living room of his and Gabriella's apartment. Tonight was the culmination of months of planning and secrets kept from Gabriella, by not only him, but their parents, Gabriella's brother, their friends, and of course by the Lakers', who played a semi-major role in tonight.

He grinned slightly and looked at the brightly colored wrapped boxes sitting next to him on the couch. He would give her only a few of the fourteen of them now, the rest would just have to wait until they came back home to give her the rest.

After another fifteen minutes passed, Troy called down the hall towards their bedroom, "Brie, are you about ready? The care will be here anytime."

Gabriella sat with her clear lip gloss in hand as she listened to her fiancé's voice. Her hair was done, her dress was on, her heels were sitting on the floor next to her, and her make up was complete and flawless minus the red lipstick that she had yet to apply.

She had imagined all the other birthday's spent in L.A. when she was younger with her family and the Lakers', about the birthday's – two to be exact – spent in Albuquerque, New Mexico that Troy had all planned out, and she wondered how tonight was going to be different.

Well, for a couple of things she knew would be very different and upsetting…the rest of the Wildcats, her best friends, that were in New York couldn't make it because of studying for mid-terms; her brother and Christy had a major case that was tossed on their lap at last minute by one of their teachers, seeing as they were the best and the top students in their class; Jack couldn't make it up because he had the basketball team in practice over load because of the up-and-coming Christmas tournament that East High was invited too; her Grandma Lena Santiago and her Grandpa Juan Santiago, her mom's parents, and her dad's parent's, Grandma Sophie Montez and her Grandpa Adam Montez, couldn't make it up because her Montez grandparents were sick and her Santiago grandparents who lived right next to the U.S. – Mexico border, just didn't have time to because of work; and Troy's grandparent's on his mom's side, the Carter side, could make it because Grandma Annie had to work and Grandpa Jack (Senior) had to work also…and she had to face it, tonight was going to be a major bummer without everyone special.

It better be good, Bolton, or else, Gabriella thought as she looked in the mirror. She smiled, knowing that he would indeed come through for her, like always; she finished applying her Vanilla lip gloss before capping it and putting it into her silver metallic clutch.

"Hey, Beautiful, whatcha thinkin' about?" Troy asked her as he touched her delicate hair with his fingers.

She smiled at him before saying, "You."

"Good because I was thinking about you too," Troy told her causing her to softy smile at him before he caught her lips in a soft quick kiss. Pulling back he asked her, "You ready to go?"

"Only if you tell me where we're going," Gabriella told him, trying to compromise with him.

"Nuh-uh, nice try, Baby, but that won't work on me," Troy told her as he watched her slip the flimsy straps to her black Jimmy Choo's on that went perfectly with her black _Lover_ Initiation Lace dress from Refinery29 and her hair that was curled and in a 50'ish-styled do with dark eye make up and clear lip gloss that made her lips pop. "You look beautiful, Baby."

"Thank you, Handsome," Gabriella replied with a soft smile as she took in his look of medium dark blue Diesel skinny jeans, black T-shirt, grey leather coat, and black boots.

Troy smiled at her before kissing her cheek and then offering her his arm as he led her out of their bedroom, down the hall, and towards where her black leather coat with white fur on it was hung up by in the hall closet.

Kissing the dogs goodbye and telling them to behave, they walked out of the apartment and locked the door after making sure every light was off, except for the one in the living room which was kept on for the dogs.

Troy carefully helped his girlfriend get into the back passenger side of the white Audi SUV that was parked at the curb in front of their apartment complex, as he admired her well-toned legs thanks to her grueling college volleyball practices from her first season of college volleyball and now from her grueling first year college basketball practices, and thanked God that the dress that fell mid-thigh showed what amazing legs his girlfriend had.

"Thank you, Wildcat, this is…amazing," Gabriella said simply.

Troy just smiled at her before nodding towards the driver to take off as soon as possible. As the car began to move, both sat in comfortable silence on either end of the backseat and watched the streetlights and city lights of Los Angeles pass.

"Brie, when you thanked me, you didn't have too. This is your night, I'm just the host who's put this all together with some help along the way," Troy honestly told her.

"Troy, do you ever miss Albuquerque?" Gabriella asked him right out of the blue.

"Wow, Baby, that was kind of random, but um…yeah, sometimes. I mean yeah, I miss my parents and I'll admit it, East High too, but being here with you and some of our friends while taking on the City of Angels without parents, well minus yours of course, is kind of our way of starting something new and I wouldn't have it any other way. You?"

"I guess, I miss Albuquerque, it was like another home to me, but so is L.A. I mean I was born and raised here until the middle of Junior Year so, it really doesn't matter where I am because no matter if I'm here or in Albuquerque, I'll be home, but only as long as you, my parents, the dogs, and my friends are with me."

"I'll always be with you, Gabriella, always," Troy told her using her full name to tell her that he was serious.

"Ditto, Baby, ditto," Gabriella replied before she decided to change the subject so with a hopeful smile and look in her eyes she asked, "So where are we heading?"

"I wish I had kept track of how many times you've asked that same question over the last week and not just to me, but to our friends, my mom, your parents, even _Sharpay's_ parents," Troy told her.

"I can't help it, Wildcat, I'm curious," Gabriella told him before asking, "And why if we're going some where's fancy then why are you not dressed up? Because if we aren't going to no place fancy, which I would totally be okay with because I'm with you might I add, then why did I put on this fancy dress?"

"Okay, number one, Baby, haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat and you being a former Wild_cat_…well, that would be very bad. And number two, I'm the host; I get to wear what ever I want." Seeing, that she was opening her mouth to find a quick retort, he told her, "And tell me which one of us, you or me, enjoys getting dressed up to go out? Sharpay has turned you into a mini-her with about wanting and enjoying to get dressed up to go out, but I will give her the credit she deserves for picking out that wonderful and simply sexy dress choice for you."

"So you like it, then?" Gabriella asked as she tugged softly at the hem of the black dress as she waited for Troy's honest and true approval.

"Yes, I do, it's very sexy and so you. Your legs are just amazing by the way, have I ever told you that because they are," Troy told her causing her to giggle before he closed his eyes and breathed in. "Caramel or vanilla or Love Spell…no wait, that's like the Love Spell lotion from Victoria's Secret Secret Garden collection, isn't it?"

Gabriella gave him an impressed expression before asking him, "Okay, I'm impressed. How'd you know?"

"I just like to know everything about you. I'll make you a bet right now," he licked his lips and stared at hers. "I'll bet you when we get married I'll be able to tell you what kind of perfume you're wearing at the wedding."

Gabriella shot him a look through the corner of her eyes as she stared out at the street lights and said, "_If_ we get married…"

"Excuse me?" Troy interrupted; shocked she would say something like that.

"Well, you haven't told me where we're going so why should I marry you, huh?" Gabriella said, pretending that she was serious while she was trying to hold in a giggle.

"Because you love me, I love you, you already agreed and the wedding's in like one week," Troy told her, knowing that purposely messing up on his number of weeks would instantly get her to admit that she was going to marry him because she counted down to their wedding day.

"Two week and half weeks," Gabriella instantly corrected him just like he predicted and she groaned as smirk appeared on his face so, coming up with her own mini-way of payback she said, "When we have our wedding day, you'll be so lost that you'll barely remember your own name."

"Nuh-uh, I promise you I'll remember every moment of it," Troy told her, knowing she wasn't referring to him getting drunk, but lost and bombarded in the crowd of old friends, class mates and team mates along with the whole Santiago-Montez family and Bolton family coming along with most of the East High teachers.

The serious look he gave her with his eyes was almost enough to make Gabriella cross the seat of the vehicle, ruin her make up and hair, and wrinkle her new dress.

Troy saw the look on her face and instantly blinked his eyelids again forcing shadows over his electric blue eyes, "This is exactly why I got an SUV and _not_ a limo tonight especially, after what happened our last time in a limo when you gave me that look before pouncing on me."

"Sneaky, Bolton, real sneaky and you know one of these day's I'll get back at you right," Gabriella told him and giggled as she saw him nod his head.

"Hey all I knew is that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you otherwise. We have some where's to be and you, my Brie, are the guest of honor, I'm just the host," Troy told her before he took the chance to lean over and give her a kiss as the SUV came to a stop.

"We're here Sweetheart," Troy said as he looked out the window to see that they had arrived in the back parking lot of the East Restaurant.

Gabriella trying to be sneaky, ducked her head to look around, but she couldn't because one of her fiancé's hands came to gently claps over her eyes so, she could see anything and she shivered as she felt him whisper in her ear, "You're surprise…date awaits, my lady, and I hope you have a Happy 19th Birthday, Gabriella. I love you so much, Baby. I just want you to have fun tonight, but to please keep in mind _you're going home with me_."

"I wouldn't and would never want to go with anybody else. You and me forever and eternity, right?"

"Forever and eternity," Troy told her as he kissed her before opening the door for her, letting her walk in first, but making sure that he quickly caught up with her so he could still cover her curious chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

Gabriella tried not to cry, but that was impossible as she estimated over a hundred people were here to celebrated her birthday. The other thing she thought impossible at the very moment was to let go of Troy's arm so, with tears beginning to drip from her eyes she reached up with her right hand, the one clutching the clutch, and wiped just a couple of the wet droplets away. That's when she decided to, right there and then, to bury here face against her fiancé's jacket with the hope her make up wouldn't be ruined.

Troy turned his handsome face toward her, smiling, knowing this was exactly what she wanted and how she would react. He knew her so well so, well sometimes that a tiny sliver had to admit scared him the death. He bent his head down to place loving kisses in her hair. "Happy Birthday, Brie." He didn't have to raise his voice, but he couldn't whisper. "Is this okay?" he smiled as she lifted her face from his arm and gleamed up at him.

"Okay?" she said, struggling to return his question, "Troy, Babe, this is perfect. Only one other thing could make this even more perfect…but right now, that certain thing might make me faint so, I'm glad that's happening on New Year's Eve."

Troy just smiled at her and connected their lips in a passionate kiss, pulling her against him, as they continued to kiss passionately as flashes went off, cat calls, suggestive hollers from guys, and romantic 'aw's' from the women had all began to disappear only leaving them and no one outside their world, Troy and Gabriella's world.

----

"Karaoke, Brie?" Troy asked her with a smirk as they sat at the family table which she had found out consisted of her surprises…well, the family surprises of the Bolton's both parents and the grandparents, her parents, her Santiago grandparents, and her Montez grandparents, but also Sharpay and Zeke.

"Um…how about later," Gabriella told him causing the table to laugh as he pouted.

"Okay, but only because I've got to give a mini-speech, one that you didn't write may I add," Troy told her before swiftly placing a kiss on her lips while the people around the table laughed and then quieted down as he began to talk onstage, "Hey everyone! Just to make sure, we're all here for Gabriella's birthday, right? 'Cause if not, I'm not sure how you got past the security, but get the hell out…this is a private part believe it or not…and yes mom you smack me later for swearing," everyone laughed as Lucille gave him a look that told him she would do it before he continued his speech, "Okay, first I want to say, sorry we're a tad late. Gabriella didn't believe there was really a party so once I finally convinced her that we had to come out tonight she took her time getting dressed and all dolled up," he grinned and winked at his girlfriend as everyone laughed and watching closely he say her gently hold up her left hand and then gently tapped on her middle finger. Troy's grin spread as he realized she was flipping him off in her own special way, "Okay, okay, I get it Brie, I do. Seriously everyone, I hope you're having a good time so far. I just want to take a minute to thank you all for coming out here for Gabriella's party when I know the holiday's right around the corner as is Gabriella's and my wedding so, this defiantly means a lot. I know, we know, how much each of you love Brie. And it really means a lot for you to celebrate this special night with her," his face lost the joking smirk and turned into a simple, gentle smile, as he asked, "Brie, Baby, can you come up here please?"

Gabriella gently shook her head 'no', and protested when Chad and Brett got a look from Troy telling them to "help" her get onstage so, that's just what they did. Everyone laughed as Brett picked his little sister up around her waist, making sure her dress didn't ride up and then smiled as Chad held Gabriella's legs together so she couldn't kick them, or hurt herself, or show any one what was underneath the dress.

"Thanks, guys," Troy told them before saying, "Let's give it up for Gabriella's big brother, Brett Montez, and my best friend and Gabriella's other brother…"

"**FROM ANOTHER MOTHER…AND FATHER!"** Chad yelled out causing everyone to laugh and then laugh harder as Taylor whacked him on the back of his head.

"Anyways, Gabriella's other brother, Chad Danforth, for bringing the stubborn birthday girl up here," Troy chuckled as Gabriella just huffed at him before trying to walk off stage. Smiling, he reached for her hand and gently said in front of all the party-goers, "Gabriella, Brie, Baby, I love you. We all do, and we want you to enjoy this night. I want you to know as well, as everyone else in this room that you're my everything, I love you, and I can't wait to marry you in two and half weeks. I love you Gabriella so much. Happy 19th Birthday, Baby!"

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA!"** The rest of the room yelled too as they cheered and watched as the couple kissed on stage with Gabriella's tears falling down her cheeks.

"**BRIE-ELLA, YOU'RE NINETEEN AND FABULOUS GIRL! I LOVE YOU, FOREVER AND ALWAYS!"** Sharpay screamed causing everyone to either laugh or smile, or it just caused Gabriella to pull away from Troy, get off the stage, and move to hug her best friend tightly.

-----

_**//This belly button dangle**_

_**Will probably be just one of those things**_

_**I won't be showing off too often at sixty-five**_

_**This butterfly tattoo**_

_**Might be something I tell my kids not too do**_

_**Spring break shouldn't last the rest of your life//**_

Troy smiled at how true the words were, his girlfriend did have a belly button dangle and she didn't have a tattoo. He smiled as he watched her dance with her Sharpay, Taylor, and her other three female college student surprises, Kelsi, Martha, and Christy as they danced and sung along to Bomshel's song "19 and Crazy" with the rest of the other females and the Wildcats' moms', even both of hers and his grandma's!

_**//There were things I should not have done**_

_**But then again, well I sure had fun//**_

Gabriella smiled as she caught her fiance's eyes on her as he watched her dance and sang along with the all the other females on the dance floor.

_**//Being free, being wild, being bulletproof**_

_**Back then we were rebels without a clue**_

_**Nothing in the world that we wouldn't do**_

_**Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh,**_

_**Didn't give a damn what people say**_

_**We were doing it, doing it our way**_

_**I wish that we could always stay**_

_**19 and crazy//**_

"She sure is something, huh?" Brett asked Troy as he sat beside him and smiled at Troy who was still staring at his sister, who he was so in-love with.

"Yeah, she is," Troy whispered just barely loud enough for Brett to hear.

_**//I fall in love with those guys**_

_**That keep my dad awake at night**_

_**Running his knife across a red stone**_

_**Maybe he hates their long hair**_

_**The tattoos or the chains they all wear**_

_**Mostly he hates your black camero//**_

"I'm glad you're not like that," Greg told Troy from his spot beside him.

"Well, you're welcome," Troy said with a chuckle causing them all to laugh before he asked, "What would have done if I was like that?"

"Either move or shot you, whichever one would have been more satisfying for me," Greg told him causing them all to chuckle harder.

_**//We were young, so in love**_

_**And we still haven't grown up//**_

Now, those words were true, him and Gabriella may be 19 years old, and both first year college students at UCLA in Los Angeles, California, and they were suppose to act mature…well, okay more mature than Chad, but in truth when all three of them got together, they all became five year olds again with pranks, jokes, stupid comments and movements, everything. But despite all of that they were still so in love, that it wasn't funny…

_**//Being free, being wild, being bulletproof**_

_**Back then we were rebels without a clue**_

_**Nothing in the world that we wouldn't do**_

_**Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh,**_

_**Didn't give a damn what people say**_

_**We were doing it, doing it our way**_

_**I wish that we could always stay**_

_**19 and crazy//**_

Troy continued to smile at her as he watched her through her head back and laugh at something that Chad said once he had joined their small group which in return made them all laugh. _Oh yeah, her giggle was defiantly contagious_, he thought.

_**//The only things that I regret are things that we didn't do**_

_**Those crazy days that I have left**_

_**Have led me here to you//**_

"You know what, I'll talk to you guys later," Troy told them as he set his and Gabriella's Pepsi down and went to answer the siren call he was getting from his fiancé.

When he reached the dance floor, he heard his mom tell him, "This is a girls, mom, and Chad only section. Sorry, Sweetie you're going to have to go back with the dad's and guys until this one's over."

"Mom," Troy whined causing them all to laugh.

"Would you like a little cheese with your whine, Superstar?" Causing them all to laugh as Troy playfully glared at her as she continued to dance with his fiancé to the rest of the song.

_**//Being free, being wild, being bulletproof**_

_**Back then we were rebels without a clue**_

_**Nothing in the world that we wouldn't do**_

_**Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh,**_

_**Didn't give a damn what people say**_

_**We were doing it, doing it our way**_

_**I wish that we could always stay**_

_**19 and crazy//**_

"Hey, Wildcat?" Gabriella said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips softly with his as they continued to dance to the song's chords.

"Yeah, Brie," Troy replied.

"_**Promise me we will always stay 19 and crazy,"**_ Gabriella told him as she sung the last two lines of the song softly in his ear causing him to smile.

"I promise, Brie. I love you," Troy told her as he placed a kiss on her cheek while they danced to the next song, which thankfully was a slow song.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there's another one. I hope you all enjoyed it! I love you all so much! Thanks for sticking with me…that is if you still are. XOXO.**_

_**Toodles.**_

_**P.S. **_The reason that Gabriella's last line is italic and bolded is because it's the last part of the song.

_**Best of 2010 Zanessa/Troyella wishes!**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	15. Oh My Mamma Mia, Lingerie!

_**Chapter started: February 4, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: February 12, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ W-O-W, just W-O-W, I haven't updated this story in FOR-EV-ER! That is so mean of mean, oh my gosh guys, I'm sorry, sooooo sorry! Please forgive me and I'll be honest the reason I haven't updated is because I've been stumped with a terrible writing disease called…"WRITER'S BLOCK!" Eek, I know, right, scary?! It so is and defiantly not something to jock about, I swear I have a writer's block phobia, seriously I think I do. Well, enough of this, I'm gonna type away and see where my ideas will lead me in this newly updated chappie. I hope you all enjoy it. I love you Cloe and thanks for all your help with the wedding stuff for this one!! I love ya!

Toodles.

* * *

_**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**_

_**-Chapter 14: Oh My Mamma Mia, Lingerie!-**_

**(December 16, 2009. – Los Angeles, California.)**

"We sure had some fun last night didn't we, Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked her best friend as they got ready for Gabriella's Bridal Shower that was being thrown by Lucille, Inez, and the grandmothers on both sides of all the four families.

"Yeah, it was defiantly fun and tiring," Gabriella told Sharpay as she walked out of hers and Troy's bathroom dressed in a white robe, red fuzzy slippers, and a black towel wrapped in her hair.

"Mmhm," Taylor said while Kelsi, Martha, and Christy agreed as they all sat around Gabriella's and Troy's massive and beautiful bedroom.

"So is anyone gonna tell me where we're going and what we're doing today that's got every special female in my life, except for our moms and grandma's , in here and getting me up when I should be sleeping in and why the boys and dad's have stolen my fiancé and kicked him out of the house so, they could go play basketball at Staple's which is right where I want to be," Gabriella questioned them as she walked over to her walk-in closet and asked them, "And what should I wear today?"

"Something totally you and totally adorable, like you normally do," Jasmine told her sister's and her beautiful friend.

Gabriella smiled at Jasmine and then as the other girls nodded, but frowned as her best friend made her sit on the bed before she went to raid the closet before tossing her a dress and saying, "There Brie-Ella, that's what you should wear, now go get changed so, I can do your hair and make up, please."

"You still haven't answered my questions yet," She reminded them as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in the outfit Sharpay chose which was a cute black strapless dress that featured a flattering a-line skirt with a large black bow embellishment with a pleated bust, the skirt falling just above her knees; and moved to sit by Sharpay, who smiled at her best friend and began to put moose in her hands before she started to brush her best friend's hair and style it.

"We're going to your Bridal Shower of course, Silly," Christy told her before she excused herself and went to change into her outfit for the Bridal Shower.

"Wait, what Bridal Shower…mine?! How, when, why, who?!" Gabriella said shocked causing them all to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Brie-Ella," Sharpay who was putting her best friend's hair in Audrey Hepburn's famous bun that she wore in the movie "Breakfast at Tiffany's".

With a defeated sigh, Gabriella said, "Fine, but I trust you guys."

"We know," Christy said as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a flirty cocktail dress by Terani that had a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist while the floral printed skirt featured a tulle underlay of red and green to really make it pop as it fell just above her knees.

"I like your outfit, Christy, its pretty," Jasmine told Christy, who smiled at her.

"Thanks," Christy said as she slipped on some gold bangles, a gold cross necklace, gold hoops, and then lastly a simple pair of red high heels; all tying her cute tropical floral look together as did her straight hair and red make up.

"Can I go get changed now?" Jasmine asked and everyone nodded and smiled a she skipped into the bathroom to get ready for the Bridal Shower.

"There, Brie-Ella, your done," Sharpay told her best friend after she finished applying Gabriella's make up which resembled Audrey Hepburn's make up in the movie "Breakfast at Tiffany's" before she put a couple strands of Tiffany & Co. pearls around Gabriella's neck, followed by a matching bracelet and earrings, and topping off the look with a pair of black Jimmy Choo high heels.

"Oh my, I love your outfit, Gabriella," Jasmine said as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a cute pale yellow summer dress that had a white belt to it that went perfectly with her white flip flops, pale yellow make up, and white beaded jewelry, and not to mention her hair that was crimped perfectly, thanks to her sister.

"Aw, you look so cute, Jasmine and thanks," Gabriella told the young girl as she hugged her while Kelsi moved to go changed in the bathroom for the party also.

"She's right, Jazzy, you do," Kelsi told her little sister as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a cute green and yellow babydoll dress that had a strapless sweetheart neckline, and a sequined bust with an empire waist and short pleated skirt; a pair of yellow high heels sat on her feet, and green beaded jewelry helped accent and complete the outfit.

"Thanks, Kelly," Jasmine replied as she hugged her sister, using her nickname for her sister.

Soon later, the rest of the girls, were all dressed and ready for the party – Taylor in a cute purple summer dress and a pair of black Mary Jane's, Martha in a cute black dress with a pair of white Mary Jane's, and Sharpay in a cute pink sequined dress with a pair of black Jimmy Choo's on her feet – and they all smiled and gracefully walked out of Gabriella's and Troy's apartment and slide into the waiting black stretch limo which was gonna be their transport to the Bridal Party location.

---

**(East Restaurant)**

"Well, it defiantly doesn't look like my birthday party was held here last night," Gabriella stated as they walked into the restaurant to find it closed due to a private party and noticed that the mom's, grandma's, Ms. Darbus, and other close female relative and friends around the restaurant waiting for them to arrive.

"Mija, we didn't hear you guys come in," Inez dressed in a cute green summer dress with black high heels, told her daughter before Lucille, dressed in a cute red summer dress and white high heels; both pulled the bride-to-be in a tight embrace causing Gabriella to just smile and hug them back. _God, do I love these two strong and beautiful women_, Gabriella thought as she hugged them with a bright smile.

Soon, later the party was underway and Gabriella was given the Bridal Shower invite in a picture frame to keep as a memory. The invite had a black and white zebra background with a big red heart centered in it that read in elegant black writing:

_**A Lingerie & Tiffany Bridal Shower for**_

_**Gabriella Montez**_

_**A flow blown lunch complete with cake**_

_**Wednesday, December 16**__**th**_

_**5 o'clock**_

_**East Restaurant**_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

_**Hosted by:**_

_**Lucille Bolton, Inez Montez, Grandma Santiago, Grandma Montez, Grandma Carter, and Grandma Bolton**_

_**Selections at**_

_**Victoria's Secret & Tiffany and Co.**_

Everyone laughed as Gabriella's blushed a deep read when she read the 'Victoria's Secret' and 'A Lingerie Bridal Shower' parts on the invite because she defiantly knew what was coming, but smiled gratefully at Monique McCall, Taylor's older sister, who told her with a soft smile, "And don't worry, it's not just lingerie, that's a promise."

"Thanks, Monica," the blushing Filipina thanked the twenty-two year old, who smiled back at her before Gabriella admired the beautifully decorated restaurant.

The tables of the restaurant were each beautiful decorated with a classic white table cloth with matching folded up napkins, the silverware were a sparkling silver, the chairs all had a beautiful classic white chair covers with Tiffany Blue sashes, the centerpieces on each table either were a clear vase with pale pink and white roses with a Tiffany Blue bow or a stack of Tiffany & Co. boxes that had faux jewelry pouring out of them, the gift table had a different approach to it with it's Tiffany Blue table cloth and a white runner on it, making it look like a Tiffany & Co. box ready to be unwrapped and it was full of presents wrapped in either Tiffany Blue or Victoria's Secret's signature color, pink; also on the table sitting on top of the clear glass plates was a Tiffany & Co. box wrapped in a white ribbon with a thank you card and a gift in them; and topping off the whole look not only were the Audrey Hepburn stills from "Breakfast at Tiffany's" hung all around the walls along with quotes, but the seven tier cupcake cake that had 80 large Tiffany blue frosted cupcakes with a white bow on them, but instead of the seventh layer being cupcakes it was a matching Tiffany & Co. eatable gift box top cake while on the table around the cake were a lot of baby pink and white wildcat logo cookies.

Looking around at the guests she noticed that they either had on bright or pale colors with pearls and black sunglasses that hand rhinestones in them – her being the only one in black – and she smiled at how her mom, her mom's mom (Grandma Santiago), her dad's mom (Grandma Montez), Lucille, Lucille's mom (Grandma Carter), and Jack's mom (Grandma Bolton) all planned the bridal shower and made it simply one word: _beautiful_.

---

After eating croissants, muffins, mini blueberry pancakes in shapes of diamond rings, along with having hot chocolate, martins (virgin martinis for those who don't or can't drink alcohol), and not to mention crowing Gabriella with a simply exquisite silver crown model after the one in, you guessed it, the one Audrey Hepburn wore in "Breakfast at Tiffany's", and after playing some games; it was time for Gabriella to open presents.

"Alright, Brie-Ella, sit here so you're the center of attention," Sharpay instructed her best friend who smiled and did as she was told before her mom handed her a pink bag.

With a smile, Gabriella read the card out to everyone before she went through the bag and pulling out what was in it with a blush, "Thanks, Jen."

"Welcome," the girl, Jen, a fellow friend from the UCLA basketball team replied as she watched Gabriella pull out the black and pink floral jacquard garter slip from Victoria's Secret (VS).

"That's so cute," Sharpay commented causing some to agree and others to either smile or laugh. Before she made the same comment on the next thing Gabriella pulled out which was a ruched satin slip in zebra pink with a neon hot pink mini bow and neon hot pink spaghetti straps.

"I'll agree with you there Shar-Bear and on the other one," Gabriella told Sharpay as she placed the zebra print lingerie back in the pink bag before she opened a small box to find a beautiful pair of black Jessica Simpson designer Knotted boots that had a 4 ¾ heel to them with a sleek and sexy knot in them.

"You're so letting me barrow those right, Brie-Ella," Sharpay said half seriously and half jokingly.

"I think about it and let you know, Shar-Bear," Gabriella replied back in the same tone with a giggle and a wink as she set the boots back in the bag before thanking who got them for her.

"Here, this is one of many from Martha," Inez told her daughter as she handed her a pink bag that had Victoria's Secret PINK written on it with Tiffany blue tissue paper in it.

"The cards not with this one, but with the biggest one," Martha told her causing Gabriella to smile and her to smile back at her friend.

"Okay," Gabriella replied to Martha as she started to search through the bag for her present to find a cute Victoria's Secret PINK sequin rainbow string bikini.

"Aw, thanks Martha. It's so cute," Gabriella thanked her friend as she showed everyone before putting it back into the bag.

"Here, Mija, this one's from Ms. Darbus," Inez told her daughter handing her a box wrapped in Tiffany blue with a white bow on it and a card set neatly underneath the bow.

"Thanks Dianne," Gabriella thanked Ms. Darbus before she read the card to everyone, "It says: Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton, I have watched you two "break free" in my theatre, which has taught me trust one's instincts and for doing that it takes courage. A quality you both don't seem to lack.

When writing this card, I found and remembered that I didn't say 'congratulations on the engagement' much or even at all and for that I am very sorry, so with that I leave you with: Congratulations on an engagement that will lead to a marriage that will surly last forever. The theatre is always open to you two at anytime and on any day. Congratulations, Ms. Darbus."

"Aw, Dianne, that was so sweet," Sharpay told the drama teacher, who just smiled.

"It truly was Dianne," Gabriella said as she got up to hug the drama teacher of East High, who openly welcomed it.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," Ms. Darbus told her with a smile as she added, "And I meant every word, never forge that you and Mr. Bolton – Troy – are always welcome in the theatre at anytime and on any day. The whole staff even says so."

Gabriella smiled and went back over to open the present from Ms. Darbus to find a beautiful maple photo album with a spiral binding and a recipe on front? Gabriella flashed Ms. Darbus, a confused look and Ms. Darbus just smiled at her and motioned towards the book, meaning that she was to read it and that's what she did, but read it out loud so the others could here, "It says: Recipe for a Happy Marriage – one cup of consideration, two cups of praise, one small pinch of in-laws and Chad Danforth, one teaspoon of contentment, one gallon of patience, two tablespoons of flattery, one cup of encouragement, and a dash of faith and trust. Blend well, sweeten with generous portions of love, and keep warm with a steady flame of passion – serves 2. From the Kitchen of Ms. Dianne Darbus.'"

"Aw, Ms. Darbus that was so cute," Sharpay told her.

"And funny, how you put my son in the small pinch part," Vanessa said as everyone laughed.

"Well, I just think personally that Mr. Danforth interrupted them enough, not to mention he would be a bad influence around their kids when they start having some," Ms. Darbus replied causing them all to laugh.

Gabriella smiled at everyone and opened up the album and gasped at seventy-two pictures of her and Troy doing various things in the theatre. There were some of them cuddling, some of them sitting next to each other while they had a thumb war, some of them being in the middle of a Wildcat group hug, them rehearsing, in musicals, talking, smiling, hugging, and even some of them kissing; they were just various pictures of her and her fiancé in the theatre they both grew to love. "Ms. Darbus…Dianne, this is breathtaking, but how…"

"I have my ways," Ms. Darbus told her making her giggle at her as she embraced the drama teacher again while, Sharpay passed the album around for everyone to look at it.

Various pieces of lingerie, jewelry, other kinds of presents, and some people won "Bridal Shower Bingo", and cupcakes later, it was finally time for more and various games that Sharpay and the other females who were throwing the party, to start having guests and the bride play.

The first game was a game, Sharpay, decided they should play and it was called "How Well Do You and Troy Know, Brie-Ella?" so, while Sharpay sat all the guests down and as Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi passed the papers out to everyone and even themselves, Sharpay explained the game and or rules, "Okay, so basically this game is pretty self explanatory. So, after we're done with the questions, we're each gonna reveal what we think before we reveal Troy's and see how well he and you know, Brie-Ella, and Ms. Brie-Ella, with her answer to the question. Everyone, understand? Okay, good, so let's go so, Brie-Ella you can just sit here and read through the paper Lucille gave you that has Troy's answers on it and see how well he knows you before we know."

"Mkay," Gabriella replied with a knowing inside smirk because she knew that Troy, her beloved and hot fiancé would not let her down with not knowing these questions.

Soon later, everyone was done, and Gabriella began to read off the questions, then read Troy's answer to the question, before she revealed the right question so, everyone could check their own papers and Troy's to see if they were all right, "Okay so, first question, what's the bride's favorite color? Well, I'd say that my favorite colors are of course, the East High colors, black, red, and Electric Blue like Troy's eyes. What my fiancé answered with is the right answer.

The second question was, what is my shoe size, well, my shoe size is a size five and half…and again, Troy has answered this question right. The next question was what's was my first job, well my first job was helping my dad assistant coach the Los Angeles Lakers…and, again my fiancé hasn't failed me with a wrong answer.

Let's see my eye color is brown, my favorite bad or solo singer is well, I really don't have a favorite because I have many favorite bands and solo singers; and the same thing is going to be said about my favorite TV show, film, book, shop, food, dessert, actor, actress. Now for the others, Troy's and my favorite restaurant is Ponderosa Steakhouse, fast food restaurant is of course, McDonald's; and the month that Troy and I met in is actually two, it's both December and January because we met at a New Year's Eve party in Colorado as you all know."

"So, let me guess, my son got every single one of those right, right?" Lucille asked.

"Yep," Gabriella said with a bright and proud smile causing everyone to laugh.

"So, do we have any winners, besides me?" Sharpay asked and she watched as Gabriella's grandma's, Troy's grandma's, Inez, Lucille, Martha and her mom, Taylor and her mom (and sister), Christy, Kelsi and her mom (and sister), Derby, Chad's mom, and Jason's mom all raised their hands so, Sharpay could hand them their prizes.

The next game they played was the bridal shower version of the game "Have You Ever?", called "I Never", and which was a game that the first person or the bride starts our with a true statement and anyone that has done or thought says has to throw in or eat or drink whatever was given to them.

So to start of the game, they of course, made Gabriella start it off once everyone received fourteen M&M's, "I have never…skinny dipped."

Everyone watched as some each ate on M&M before the next person said another one followed by more "I Have Never" questions from all sorts of ranges – I have never been to Paris, I have never cheated on a test, I have never been lost (which was a good one do to every female eating an M&M because they were lost due to the males in their life, or so they said seeing as males hate stopping and asking for directions), I have never fell going up the stairs, I have never crashed a party, I have never had a wish come true, I have never licked a cat, I have never played dress up (which lead to Lucille and Vanessa telling about the time when Troy and Chad dressed up as little girls for Halloween one year when they were little), I have never gone off-roading mudding, I have never had a detention or suspension, I have never pole danced, I have never had sex in a taxi (which got Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella along with some others to blush badly as they ate their M&M's while everyone just gave them questioning looks), and a whole lot more of "I Have Never" questions.

The next game they played was supplied by Grandma Bolton and it was called "Honeymoon Ramblings" and it turned out to be a fun game where each guest was given a piece of paper and a marker, and with the paper on the floor in front of them and their marker in their hand, they all had to bend over and trace their right hand or left (which ever one they didn't write with) however, they had to do it without bending their knees at all; and while everyone was attempting it or doing it, someone was secretly recording what everyone or mostly everyone was saying and once everyone was done the recorder made an announcement that started with 'This is what Gabriella is going to say on her wedding night' and then the recorder read off everyone's responses getting laughs and blushes out of everyone in the room.

Once that game was done and Gabriella was given the piece of paper inside a beautiful folder with a picture of her and Troy on it for a keepsake, they started a new game followed by another game.

* * *

Many games and laughs later, it was time for everyone to go, but not before Ms. Darbus handed Gabriella, a last gift, which was a gift from the staff and some students at East High.

She soon found out that, that she couldn't open it until she was with Troy so, when she got home, together, her and Troy, found out that the gift that was given to them was a beautiful, meaningful, and extraordinary keepsake book that was filled with various pictures of them with various heading's for pages such as "I knew you were right for each other when…" and they found pictures upon pictures of them doing various things around and at East High. Their were pictures from: English class working together on an assignment, in Math Class with her showing Troy how to do a problem, in Science class with them laughing with Taylor and Chad, in the theatre, at "their" Willow tree out on the front lawn, at lunch, in Study Hall, in the Gym, at an assortment of games, at their lockers; the list just went on and on along with the various comments from the whole East High staff and some of the students who all made comments on various things and pictures; all wishing them the best of luck.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

Well, here's a new one. I hope you all enjoyed this one.**

**DEDICATION:**** To my twin sister, Cloe, who helped me out with this chapter. I love you sis, and I will be with you through everything and through every bad time because for "You I Will". I love you sis. *Huggles and Butterfly Kisses***

**Question:** Which story should I update next?

A. HSM5, again

B. HSM:FF

C. Start of Something New

D. OR A NEW ONE SHOT!!


	16. I'll See You Monday, Baby

_**Chapter started: February 12, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: February 13, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new chapter. I hope you all will enjoy this one.

Toodles

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 15: I'll See You Monday, Baby-**

**(December 18, 2009.)**

"I still can't believe that I'm being dragged to Las Vegas, right when I'm in the middle of planning my wedding to the guy of my dreams," Gabriella protested into her iPhone as she talked to Sharpay while making sure she had everything packed up her Louis Vuitton suitcases.

"Oh, just shush it you and make sure you've got everything packed," Sharpay's reply came as, at hers and Zeke's apartment, Zeke set a plate of breakfast down in front of her causing her to smile and wink at him, her own special way of saying 'thank you'. "Brie-Ella, Sweetie, this is for your own good, all of us females' in fact."

"But..."

"Gabriella Maire Montez, no 'buts'," the blonde told her best friend as she rolled her brown eyes before she told her, "Sweetie, you've been working on the wedding since the day after your bee-bash, you need to relax, everything's coming along perfect and everything will be perfect."

"But..."

"Gabriella..." the ex-East High ex-Ice Queen warned the East High Class of 2009 Senior.

"Shar-Bear," Gabriella whined as she put her pajamas into one of her red LV suitcases.

"Brie-Ella," Gabriella heard her best friend whine back at her.

"You know I hate you, right?"

"Aw, I love you too, Brie-Ella."

"No, seriously I hate you."

"Aw, no you don't you, lalala love me just like I lalala love you, Gabriella."

"Fine, you're right I do love you, Sharpay, but right now I'm not very happy with you," Gabriella informed her and then shot a glare at her laughing fiancé as he leaned against the doorway of their bedroom with his muscular arms crossed over his chest that was clad in a brown and blue plaid shirt that he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his strong muscular legs clad in dark Diesel denim jeans and black VANS crossed also.

"I know it, but I promise it'll be worth it. You do trust me don't you?"

"Of course, I trust you."

"Okay, good. Now, get off the phone, go cuddle or whatever with your man and then meet me at LAX with everyone else, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good Girl, tell Superstar I said 'hi'."

"I will. I love ya, Shar-Bear."

"I love you too, Chica."

"Bye."

"Bye, Brie-Ella."

"So, I take it she still hasn't told you where you're going for you bachelorette party when you guys get back from you trip to Sin City?" The nineteen year old asked his nineteen year old fiancée, whose main reason for calling her best friend was to ask just that, as she zipped up her suitcase and turned towards him.

"Nope, her lips are unfortunately sealed," the Filipina replied as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him closely, loving the feeling of his strong and muscular arms around her that always made her feel like she was the most precious, beautiful, protected, and loved woman in the universe. "And I really don't want to leave you."

"Aw, Baby, I'm sure your gonna have so much fun, though," he replied before placing a kiss on the top of her head and then adding, "So, much fun in fact that you'll forget all about me as you enjoy the _Phantom_ and Celine."

"That's completely _not_ possible," Gabriella told him as she set her chin on his chest so she could look up at him and lock their eyes together, warm chocolate browns on loving electric blues.

Troy smiled at her before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before resting his on hers and saying, "I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella replied before they both met halfway in a passionate and deep kiss.

* * *

**(LAX)**

"So, you girls got everything?" Greg asked the group of females who, we all going on a weekend long trip, Friday through Sunday, to go watch Phantom of the Opera and so they could all go to the Celine Dion concert with Ms. Darbus how would be meeting them in Vegas, seeing as she was flying straight to Vegas from Albuquerque.

"Yep," the group of females – Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Christy, Lucille, Inez, Derby, June, Monica, Miranda, Jasmine, and Lynn – as they all made sure they had their carry-on's and purses.

"Alright, well have a fun and safe flight, alright," Jack said as he hugged his wife and kissed her lightly on the lips before he hugged Gabriella and placed a fatherly kissed on her cheek.

"We will, Honey," Lucille told her husband, who smiled at her.

"You guys all behave at your guys' three day mini-vacation from us, got it?" Inez told her husband as all the females gave them all a look.

"We will," Greg reassured his wife.

"Uh huh, why don't I believe you guys?" Lucille said as Inez nodded her head in agreement.

"Luc, Honey," Jack started.

"Izzy," Greg started also.

Lucille and Inez just gave them a look that said 'behave' which just caused them to smile innocently at their beautiful wives.

"Mom, just make sure you guys are back by Monday morning so, we can have the bachelor and bachelorette parties for the two love birds over there on Monday night," Brett told his mom as he motioned towards the engaged couple who were in each other's arms with their foreheads touching while whispering to each other.

"I love you," Troy told his beautiful fiancée before he met her lips in a slow kiss.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered her reply in his ear once they pulled back and hugged each other.

"I'll see you on Monday morning, okay?" Troy softly told her as he caressed her cheek.

"Alright," Gabriella told him with a question in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be the first thing you see once you get back because I'm defiantly coming to pick you up," Troy told her before kissing her once more and then telling her with a soft, encouraging smile, "Go, Baby. I'll see you on Monday."

"Alright, I love you," Gabriella told him, still not moving from his arms.

"And I love you," Troy told her before he softly kissed her again and then watched her hug her dad, Brett, and Jack again before she moved to leave with the rest of the females in the group made up of the Wildcat girls and the Wildcat moms.

"Don't worry, Brie-Ella, you'll see him on Monday afternoon, and he'll still be there," Sharpay told her as she wrapped a comforting arm around her best friend's shoulders as they walked through the tunnel that would lead them to the plane they were to get on.

"I know, I'm just gonna miss him so much," Gabriella told her as she set her head down on her blonde best friend's shoulder as they continued to walk towards the plane.

"I know and he'll miss you too," Sharpay told her softly, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Once they were on the plan and already for lift off, the plane began to move towards the runway and inside LAX the males left behind watched as the plan ascended up into the sky to take the women in their life to the next state over that was home to Sin City.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

_**Well, here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise you that the next one is almost just as short or shorter, but hopefully they will get longer, but right now I'm not sure because I'm sick and it hurts to think or write. So, I'm gonna leave you guys with this: Have a Happy Valentine's Day (even though mine won't be)!! Have a Happy President's Day too! **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**Trivia:** What story should I update next?

A. This one

B. The Start of Something New

C. Or a new one shot.

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	17. Day One

_**Chapter started: February 13, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: February 14, 2010.  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Here it is I hope you all like it. Happy Valentine's Day!

XOXO

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 16: Day One-**

**(December 18, 2009.)**

**(Las Vegas, Nevada – Day One)**

"I can't believe that this Sunday we will be down front, center stage while Celine Dion sings directly in front of us on stage," Gabriella told them as they rode in the white HUMMER stretch limo towards their hotel.

"Well, believe it, Girl," Monica told the girl before she moved to wrap her arm around her sister's shoulder and asked, "Having fun, yet, T?"

"Yeah," Taylor told her sister with a smile.

"Oh, T, believe me I know the feeling because I can almost guarantee that we all are missing our other halves," Monica told her sister and every female in the limo nodded their heads in agreement until they all pulled out their cell phones to call their special someone until they arrived at their hotel.

Once they arrived at their hotel, the females all gracefully got out of the limo and walked in to the Wynn Las Vegas and up to the check in – check out desk while the valet got the luggage out of the limo.

Once they got their room keys, they all headed up to their rooms to freshen up before they decided to go have some dinner at the "Best Steakhouse in Las Vegas" that was located right inside of the hotel called, SW Steakhouse, before they went to see the show Le Rêve which meant "The Dream" in French.

---

"Shar-Bear, what did you say the dress policy called for?" Gabriella wrapped in one of the hotels robes with one of their towels in her hair and her feet in a set of their slippers asked her best friend, who she was sharing a suite with.

"Causal business, attire," Sharpay replied as she too looked through her cloths, before she thought for a moment and then suggested for the both of them, "How about we wear those Scala dresses we got last Sunday on our shopping splurge?"

"Shar-Bear, you are brilliant and I love you for it," Gabriella told her best friend with a smile.

"Well, I love you too, and I may be brilliant, but I'm not as brilliant as you Ms. 4.0 IQ," Sharpay told her with a smile and then laughed as Gabriella playfully glared at her.

"Alright, enough of this, let's get ready," Gabriella seeing the time.

"Oh, alright, but once we get back from dinner, the fun is so back on, Brie-Ella," Sharpay informed her best friend as they both found their designer dresses.

"You can count on that, Sis," Gabriella told her with a smile before they quickly embraced the other before they got changed into their outfits.

Once they were done, both girls set to work on their hair and make up before they went to stand in front of the massive floor length mirror in the bathroom to admire their chosen outfits.

Sharpay's chosen outfit was in her signature color – pink – and strapless with a shirred ruched bodice, an empire waist, and a bubble hemline with the skirt – starting under her bust line – down to about mid thigh was covered in sequins; on her feet were a pair of Jacoba pale gold metallic napa leather Ralph Lauren high heels that had a four inch heel with Swarovski crystals on them; around her neck sat a beautiful gold star necklace from Lana that matched the earrings in her ears; her hair was straightened and her make up consisted of gold glitter eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and a strawberries and cream flavored lip gloss sat on her plump lips; and topping off her outfit was her black custom made Chanel clutch and a few small sprays of Pink Ice by rue21.

Gabriella's chosen attire for the night was her cute black, mid-thigh dress from Scala that had red polka dots on it and a red satin bow tied in the front, right underneath the bust of her spaghetti strap dress; on her feet sat a cute pair of red patent leather curve-heel pumps that had a 4 7/10 inch heel to them from Christian Louboutin; in her ears sat a pair of red ruby drop earrings in sterling silver that went perfectly with the T necklace that always adorned her neck along with her engagement ring ,and her sterling silver and diamond Harry Winston tennis bracelet that had 'To Baby Girl, Love Daddy' engraved on the back of it; her beautiful waves were straightened and pulled half back by a black barrette; her make up consisted of smokey eye-shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and red lip stick; and topping the whole look off was her red custom made LV clutch and the fragrance of Victoria Secret's Secret Garden Love Spell body spray.

"We look super cute," Sharpay stated after she took a picture of them with her camera as did Gabriella before they both took one with their cell phones of them together and put it as their pictures for each other, and then taking one alone they sent it to their boyfriends before plugging their iPhones into their Apple laptops.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for "Day One" I hope you all enjoyed it, even though it was super short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. By the way, I'm not promising to make the next one longer, because to quote the beautiful Gabriella Montez from HSM2 "Promise is a really big word, (Troy)". So, yep that's why I'm not promising that. Okay, okay, so, I'm gonna go get the next one done. Love ya guys!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**Trivia:** What should I update next?

A. This one

B. The Start of Something New

D. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

E. A New One shot


	18. Day Two

_**Chapter started: February 13, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: February 21, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's another one. Enjoy!

Toodles

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 17: Day Two-**

**(Las Vegas, Nevada – Day Two)**

On Saturday morning, the Wildcat females with the Wildcat mother's with Ms. Darbus were found smiling and giggling as they basked in the Las Vegas sunshine as they ate their luxury breakfasts at the Terrace Pointe Café that looked over lovely gardens and crystal blue pools.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Gabriella asked before taking a sip of her vanilla and caramel mocha.

"Well, today we figured we go to the spa for a little bit, followed by going to the Bellagio Hotel to see the Bellagio Fountains. Then after the thirty minute show, we can go for lunch at the Hard Rock Cafe, and then after that, we figured we go the Mirage hotel and see their Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat which has white lions and tigers. And then to top off the day and night, we figured we get dressed up all fancy and go to The Venetian Resort Hotel Casino and watch 'Phantom – the Las Vegas Spectacular', courtesy of Ms. Darbus," the maid of honor told her best friend before she took a bite of her bagel and cream cheese.

"Oh, okay," Gabriella said, before she asked, confused, "Wait, Dianne – if you don't mind me asking – how did you happen to get VIP treatment to that show, one that is supposedly should out for tonight?"

"Most of the cast and I go way back," Ms. Darbus told her with a smile before she took a sip of her tea with the smile still on her face.

"Ah," was Gabriella's only reply as they all looked at each other before busting out into fits of giggles.

---

**(Sharpay's and Gabriella's Suite)**

"So you are having fun so far, Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as they looked for cloths to wear for the long day in the Nevada heat after there relaxing morning at the spa.

"Yeah, I'm having fun, how about you?" Gabriella asked her best friend as she pulled out a medium wash five-pocket denim mini from Aéropostale out of one of the dresser doors followed by a white Westward Beach strapless babydoll fit top that had gathered sides at the bust, an empire waist, and the Hollister Co. emblem – the dark red seagull – near the hem of it, and a white appliqué zip-front hoodie with Aéropostale New York was written across it soon followed.

"Brie-Ella," Sharpay said as she turned her head to her best friend, who turned her head in reply before the blonde asked, "Heels, sneakers or flip flops?"

"Same question for you about me," Gabriella told her before they both locked eyes, and like they were reading each other's mind they thanked each other and picked up a pair of flip flops to match their outfit.

Soon later, Gabriella stood in front of a mirror dressed in her white hoodie and shirt, medium wash mini skirt, white flip flops from Old Navy, the T necklace, her engagement ring, her hair in her normal waves, a pair of white Chanel framed sunglasses sat on the top of her head, and toping it all off was her smokey-eye make up.

Sharpay too, stood in front of a mirror dressed in a pink floral HCO sweetheart neckline halter top, a Sunset Cliffs medium destroy mini skirt from HCO, a pair of hot pink Old Navy flip flops, a white cardigan, white pearl jewelry, her hair in waves, her make up done in pink shades, and topping it off was the white Chanel sunglasses that sat in her hair.

"Ready to go, Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked the bride-to-be.

"Yep, you?" The bride-to-be replied.

"Yep, let's hit it," Sharpay said and together they gathered up their LV totes and headed out of their suites to meet the others down in the lobby.

* * *

**(Bellagio Hotel)**

Wow, didn't even cover the Fountains of Bellagio as the female Wildcats with the moms and Ms. Darbus, admired the beautiful scene that was destined to romance your senses; the complimentary Las Vegas show of water, music and lights thoughtfully defiantly wasn't worthy of the word 'wow', more like the word 'mesmerizing' seeing as it was mesmerizing to many of it's admires.

The females watched the most ambitious, choreographically complex water scene play out with it's every feature amazed them with Las Vegas' lavender sky making it truly breathtaking, especially as they took pictures and recorded the show. They noticed that each dynamic performance was unique in its expression and interpretation, while they fell in love with the stunning nature of the unprecedented aquatic accomplishment as a clever concert of opera, classical and Broadway tunes played during the show.

"That was so pretty!" Jasmine exclaimed after the water show was over with.

"Yeah, it was," Gabriella agreed with Kelsi's younger sister with a smile before she looked at her Chanel watch and seeing the time, she said, "Well, we'd better head to the Hard Rock Hotel for lunch."

"Alright," the group of females agreed, but instead of doing heading towards the Hard Rock immediately they all took pictures of each other and as group and single ones in front of the fountains.

* * *

**(Hard Rock Hotel – Hard Rock Café)**

"Hi, my name's Sam, and I'll be your waiter this afternoon. So to start things off can I get you guys a drink and a starter," the mid-twenties waiter asked the group of females.

After ordering their drinks and starters, the females all fell into a pleasant conversation that revolved around many topics, but the main topic and most talked about topic was the most talked about event in Albuquerque, at East High, and in Los Angeles, seeing as it was all over the papers and magazines that the Famous Coach Montez's daughter, Gabriella Montez, was going to marry, the UCLA star basketball pointer guard, Troy Bolton, who also himself made many headlines in both college and pro sport talks.

"The dresses are gonna look beautiful on you girls," Derby told the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor.

"That's why I picked them," Gabriella said with a bright smile causing all of them to laugh.

"We know we will, Mommy, but I think the most stunning of all of us is gonna be Ms. Montez over here, who we all know looks simply stunning in her Disney's Princess Jasmine dress by Kirstie Kelly," Sharpay stated with a bright smile and they all smiled right along with her while the Filipina in mention blushed a deep scarlet.

"Thanks, Shar-Bear," Gabriella mumbled her reply to her best friend.

"No problem, Brie-Ella," Sharpay replied with a giggle, seeing the scarlet colored cheeks of her Latina best friend.

"So, my Dearest Soon-to-be daughter-in-law, did you get the shoes, hairstyles, make up and all the rest of that jazz taken care of?" Lucille asked the beautiful brunette haired, chocolate eyed nineteen year old female; with a smile before she took a bite of her Cesar Salad with Catalina dressing which was exactly what Gabriella, Inez, Sharpay, and Derby were eating also while the rest of the girls had a Cesar Salad with either Ranch, Italian, Vinegar, or Red Wine dressing.

"The shoes well be taken care of on Tuesday…the hairstyles are still a no-go right now, and the make-up is also a no-go too, but with the help of my 'big sister' I will have all that taken care of the week we get back in L.A., right Shar-Bear?"

"Right, Brie-Ella," the Maid of Honor agreed with a big smile.

"How about Lucille's and my outfit's, are they all taken care of?" Inez asked her daughter before taking a bite of her buttered roll.

"Um," Gabriella said before she moved to put her Louis Vuitton tote on her lap before putting a hand in it and pulling out an agenda that had a Louis Vuitton multi-colored LV monogram cover to it with a matching black ball point pen. Opening it up, she flipped through a couple of pages and then said after her chocolate eyes scanned downwards and said, "Yes, they are, but you and Lucy need to go in for a last fitting with Kirstie so, she can make sure she got the measurements right, okay?"

"Sure, when does she want us?" Lucille asked as Inez nodded and wondered the same thing.

"How about…Thursday, does that sound good to you two?" Gabriella asked them before warning them, "Um, I won't be there, but I'm sure you're old enough to handle it without me, right?"

"Yes, mom," the mom's told her causing all of them to laugh, even the playfully glaring bride-to-be.

"Here you ladies go," Sam told them as he and a couple of other waiters that were helping him started giving all of the females their main courses that they ordered.

"You okay, Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked Gabriella after seeing her jump in her seat from the corner of her brown eyes causing all of the females that heard the blonde's question to look at the two and wait for the brunette's reply.

"Yeah, my cell just startled me that's all because I forgot that I had it on vibrate," Gabriella replied as she pulled her iPhone out of her mini skirt and smiled at the picture that lit it up. Hitting the accept button, she smiled brighter as she read the text from her lover:

_**To: Brie**_

_**From: Wildcat**_

_**I miss you, you know that? It's too quiet home w/o u. I don't think I can wait till Monday. Come home sooner? I love you, Brie, miss you.**_

"Let me guess, it's my son isn't it?" Lucille asked the smiling brunette who was busy texting away on her phone.

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head in reply as she finished up her reply before sending it:

_**To: Wildcat**_

_**From: Brie**_

_**I miss you and love you too, Wildcat. Yeah, I realize every time that you're practice && I'm left home all by my lonesome with the doggies. && even though I want to come home && be in your arms again, you know the girls && Ms. D would have my head. You don't want a headless bride do you? I love you and miss you, Troy. Love Always, Soon-to-be-Mrs. Gabriella Marie Bolton**_

"What's lover boy want?" Sharpay curiously asked her best friend after she too sent a reply text to her lover, who just happened to text her text after Gabriella got Troy's text not just five minutes ago.

"Wants me to come home sooner and he was telling well, asking me if I knew how quiet the house was being just one of us and the dogs, and I told him yes I did know how quiet it is without us both there," Gabriella replied before she took a bite of her chicken patty.

"What did you tell my son when he asked if you could come home earlier?" Lucille asked, she too was now curious.

"That you guys and Ms. D, would have my head if I just up and skipped on you guys," Gabriella replied with a soft and serious smile.

"That's true," Christy told hopefully one day, her little sister-in-law.

"Exactly," Gabriella replied as she cast a smile towards Ms. Darbus, who was just watching them all, amused still to this day by the five Wildcats from East High's Senior Class of 2009 females.

"He never changes does he?" Ms. Darbus asked the nineteen year old.

"Um, in some areas he has," Gabriella said before she got interrupted.

"But when it comes to Gabriella, he never changes," Taylor added in.

"Actually, the only thing that does change to him when it comes to her is that he falls deeper and deeper in love with her every time he sees her," Kelsi said, wanting to add her two cents.

"Not to mention that he doesn't stop being amazed by her each and every day," Jasmine added.

"Well, another way that I guess, him and Gabriella, over here are both like from the stories I've heard and witnessed, that they both are defiantly not the same with each other," Christy added before she said, "I don't know how Brett explained it, but I'll try to remember what he said. He said…oh, what was it…oh yeah…he said my sister's never the same without him around, it's like she loses her will to live not to mention she loses that spunk and sparkle that we all love so much about her and the same thing could be said about him."

"Now, that is defiantly true," Sharpay agreed as did everyone else while Gabriella just softly smiled.

* * *

**(McDonald's)**

"So, enough talk about my love life, how about your guys' love lives?" Gabriella asked the group as they all sat in booths at McDonald's an hour later, each either with a Brownie Melts, Cinnamon Melts, a Hot Fudge Sundae, or some other kind of sundae.

"Mine's going just as well as yours, minus the whole getting married part," Sharpay replied before she took a bite of her and Gabriella's vanilla ice-cream with hot caramel sundae they were sharing while they both had a thing of Brownie Melts.

"Mine's going just like that too, minus the whole wedding thing as Sharpay mentioned," Kelsi added with Martha nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, you really can't ask me that question, seeing as I don't have a love life," Jasmine told them causing them all to laugh.

"And that's just the way dad likes it, Jazz," Kelsi informed her little sister with a smile.

"Sweetie, for your information, your father was just like that with you, until you begged me to talk to him so, you could go to the after party with Jason win they first one the championships in Junior Year," Miranda stated, causing all of them to laugh and then laugh harder as Jasmine stuck her tongue out at her big sister, who just rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're brother and I are doing good, minus the stress that comes with being in one of the top Ivy schools out there," Christy informed her boyfriend's little sister.

"That's good to hear, and don't worry it happens to the best of us," Gabriella informed the girl, who would hopefully be her future sister-in-law. _Note to self, inform my brother dearest to buck up the courage and propose to her already_, she thought.

"So, that leaves Dianne and the mom's along with Taylor's sister who all need to dish about their love lives," Sharpay said before she and Gabriella took the last bites of their sundae.

"Well, I will tell you Sharpay that love in my life has passed fleeting," Ms. Darbus told her with a smile before she took a sip of her Ice Tea.

"Aw, Dianne, I'm sorry," Gabriella told the teacher.

"Oh, my dear, don't worry, I've had my share of experiences with all that involves the words 'love life'," Ms. Darbus said as she set her hand on top of Gabriella's and gave the beautiful female a soft smile with a soft squeeze on the hand that contained the Filipina's engagement ring.

"By the way, speaking of things that have to do with the words 'love life', I just want to tell you that Troy and I both loved the gift from you and everyone else at East High, so tell them thank you and that it will forever be treasured for many, many years to come," Gabriella told the older female.

"My dear, it was our pleasure, and you two can also tell them yourselves seeing as they all are coming to the wedding seeing as they were invited and wouldn't want to be anywhere else," the older woman replied with a soft smile.

"I told my husband that you and Troy would enjoy that," Lucille added into the conversation going on between the Class of 2009 Valedictorian and the drama teacher.

"Wait, you and Jack knew about this?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Of course we did, Sweetie, he did sign it and then come home and tell me about it after all," Lucille informed the girl and together with everyone else they all smiled and giggled at it.

* * *

**(Gabriella and Sharpay's suite)**

"Shar-Bear, what was the dress code for the show?" Gabriella asked her best friend as she stood in a pair of slippers, a hotel robe, and a big and comfy towel wrapped in her hair as she stood in front of her formal wear for the second time since arriving in Vegas.

"Formal," Sharpay replied as she walked out of their shared bathroom dressed in another hotel towel, pair of slippers, and robe as she too went to her side of the closet, where they put all of their formal cloths, and started to look for an outfit so, they could look super cute and sexy for when they went out with the others to watch "The Phantom" which the hotel where it was performed at was called, even though everyone only knew it by one name, it's true name, which was "The Phantom of the Opera" – a classical and romantic opera Broadway show.

"Now, how did we manage this one?" Sharpay asked as they stood in front of the floor length mirror fifteen minutes later, ready to go out and watch the show.

They were both dressed in sequined dresses with satin ribbons under the bust and tied in the back – Sharpay in a black one with a hot pink bow and Gabriella in a blank one with a red bow, the same pair of black peep toe high heels from one of the many shoe shops they enjoyed to shop at, and both had their hair in their natural curls with smoke eyed make up, and red lip gloss fro Gabriella while Sharpay had clear strawberries and cream lip gloss.

"I have no idea, but I do know a couple of things," Gabriella told her.

"And what would those things you know, be?"

"That we look super cute and sophisticated and that we can defiantly shop for each other along with defiantly being able to barrow each other's cloths seeing as we have almost the same exact style," Gabriella told her.

"Only problem with that is that you're bigger in the bust area than I am," Sharpay told her as Gabriella gave her a shocked look.

"Sharpay!" The girl scolded.

"What?! It's true," Sharpay told her.

"Oh my lanta, Shar-Bear…just, oh my lanta," Gabriella told her as she shook her head at her.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all liked that one, even though I personally thought the ending sucked, but whatever. And guess what, this is the first time that I got to finish a chapter – not a full chapter – on my new laptop which I absolutely adore and love so, that also means that I'm loving and adoring my mom a whole lot more today. Well, I don't know if I'll be able to write a new one or post tomorrow because – unless the plans change – that as soon as I get home from school, I'll be doing my homework before getting in the car with my mom and little brother and going to the mall in NY to get some more shopping in along with going to eat at Ponderosa before we go to the theatre to watch James Cameron's Avatar so, I'll hopefully be able to write Tuesday. I love you guys!!!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	19. Day Three

**Chapter started: February 25, 2010.**

**Chapter finished: February 25, 2010.**

**Author's Note:** Well, here's chapter eighteen and the last chapter of the girls last full day in Vegas, which means the Celine Dion concert will appear in this chapter along with my all time favorite Celine Dion song, but you'll just have to wait and see what that one is!

**SONG HINT:** She performed this song at the Oscars in 1998 and a couple lyrics from it is – …_far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on_…

Toodles

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 18: Day Three-**

**(December 20, 2009)**

**(Las Vegas, Nevada – Day Three)**

Dressed in – from head to toe in Aéropostale – a pair of navy preppy plaid short shorts, a pair of dark brown peace charm flip flops, a white cami under a Luna blue solid scoop-neck top, a sunshine yellow and white striped slub scoop-neck top over the blue one, a classic bleach – white – denim jacket unbuttoned and rolled up to the elbows, a bleach metallic-stitch fringe scarf for accessory, smokey eye make-up, red lip stick, and a white ring-strap logo tote with blue writing on the front of it over her shoulder; the Filipina, who's hair was down in her normal natural waves, flipped her hair over her shoulder as she, the Wildcat moms, and Ms. Darbus walked into the Fashion Show Mall, which was a large mall on The Strip.

"So, did you talk to my son this morning, Sweetie?" Lucille asked her soon-to-be daughter-in-law with a smile.

"Mhm," Gabriella replied with a bright smile as they walked into Neiman Marcus.

"God, I don't even want to think about all the money I'm gonna blow in here," Martha said half seriously and half jokingly causing them all to laugh and agree.

"Well, don't think about it and just shop until you drop…in this store because that's defiantly what were gonna do until we have to get lunch and then go back to the hotel to get ready for Celine," Sharpay told her brother's girlfriend before she dragged her best friend over to the shoe area.

"Shar-Bear, you know that Zeke and Troy banded us from doing any shoe shopping while we're here in Vegas," Gabriella told her best friend.

Sharpay trying to come up with a good comeback and a way for her to agree to spend some money with her one some amazing shoes, looked around until a smirk graced her face. Walking over to what she spotted, she picked something up and made sure it was in Gabriella's size and said, "But Brie-Ella, then I guess you don't want to buy the pair of UGG's you've been searching for forever, then do you?"

Hearing this, Gabriella turned her head to look at her best friend and locked her eyes on the pair of boots the blonde had in her hand. She was right, those boots, the cream classic cardy crochet boots from UGG Australia, were the ones that she couldn't find when she went shopping back in Los Angeles and they were the ones she really wanted.

Sharpay watched her best friend and then smirked as she seen her best friend, when their eyes locked – chocolate on chocolate – that she had thrown away Zeke's and Troy's cardinal rule and was going to buy them, no matter the cost or extent she would have to go through because she truly did have BOCD – just like her, which stood for their Boot Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

* * *

_**(Fashion Show Mall – rue21)**_

"I still can't believe you guys throughout the rule the boys gave you, the only rule they gave you! The cardinal rule," Taylor stated as they walked into to rue21 while the moms and Ms. Darbus walked into Bath and Body Works.

"Hey, I've been looking for those boots and Troy told me that if I saw the boots here I could get them seeing as somehow those boots were weirdly all out of stock in Los Angeles," Gabriella said, defending herself and why she through Zeke and Troy's cardinal rule out the window.

"Okay, that gives you an excuse, but what about you Sharpay?" Taylor asked the blonde as they all started to look at things.

"Um…I just felt like a new pair of shoes, a pair that I didn't have," Sharpay told her honestly.

"Okay, its official I am so getting those three outfits," Gabriella said as she spotted the cutest rue21 outfits on three manikins as she and Sharpay walked by them.

"Well, I'm so getting the pink one," Sharpay told her before they both went in search of the necessary requirements for the outfits they wanted.

Gabriella smiled as she found the first outfit and all of its necessary requirements – the light pink sleeveless embellished draped tank top, the twelve inch heavily ripped and repaired skinny jeans in a medium wash, the grey rouched chiffon scarf, the white studded horseshoe sandals, and the eighteen piece bangle set.

She smiled little more as she found her next outfit's requirements – the grey sleeveless satin flower neck tank, the twenty inch flare black pant with pink stripped inner beauty dress pants, the black elbow cinch back cardigan, the silver-grayish antique filigree necklace, the three buckle stacked high heels, and the flower hinge cuff.

And she smiled with glee and relief as she found the last outfit and its necessary requirements – the black cap sleeve large bow tunic, grey and black elbow military hacci cardigan, the oval floral disc, the black leather buckle wrap peep toe high heeled boots, and the rhinestone ring.

While Gabriella was finding her outfit, Sharpay found the requirements for her pink outfit – the black, grey and pink sleeveless colorblock 2fer dress; the pink cap sleeve lace back tee, the double puff headband, the black leather peep toe patent platform heels, and the silver interwoven bangles.

* * *

_**(Gabriella's and Sharpay's Suite)**_

After lunch, Sharpay and Gabriella returned to their shared suite and put their purchases in an empty suitcase along with their dirty cloths and unworn cloths, but making sure they left out what they needed to get ready for tonight and tomorrow before they left in the morning, out.

"You know what I still can't believe?" Sharpay said to her best friend as they worked on each other's hair and makeup.

"Believe me Shar-Bear, I can't believe we're going to be in the front row, center stage to see Celine Dion live either," Gabriella told her best friend before she asked the same question, "You know what I can't believe, Shar-Bear?"

"That you're going to be Mrs. Bolton in a few short weeks, yeah, I know you still can't believe that Brie-Ella, but the truth is Hon, is that you are so, enjoy it," Sharpay told her with a true smile.

"Oh, I defiantly will, that's a promise," Gabriella told her before she let her mind wander off to the paparazzi, who took her picture as well as the other's who were with her as they existed the mall, as Sharpay did her hair.

"Oh, I know it is, Hon," Sharpay replied before she asked once she finished making sure Gabriella's big barrel curled hair was perfect and sprayed with hairspray, "So, let me guess Troy had to give you the go on your outfit tonight?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said with a giggle before she asked Sharpay the same question, "How about Zeke, did he give you the go?"

"See, Chica, that's where you're in the wrong, I'm the one who gives the go ahead's on outfits," Sharpay told her and seeing the look her best friend was giving her as they switched seats so, the brunette could work on her best friend's blonde locks with a sigh she said, "…but in this case, yes he did give me the go with my outfit."

"That's what I thought because face it, Sweetie, you're defiantly the one that give the go-ahead's on outfits, but when it comes to you going out without your boy and not being in the same city as him where he can't reach you in less than ten minutes in a n emergency, he wants to make sure your safe so, that comes with making sure that you wear a dress that won't give guys their…"

"Wet dreams?" Sharpay asked filling in the blank.

"SHAPRAY!" The Filipina shrieked at her best friend.

Sharpay just laughed and decided to say quiet as her best friend worked on putting her blonde locks in big barrel curls also.

After they both applied their makeup which just consisted of clear lipgloss – vanilla for Gabriella and strawberries and cream – with smokey eye makup, they changed into their outfits.

Sharpay's outfit was short strapless dress that feel about mid-thigh and had a black, white, and pink floral design to it; a pair silver two inch high heels; and a set of single studded earrings and necklace.

Gabriella's outfit consisted of her engagement ring, her T necklace, her 'Daddy's Girl' tennis bracelet which she got from her dad for her birthday that read on the back 'Te Amo Always, Baby Girl - Daddy' which stood for 'I Love You Always, Baby Girl - Daddy', a red strapless satin top dress that had a ruffle skirt to it and it fell about mid-thigh, a pair of silver high heels that had a three inch heel to them, and her VS Secret Garden Love Spell lotion and body spray on while Sharpay sprayed her Pink Ice on herself.

* * *

_**(Cesar's Palace)**_

After eating a wonderful dinner, the females all walked over to the Colisum and stood in line with their tickets, but seeing as they were VIP's for the night, they all smiled brightly as they skipped ahead to the front of the massive lines, but still having to go through the metal detectors before they were escorted to their seats.

Their seats as they had been talking about at dinner and squealed about when they found out where they were to be sitting for the concert, were in the very front row – them filling up the whole front row – of the middle section, which was directly in front of the stage so they sat center-stage in the front row.

They talked, giggled, and relaxed before they all sat back and enjoyed the show that started at exactly eight thirty with Celine's first song of the concert which was also the name of the concert/show called, "A New Day (Has Come)".

After listening to the title piece and listening to Celine talk with them for a good ten minutes, seeing as it was a ninety minute show, they continued to watch the show as Celine continued to interact and sing to the fans, who where there as she sang the songs: The Power of Love, It's All Coming Back to Me Now, Because You Loved Me, To Love You More, I'm Alive, Taking Chances, I Drove All Night, Seduces Me, Pour Que Tu M'aimes Encore, I Surrender, Ammore Annascunnuto, All the Way, I've Got the World On a String (which had her flying through the air), I Wish, Love Can Move Mountains which Sharpay made a comment about how Gabriella's and Troy's love could defiantly define gravity and move mountains, River Deep, Mountain High; Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave (Instrumental), a one night bonus song (which was Celine's Christmas present to them all) that was called Look Into Your Eyes which was a song for Disney's Quest for Camelot and one that Gabriella and Sharpay knew all the words too.

But the last song of the night, was the one they all had been waiting for and they were pretty sure that the whole audience was waiting for it too.

Everyone watched as onstage a moon began to spin while a group underneath an umbrella walked out dressed in white, but the one dressed in black began to play piano to those memorable open cords that every romantic knew by heart.

They all were awed as a real lady in a long white dress began to fly across the stage without touching the ground as she flew over the moon and passed the umbrella people as 'ooh' began to sound before the piccolo began to play continuing that memorable tune.

Everyone clapped as Celine appeared onstage again dressed in a beautiful grey evening gown with a microphone in hand and stood with the moon centered behind her as she began to sing that song from the most romantic movies of time staring Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio:

_**Every night in my dreams**_

_**I see you, I feel you**_

_**That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let got till we're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time I hold to**_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

Everyone smiled and waited for the last part of the song, the strongest party Celine sings in the whole song and as she began to sing it everyone clapped loudly as bright smiles graced their faces as they began to continue to sing along with her:

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on//**_

"Thank you, good night," Celine Dion said as she closed up the show while the audience gave her a standing ovation.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

_**Well, there's another one. I know it was short, but the next ones should be longer, but then again I'm not sure so, no promises. I love you all, but not as much as Cleo!! XOXO**_

_**Toodles**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	20. Welcome Home, Baby

_**Chapter started: February 28, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: March 17, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here is a new one and the day this chapter takes place on will probably be split into a couple of parts. I hope you all enjoy it. XOXO

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 19: Welcome Home, Baby-**

**(December 21, 2009.)**

**(Las Vegas, Nevada)**

"I miss you," were the first words Sharpay heard as she picked up her sleeping roommate's cell phone at eight o'clock in the morning.

"Well, I miss you too, Superstar," Sharpay replied back with a smirk.

"Sharpay?!" She heard in same in utter shock before asking, "Where's Brie, please oh please tell me she's okay? She is okay right?"

"Yeah, she's fine or at least I think she is…" Sharpay told him as she glanced at the brunette who was still sleeping next to her.

"You…think. Evans, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you better well, know and not think she is," she heard her best friend's fiancé scold her.

Sharpay sighed and put two fingers against the brunette's neck pulse and checked for one before feeling her forehead before she reported back to Troy, "She's fine, Bolton, I just checked."

"Uh-huh, I'll see about that when she's back in my arms and I swear to God and him as my witness that if there are any foreign marks on her that she didn't leave here with I'm gonna…"

Sharpay, not going to listen to the rest of his threat, shook her best friend up before mouthing 'Troy' and then handed her phone to her confused best friend who greeted her fiancé, "Mm, hi, Wildcat. You okay?"

"Hi, Baby, yeah I'm fine. How about you, Baby?"

"I'm okay, minus being woke up at eight in the morning,"

"I'm sorry, Brie, I've just… I miss you, when are you ladies do back in L.A. today?"

"Shar-Bear said last night sometime around noon today because our flight leaves at eleven and it's only a fifty-five minute flight back to you guys so, I'll be home soon, Babe, believe me I'm missing you just about as much as your missing me," Gabriella replied with a soft, sad smile.

"Okay, I'll see you then, I guess I'll let you go. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Babe. See you later."

"You defiantly will." And with that they both ended the phone call, both to go back to bed until they had to get up.

* * *

**(10AM)**

"So, does Troy or Gabriella know what we're doing with them tonight?" Taylor asked Sharpay as they all sat down for breakfast, minus Gabriella of course who walked up to the breakfast buffet with Lucille to get some fruit for a light breakfast this morning.

"As far as I know, they don't," Sharpay, dressed in hot pink frayed short sleeved shirt that had an embroidered orange peace sign on the V-neck tee, a pair of matching relaxed Bermuda shorts, and a pair of cute and comfy, white and pink stripped flip flops, all from Aero; replied before she took a drink of her hot chocolate.

"I think we all are hoping it," Christy replied and then said, as the bride-to-be sat back down, "Did you find anything yummy?"

"Mhm, I found strawberries, pineapple, oranges and grapes," Gabriella replied before she took a bite of one of the many strawberries on her plate.

"Do you want anything else, Mija?" Inez asked her daughter.

"Nah, I'm fine. You know I can't eat before I go on a plane or after," Gabriella told her and then seeing Ms. Darbus' confused face she explained, "I can't eat food before or during or after a flight because it makes me really sick and irritable."

"I see," Ms. Darbus replied with a soft smile before she took a sip of her tea.

"So, is everyone ready for Christmas?" Lucille asked the group a while later.

"Mhm," everyone replied with smiles before they started to discuss about their holiday plans.

---

**(Gabriella's and Sharpay's Suite)**

"Did you get everything, Shar-Bear?" Gabriella dressed in the similar outfit as Sharpay except that it was in Troy's favorite color, Navy.

"Mhm, how about you, Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked her best friend as they both zipped up their LV suitcase sets.

"Alright then, I guess we can let the bellhops take care of these while we go meet the others and get last minute pictures and all of that before we head home to our loves," Sharpay told Gabriella and together they grabbed their LV totes and sunglasses before looping arms and walking out of their suite for the last time.

* * *

**(McCarran International Airport – Las Vegas, Nevada)**

_**//Here you are**_

_**If I could have one dance forever**_

_**I would take you by the hand**_

_**Tonight it's you and I together**_

_**I'm so glad I'm your man**_

_**And if I lived a thousand years**_

_**You know I never could explain**_

_**The way I lost my heart to you that day**_

_**But if destiny decided I should look the other way**_

_**Then the world would never know**_

_**The greatest story ever told**_

_**And did I tell you that I love you tonight//**_

"Hiya, Wildcat!" Gabriella greeted her fiancé as she picked up her iPhone after it rang Troy's ringtone from inside of her LV tote.

"Hey, Brie, what's up?" She heard him reply.

"Checking our luggage in and getting our passports checked," Gabriella replied as she handed the lady behind the desk her passport and after it was checked she walked with the rest of the females down the tunnel towards their airplane.

"Well, I guess that answers my next question of if you're on the plane yet," she heard him reply with a chuckle at the end causing her to giggle.

"Mhm, so are you guys still planning on picking us up or is daddy gonna be extra-extra loving and send Alfred with the limo to pick us up?" She asked her fiancée as she walked up the set of steps to get onto the plane.

"We'll be picking you ladies up," Troy's reply came with another small chuckle before he asked, "So to prepare us and warn us, did you girls do any shopping while in Sin City?"

"Mhm," Gabriella replied as she sat down in her First Class flight seat with her mom on one side and Lucille on the other side.

"You and your shopping addiction," Troy's reply came with a small smirk she could just imagine him having along with one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Hey, blame it all on Sharpay, my shopping addicted best friend and adoptive big sister," Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Sorry, Superstar!" Sharpay exclaimed loud enough so on the other side of the phone Troy could hear her while the others all laughed around them.

"I'm sure she is," Troy's reply came.

"Mhm," Gabriella replied with a smile before she said, "I've got to go know, Wildcat. I'll see you at noon."

"Okay, Baby Brie. I love you."

"I love you too," Gabriella replied before she hung up her iPhone and grabbed her ear-bud headphones so she could listen to the music on the iPod portion of her phone.

* * *

**(Noon – Los Angeles, California)**

"Where are they? Do you see them?" Sharpay asked her best friend as they came to the end of the tunnel at LAX.

Gabriella smiled brightly as she dropped her LV tote and sunglasses on the floor before she bolted across the airport and jumped so she could wrap her tanned and toned legs around a tanned and toned waist with her arms tanned and toned arms around the tanned neck of the person who was holding her tightly before he swooped in for a passionate kiss.

"I missed you," Gabriella said as she pulled apart from the passionate kiss and rested her forehead against her kissing partner's.

"I missed you too. Welcome home, Baby," Troy said before he swooped in for another passionate kiss from his fiancée that he missed so much.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there it is. I hope you guys liked it. I'm most likely off to write the next chapter to this and once that one's done then I'll post this one seeing as I've been posting one and then writing one and then after I'm done writing one, I'll wait until I get another chapter done before posting the one I finished before that one. XOXO**_

_**--Jessica.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	21. Parties Part I

_**Chapter started: March 14, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: March 17, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one for all of you and I will tell you right now that it will be filled hopefully with a lot of laughs and cute moments for you guys so, with that said, I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know the truth if you do or don't. XOXO

* * *

**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**

**-Chapter 20: Parties Part I-**

_**(December 20, 2009 – Los Angeles, California)**_

"God, is it good to be home!" Gabriella exclaimed as she entered hers and Troy's apartment which was totally decked out in Christmas decorations.

And it truly was: in the foyer which was the first semi-room that you entered when walking into their apartment, was beautifully decorated with Christmas lights that hung around each doorway. If you walked a few steps and turned left you would walk into the living room which was defiantly the focal point in the whole apartment. The living room was done in two beautiful shades, gold and white with a hint of red. The white artificial Christmas tree sat in the corner of two walls so if you looked in from the patio/balcony you could see it and if you were looking at the white fireplace you could see. It was decorated with beautiful gold and white glittered designed and just plain gold and white Christmas ornament bulbs sat on the tree along with some clear crystal snowflakes and white and white candy canes. Also on the tree was gold garland, multi-colored Christmas lights, silver and gold metallic Christmas tree icicles, and silver and gold ribbon, but topping it off was the angel that had been passed down from generation to generation in Gabriella's family, was the breathtaking angel that now sat on the top of their first Christmas tree together in their first place. The fireplace of course had their stockings hung from then while on the mantel and a little below the plasma flat screen, wall mounted TV was a little village made up of little townhouse Christmas decorations along with mini Santa's, snow people, and bears doing various things. The rug that sat in the living room was red, on the cream colored couch sat gold pillows with a white and red stripped fuzzy blanket over the back of it. On the coffee table sat a pile of crystal snowflake glass coasters, a clear crystal pedestal dish and inside the dish sat 20 or more small glass ornament bulbs in red and in the middle of the bulbs a white pillar sugar cookie candle sat, around the pedestal arrangement sat white snowflake tealight candleholders that had small white vanilla scented tealight candles in them. Outlining the balcony/patio doors were a strand of white lights and gold satin curtains.

And if you walked out the living room patio doors, you would see that they had also stung multicolored lights on the fencing, around the doorway of both the doors leading into the living room and their bedroom. So, if you walked into their bedroom through those doors, you would see that they're room was done in reds and whites.

The bed had been stripped of the black satin comforter and replaced with a white comforter and the normally black satin sheets were stripped and being replaced with red satin sheets. The pillows that had black satin pillow cases were now replaced by white pillowcases, making their whole bed look like a candy cane. The fuzzy red rugs in their room stayed the same as did the red satin curtains that were covering the balcony/patio doors, bathroom doors, and walk-in closet doors. If you glanced into their bathroom you would notice that all of the blue big fuzzy rugs and towels were replaced with red ones.

Going into the dining room you would find the beautiful wood table had a beautiful green and red plaid Christmas runner on it with a beautiful candle set directly in the middle on a clear crystal plate. The chair covers had kept their normal red satin ones, but the rug had been changed for a green one. The kitchen was done in red and gold and the spare bedroom was done in green and white.

"Well, it's good to have you home," Troy told her as he brought all of her luggage in, which surprising wasn't all that much seeing as she had taken two bags with her and came back with those plus another one which she had to buy on her Las Vegas shopping trip because she knew she wouldn't have enough room for all of her recent purchases.

"I bet," Gabriella replied before she giggled as she bent down and then giggled some more as the dogs rushed into her arms and started giving her massive kisses with their wet tongues and noses. "Oh my babies, I missed you guys so much."

"Well, they missed you too, Mamma," Troy told her before he went to put her bags in their bedroom.

"Well, Momma missed them too, Daddy," Gabriella replied back as she walked into their room and grabbed the one suitcase to carry back out into the living room.

Her fiancé then watched as she unzipped the new suitcase and pulled out neatly wrapped presents and started setting them gently underneath the Christmas tree that had a red Christmas skirt around it. With a surprised smile he said, "So, that's what you meant about shopping. I thought you were gonna come home with more clothes and shoes and whatever else it is that you buy."

"Oh don't worry, I didn't let you down. I need buy new clothes, shoes, and whatever else it is that I buy," Gabriella replied with a cheeky smile and a wink.

* * *

"_**WHAT?!"**__ The future Mrs. Bolton exclaimed as did her loving and handsome, Greek God like fiancé. They both had gone out to dinner with Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay after they had finished their midterms to find out that it was all a set up for the news and information Chad had to break to them._

"_No, absolutely no!" The future married couple disagreed to the piece of news as they both shook their heads from side to side frantically. _

"_Oh, yes," Chad and Sharpay disagreed with them while Taylor and Zeke both looked at each other and silently decided to stay out of it because they sure didn't want to die at an early age in life._

"_Oh no!" The engaged couple argued back at them._

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Dude! Come. On. It's gonna be your last night as a free man, your last night to look at all the beautiful, free, and sexy seducing women all you want," Chad told his best friend, totally forgetting his girlfriend and his "little sister" were there. "Zeke, man, don't you agree with me?!"_

_Zeke just looked at him with a raised eyebrow before leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, wisely ignoring Chad's question while Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor exclaimed, __**"CHAD NICHOLAS DANFOTH!!!" **_

"_Oh fuck," Chad mumbled before he turned to the girls and said in a sweet voice, "Yes?"_

_The girls all looked at him before they each took turns telling him off or calling the two best friends out, but all keeping in mind that Zeke was to get none of it. So, with a stern voice and look at both of the males, but especially towards Troy, Gabriella said, "He better not being doing that anyway and I don't care if Angelina Jolie or Jessica Simpson or Jessica Alba would pop up write in front of him in fucking bikinis! I swear to God Troy Alexander Bolton…"_

"_Gabriella, I would never, never, ever do that to you," Troy told her before shooting a glare at his best friend._

"_Good," Gabriella told him before placing a soft, yet passionate kiss on his lips before turning towards Sharpay and saying, "Your turn, Shar-Bear."_

"_Thanks Brie-Ella," Sharpay thanked her best friend with a simple smile before she started attacking the boys with her words, "Alright, first I'm gonna start with Troy by saying if you ever, and I fucking mean, ever think or do touch another fucking woman that isn't the one sitting beside you that you will marry on New Year's Eve/Day I will crawl out of my bed, come into yours and Brie-Ella's apartment, and cut your penis off, and that goes for all of you guys, got it?" They all swallowed massive lumps in their throats before nodding their heads, frantically up and down, letting out a sigh Troy settled down as his fiancee's best friend began to attack her boyfriend with her harsh tone, "Zeke Lake Baylor, what I said about Troy is also true about you, if you ever, and I mean ever fool around with another girl or think about it or go to a strip club that's not for a purpose like our friend's bachelor and bachelorette parties I will defiantly cut yours off before slicing and dicing you, capish? Good. _

_Danfoth, I swear to God all of that and more is gonna happen to you if you take Troy to a strip club and let all of the guys get him drunk and he makes a foolish dumb mistake, no matter what kind of mistake, that will ruin Troy's and Brie-Ella's relationship I will slap you like a red-headed step child, castrate you, and then burn you alive at the stake, capish?" _

"_Double capish," Chad said after getting his voice back and his eyes back to their normal size before adding in a mumbled tone, "Ice Bitch._

_Sharpay hearing what he called her got up and walked around that table before giving Taylor a look, and after seeing the African American girl nod, she smiled sweetly at Chad before using one of her perfectly French Manicured hands and grabbed his ear and twisted it along with some hair causing Chad to scream bloody murder…._

"Brie, Baby, you okay?" Troy asked his fiancée after walking into their bathroom to find her staring off into space.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," Gabriella told him as she continued to rub cream all over her body.

"Can I ask what you were thinking about?" Troy softly asked her as he softly placed his hand on her leg and gently rubbed it in a caring tone.

"I was just thinking about the night Chad told us about our bachelor and bachelorette parties," Gabriella told him as she stood up and slipped on a pair of white lace thongs before clasping the front of the matching push up bra.

"I see," Troy told her as he watched her slip her tanned and toned legs, one at a time, in the wholes of her white theory short shorts from Revolve Clothing, before pulling them up and over her butt so they could sit nicely and seductively on her hips.

"Mhm," Gabriella said with an inward smirk, knowing that he didn't hear her reply to him because he was watching her get dressed so, with that in mind she slowly grabbed her hot pink spaghetti strap cami and pulled it on and over her strapless bra before she pulled her black sequined SWISH cami from YOOX over the pink one so, you could see the black one through her see through black sequined one. After making sure her tops were on, she walked over to her fiancé and put her hand on her his muscular bicep so, she could hold herself steady as she pulled her grey-pink-grey stripe knee high socks from American Apparel that fell just a little below her knees so, she could then slip her socked feet into her white and gold Red by Marc Ecko Phranz-Phavorite sneakers by Marc Ecko, on.

"God, she is so beautiful and all mine," she heard her fiancé mumble as she turned around and stood by him to get to work on her makeup and hair.

As Britney Spears' song 3 began to play from their sound system she began to sing to it as she took her hair out of the towel her beautiful locks were trapped in and began to towel dry them before using her hair-blow dryer and drying them. After they were dry, she put some Aussie mousse in her hands before running the mousse through her beautiful hair, until she was finally done with her hairstyle which was just her waves cascading down her back and shoulders, framing her face perfectly.

She smiled as Troy took a strand in his fingers and began to play with it as she set to work on her makeup and soon finishing after only have applying smokey eye-shadow and clear glossy lip gloss that had a vanilla flavor to it.

"So, how do I look?" Gabriella asked Troy after she topped off her outfit with the T necklace, her engagement ring, a pair of sterling silver hoops, VS Secret Garden's Love Spell Body Spray, and a gold full sequined Fedora hat with a white trim.

"Beautiful, like always," Troy replied with a smile as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips before leaning down to capture her lips in a soft and loving kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, they rested their foreheads on each others before they both whispered together with loving smiles, "I love you."

* * *

_**(East Restaurant and Lounge)**_

"Hi, welcome to East Restaurant and Lounge, names please?" The guy behind the podium asked.

"It should be under Evans or Danforth," Troy told the guy.

"Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans, perhaps?"

"Yep, that's them," Gabriella sweetly replied.

"Alright, they all are waiting for you so, if you will please follow me," the guy told them before leading them to a private part of the restaurant which was closed off to VIP's only. "There you go, and if you need anything please let me know."

"We will, thanks," Troy told the guy before they walked into the room.

"**CONGRATULATIONS TROY AND GABRIELLA!"** They heard their friends and parents all yell as they walked into the intimate looking room.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Gabriella said before she was pulled into a death grip hug from her best friend and Maid of Honor. "Shar-Bear!"

"Brie-Ella!" Sharpay said back before she let her best friend go and after running her brown eyes up and down her best friend, she nodded her head in an approving manner and said, "Loving the slamming outfit, Brie-Ella!"

"Thanks, so your guys," Gabriella told Sharpay and the females who were going with her for her bachelorette party.

The Filipino took the time to notice each of their outfits, Sharpay's outfit was a pair of white Soffe short shorts, a red tank top that had 'Maid of Honor' in clear rhinestones on it with '12.20.2009' in white writing in the bottom right corner of it while the back of it read in pink 'Sharpay A. Evans' and then a gold outline of a heart sat under it, a pair of white knee high socks, and the same shoes as her. As she moved to each Wedding Party member that was a female, she noticed that they all had the similar outfits on, just with the appropriate names and symbols that stood for them.

"So, Dude, you ready for tonight?" Chad asked his best friend excitingly after they all finished having a small dinner with their first shot, which the parents even though they strongly disapproved of underage drinking, told them they could as long as they kept in mind the consequences and because they all knew they were responsible young adults.

"Let's see I'm gonna be separated from my fiancée for a whole night and most likely over night, so I'm not gonna lie and tell you 'yes' when the true answer is 'no, I'm not'," Troy told his best friend causing some to laugh, others to roll their eyes, and some to smile or if you were a female to aw at how sweet Gabriella's fiancé was.

"Aw, Baby, I'll miss you too, but we've got to go or else you know they'll drag us kicking and screaming," Gabriella told him, even she too didn't want to be separated from him over night.

"Just look at this way you two, it will be great practice for the night before the wedding seeing as you can't see each other the day of the wedding or the night before, except at the rehearsal dinner," Taylor told them, trying to comfort them.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, both knowing she was right, but they both needed one thing so, they could make it through the night, so Troy took the chance and with the courage Ms. Darbus once told him he didn't seem to lack, he asked, "Well, I have one request…no, I have one demand before we agree to this without any complaints."

"Alright, son, we're listening, what's your demand?" Jack asked his son.

"I demand that you let me and Brie have time to call each other and text each other during these…parties," Troy told him and Gabriella smiled and squeezed his hand, in her own special way telling him that it was an excellent plan.

"N…" Chad started to say, but was cut off by Sharpay who told them that his demand was granted as long as they got not complaints from them.

"I also have another demand," Gabriella told the group.

"Alright, Baby Girl, we're listening," Greg told his daughter.

"I demand that if we get too…tipsy or anything that you don't let it go too far…" Gabriella said before starting to trail off, because she had a feeling they all knew what she was saying.

"Deal," the group all agreed, knowing that if something like that would happen there would defiantly be bloodshed.

"Good," Gabriella told the group before she relaxed in Troy's arms until they had to go.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you guys go. That's part one of the Parities chapter, I hope you guys all liked it even though it was short, I'll try to make the next one longer, but no promises. Okay? Well, I'm off to write some more…or take a nap…hm, I'll have to think about that one. Anyway, Anywho, I love you all and I hope your still enjoying this story, if not I'm sorry I lost your interest with my crappy writing. XOXO**_

_**--Jessica.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	22. Parties Part II

_**Chapter started: March 19, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: March 21, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the second part to the before chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. XOXO

* * *

_**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**_

_**-Chapter 21: Parties Part II-**_

**From: Wildcat**

**I miss you, I need you, I love you! ;]**

**Love, **

**Wildcat **

**Dec 20, 2009**

**7:54 PM**

"Aw, here's so sweet, yet sometimes so obvious at the same time," Sharpay told her best friend as they all sat in the VIP section at another club in the Hollywood area.

"Mhm," Gabriella replied before she sent her reply back to him before she picked up her Captain Pepsi which was just Pepsi and Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum mixed together.

Sharpay smiled at her friend before they both got up and joined the rest of the VIP females they brought with them to dance to the song "Fire Burning":

_**Kingston**_

_**Let's go**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Red one**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**Shawty got that super thing**_

_**Hotter than the sun of south in Spain**_

_**Got me soon as I walked through the door**_

_**My pocket started tickle-ing**_

_**The way she dropped it low that thang**_

_**Got me wanna spend my money on her, her**_

_**She got it pop it lock it drop it**_

_**That birthday cake**_

_**Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away**_

_**Now take my red, black card and my jewelry**_

_**Shawty is cool like the fire**_

_**Cool like fire**_

_**Somebody call 911**_

_**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**Whoa**_

_**I gotta cool her down**_

_**She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor**_

_**Whoa**_

_**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**She's fire burning fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**Fire burning fire burning**_

_**That body is a masterpiece**_

_**The older is one in every hundred years**_

_**But ain't no doubt I'm takin' it home**_

_**I'm afraid we'll blow them legs**_

_**Little mama game is about to change**_

_**She'll be on covers over the world**_

_**She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake**_

_**Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away**_

_**Take my red, black card, and my jewelry**_

_**Shawty is cool like the fire**_

_**Cool like fire**_

_**Somebody call 911**_

_**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**Whoa**_

_**I gotta cool her down**_

_**She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor**_

_**Whoa**_

_**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**She's fire burning fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fellas run around**_

_**Hey**_

_**No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more**_

_**Hey **_

_**She got that fire in her dance floor that'll make them fellas run around**_

_**Hey**_

_**No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more**_

_**Hey**_

_**She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fellas run around**_

_**(Madem, get out my way, everybody, sing it now, hey!)**_

_**No exit from the dance floor**_

_**So them boys wan' more**_

_**(What a gwaan? Let's go! Madem, let's go, hey!)**_

_**Shet get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake**_

_**Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away**_

_**Now take my red, black card and my jewelry**_

_**Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire**_

_**Somebody call 911**_

_**Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa**_

_**I gotta cool her down**_

_**She wan' bring the roof to ground**_

_**On the dance floor, whoa**_

_**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

_**Somebody call 911//**_

* * *

"Guess what, Brie-Ella?" Sharpay told Gabriella as they were in the red HUMMER limo riding towards the next night club on their bachelorette party night on the town or BPNOTT as Gabriella dubbed it.

"Oh God, what?" Gabriella asked her causing most of the females to laugh and then laugh harder as Sharpay playfully glared at her. Gabriella just smiled at her and hugged her before settling back down between Lucille and her mom.

"It's gift giving time," Sharpay told her best friend.

"But…but you guys gave me gifts after gifts at my Bridal Shower," Gabriella told them.

"Not the edible kind of gifts though," Monica told her, giving a wink also to her, causing all of the girls to laugh and Gabriella to blush.

"I so want to go first," Sharpay said before handing the bride-to-be a pink sparkly gift bag that had silver and gold glitter tissue paper in it.

Gabriella smiled before carefully going through the bag and pulling out a box before hugging her best friend and then reading what the box said to everyone, "It says: Lover's Paint Box. Rich and Decadent White Chocolate Edible Body Paints with supple body brush for a romantic body art."

"Oh, there's more in there, Brie-Ella," Sharpay said before she added with a giggle and smirk, "Let's just say that I went a little crazy when I went to Victoria's Secret and I saw their Seductive Treats brand."

"Oh my gosh, this smells so delicious," Gabriella told the girls as she opened up a pink bottled that had black designs on it with a black lid. Leaving it open, she let the girls past it around so everyone could smell the Vanilla Craving Kissable Massage Oil. While the others were passing around the pink glass bottle, she went back into the bag to pull out everything else that was in it. Inside the bag, she also found: Vanilla Craving Kissable Whipped Body Crème, and Vanilla Craving Edible Shimmer Powder.

As she went through the rest of the presents, she found more fondue kits, edible body paints and or body frosting kits, more lingerie, some sexy jewelry, and so much more.

* * *

**From: Wildcat**

**I miss you so much, right now! I love you, Baby Brie**

**Dec. 20, 2009**

**8:30PM**

After reading the text message, Gabriella excused herself and walked towards the bathroom. Walking into the bathroom, she found a quiet corner and pressed speed dial number one on her iPhone and said as soon as the person picked up on the other line, "I miss you so much too. And I love you too, Wildcat."

"God, you don't how good it is to hear your voice, right now," Troy told her.

"Believe me, Baby, I do," Gabriella replied with a soft sigh before she said, "Troy, we have to do something, I want to be in your arms tonight, but with the way everything's going with these…parties, we might not see each other until tomorrow."

"Actually I have a plan on how we can see each other tonight and even go home together," Troy told her and see could just imagine the smirk on his handsome face.

"Oh yeah, please do tell," Gabriella replied with a smirk of her own.

"Okay, the plan is we…"

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there it is and just to let you all know, I am not happy with the way this one turned out, I thought it was the worst one I've written ever, good I knew my writing was bad, but I didn't realize until now how bad it is. SORRY BOUT THE CLIFFY, OR AT LEAST I THINK I AM...HM... XOXO**_

_**--Jessica.**_

_**TRIVIA TIME: Who sings the song "Fire Burning"?? **_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	23. Parties Part III

_**Chapter Started: November 6, 2010**_

_**Chapter Finished: November 7, 2010**_

_**Dedication:**_ This is dedicated to a semi-new friend who I've recently have had the pleasure of getting to know, and I just want to say that she's simply amazing. She's adorable, wise, funny, and so much more – especially an AH-mazing friend. I love you niha! You rock girl! (Penname: **niharox24**)

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. For what it's worth, I love all of the questions asking me if I'm gonna continue and the support and love I keep getting from everyone. For another what it's worth sentence, I love you guys and please keep the love and support coming. Also seeing as it's taking me so long to update stories and things like that, please** (and this next will be in caps just to get your attention): GO TO MY HOMEPAGE AND IT'LL LEAD YOU TO MY WEBSITE. SO FROM THEN GO TO NEWS. FROM THERE YOU CAN LOOK ON THE RIGHT SIDE UNDERNEATH CATEGORIES AND CLICK ON THE STORY CATEGORY YOU WANT, WHICH FOR THIS ONE WILL BE "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 5" AND YOU'LL FIND YOU INFORMATION.** Other than that feel free to look around it, I just get tired of repeating myself, you guys know?

* * *

_**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**_

_**-Chapter 22: Parties Part III-**_

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag**_

_**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**_

_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**_

_**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

"Why are we back here again?" Sharpay asked her best friend as the continued to dance on the East Restaurant and Lounge's dance floor, the same place where the whole night started.

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**_

_**Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing**_

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**_

'_**Cause there's a spark in you?**_

"Yeah because we could run into the guys here?" Taylor asked her best friend.

You just gotta ignite the night and let it shine

Just own the night like the Fourth of July

"If they decide to come back here," Martha spoke after Taylor finished, as they all continued to dance.

'_**Cause baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go, oh**_

_**As you shoot across the sky**_

"Because God knows where they're at now, and what kind of trouble they're getting into," Kelsi commented as she and the girls continued their sexy moves.

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**_

_**You're original, cannot be replaced**_

_**If you only knew the future holds**_

_**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

"I'll tell you right now if they end up in jail or worse…" Sharpay started to say.

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**_

_**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**_

_**Like a lightening bolt, your heart will blow**_

_**And when it's time, you'll know**_

"Um, Sweetie, what could be worse than jail?" Gabriella asked her blonde haired best friend.

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**_

_**Just own the night like the Fourth of July**_

"Cheating, Gabriella, Cheating," Sharpay told her the young woman that she knew without a doubt would always have her back, no matter the time of day or night.

'_**Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go, oh**_

_**As you shoot across the sky**_

"That is true, if Troy ever cheated on me, I'd be seeing red – literally because I'd be out for blood of both the guilty parties," the Filipina said and the other four just nodded their head, knowing that not only would they go after their best friend's boyfriends, but their own with the help of all the dad's and mom's.

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colors bust**_

_**Make 'em go, oh**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

"Girl, we'll just call Dog and he'll come beat them up for us along with his two uber hottie sons," Sharpay commented with a giggle and blush along with a slight twinkle in her eye as she spoke about her and Gabriella's new obsession – Dog the Bounty Hunter, a reality TV show on A&E Television that chronicles Duane "Dog" Chapman's operations at his job as a bounty hunter, at Da Kine Bail Bonds in Honolulu, Hawaii. In Hawaii, Dog is joined by his wife and business partner, Beth Smith-Chapman, and his children Leland Chapman, Duane Lee Chapman, II, and "Baby" Lyssa Chapman-Galanti. He's most famously known for his capture of the infamous Andrew Luster, who was sentenced to 125 years because he was a serial rapist.

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you**_

_**And now it's time to let it through**_

"True, true," Gabriella replied, "Duane Lee and Leland are both sexy beasts."

"Definitely," Sharpay agreed as the two both just thought of two hot males.

"What is it with you guys and your obsession with that show?" Taylor asked them with a shake of her head as they continued to dance.

'_**Cause baby you're a firework**_

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go, oh**_

_**As you shoot across the sky**_

"Hey, leave us alone!" Sharpay told the African American young lady.

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go, oh**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em falling down**_

"Yeah!" Gabriella protested with her blonde haired 'sister', "We're not the only ones who enjoy the show and have an obsession for it."

"Oh, yeah, name others that you know personally and for a fact that they watch it," Kelsi challenged them with Martha and Taylor nodding their heads, agreeing with smirks thinking that they could nail the two best friends right here, right now.

"All the mom's, the dad's, Zeke, Troy…" Gabriella started to list with a smirk.

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Boom, boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

"And when my brother dearest is at my house, he's obsessed with it also." Sharpay rounded off hers and Gabriella's list with a smirk as she and Gabriella did their secret handshake.

"Damn," the other four swear as they all shook their heads, disappointed, and followed Sharpay and Gabriella who had looped their arms together as they headed towards the V.I.P lounge where all the mom's were gathered laughing and having a good time while also making sure that they kept watchful eyes on their daughters.

But before they could reach the steps that lead up to the V.I.P lounge, they were stopped when they heard a familiar voice in front of them while a group of familiar guys stepped in their way from getting back to the mom's.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"** All five of the girls yelled with shocked expressions on their faces, except for Gabriella, who had…

**TBC…

* * *

**

_***evilly loud laugh* I know, I know you guys literally hate me right now, huh? But, I'm sorry I just had to after coming back from a long MIA timeline. I looooooovvvvvvveeeeeee you all sooo much, you guys are ah-mazing. Also, look for more surprises please. BTW, this might be the only chapter that I'll update until December, so I'm sorry if it is. Things have been hectic and I've been trying to heal from my car accident. Love you all so much still though.  
**_

**Trivia #1:** Name the song and artist of the song in this chapter?

**Trivia #2:** What small little HSM song did I list in a sentence? (Hint: it's a song from HSM3!)

**Trivia #3:** Who do you think the guys were? && what do you think Gabriella was doing?

**Trivia #4:** What did you think of this chapter? Which version of the chapter should I have posted? (Tip: Go to my story labeled "Forever & Eternity" and read the last story in that, which is the first version of this chapter!) You can tell me what you think on here for this trivia or tell me in the other story or PM me. Love you all.

_**Love you all,**_

_**Jessica**_

**(and this next will be in caps just to get your attention): GO TO MY HOMEPAGE AND IT'LL LEAD YOU TO MY WEBSITE. SO FROM THEN GO TO NEWS. FROM THERE YOU CAN LOOK ON THE RIGHT SIDE UNDERNEATH CATEGORIES AND CLICK ON THE STORY CATEGORY YOU WANT, WHICH FOR THIS ONE WILL BE "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 5" AND YOU'LL FIND YOU INFORMATION.**

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	24. Parties Part IV

_**Chapter Started: December 19, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: December 20, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here it is after a long hitas on this story, I hope that you guys are still interested in this story that you review after reading it. I also hope that this is gonna be an okay chapter for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

_**DEDICATION:**_ To all my loves who have been reviewing anxiously and sending me PM's almost all the time asking me when I'm updating this. This one's for you, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**_

_**-Chapter 23: Parties Part IV-**_

There stood the very bane of Gabriella's high school experience, West High's use to be basketball captain and Troy's enemy, Reed Cortez, and the Wicked Bitch of East High, Meredith Ward, who almost successful in tearing apart East High's beloved Golden Couple. Behind them stood, Reed's and Meredith's henchmen from high school.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't East High ex-prostitutes," Reed said with a smirk at the blonde and her best friend, who both glared at him.

"Excuse me, what did you call them?" Taylor asked in anger as she stepped towards him with fire in her eyes and arms over her chest.

"Oh they heard me, didn't you?" Reed asked them with a smirk.

"They aren't prostitutes and they never were get you facts straight, Buddy," Kelsi sneered at him as she came to stand beside Taylor, both defending the blonde and brunette.

"So why don't you just step the fuck away from our best friends, huh?" Martha asked as she came to stand on the other side of Taylor.

"Well, look what you two got here, bodyguards, hey?" Reed asked Sharpay and Gabriella, who continued to glare at him.

"Or are you all prostitutes together?" Meredith asked, speaking for the first time that night, deciding not to let her boyfriend have all the fun.

"Oh, please look at you, you little hoochie momma skanky whore," Sharpay said with a roll of her brown eyes as she pushed in front of the three girls who were protecting her and Gabriella.

"Well, look who finally decided to talk," Reed commented with a smirk.

"Who you calling a hoochie momma skanky whore?" Meredith sneered at her.

"Um, let me think about that," Sharpay said as she pretended to put her perfectly manicured fingernail on her chin and looked up as if thinking about it before saying with a smirk a second later as if a realization hit her, "Oh yeah, you, Ms. Skank."

Not only were Sharpay's girl friends laughing, but so were Avery and Helga laughing also, but the two soon shut up once Meredith gave then the meanest of glares before turning to Sharpay and getting up in the blonde's face, only to notice the blonde was two inches higher than her. "Why don't you shut the fuck up Blondie before I make you shut the hell up with my Jimmy Choo heels?"

"Oh, please those are some fake ass, last season shoes," Sharpay said with a roll of her eyes.

"_**NO, THEY'RE NOT!"**_ Meredith screeched.

"Oh yes they are, Sweetie," Sharpay told her with a smirk and her arms crossed over her chest, "I've had those shoes for months. Please keep up with the trends and stop trying to be the next Pamela Anderson. Kay?"

"Why you little bitch…" Meredith sneered, her hand just twitching to smack the blonde for embarrassing her.

Sharpay seeing her hand twitch as did the others, all braced their self for what was next as the blonde said, "You gonna hit me, Skank? Go on, I dare you and I guarantee that when you start it I'll damn well finish it. Actually, hold that thought – go ahead hit me so I can press charges on your ass."

While Meredith's hand came up and pulled back, ready to take a smacking to Sharpay's face, Gabriella was thinking of a similar moment that happened in high school…

_"Hi, Sharpay, Gabriella! The usual?" The worker asked them with a kind smile._

_"Yes, please Katie," Gabriella and Sharpay said together with a smile._

_After three minutes, the worker, who they referred to as Katie, came back with a smile on her middle aged face, and two cups of hot chocolate in her hands, "Here's your Holiday Delights, girls!"_

_"Thanks Katie," The girls said together before Gabriella pulled out her gold unlimited credit card and went to hand it to Katie, since she was paying this time, since Sharpay paid last time they came here._

_"Oh no, honey! Those boys there already paid for them," Katie told Gabriella with a smile as she pointed at a table where two boys were sitting at. Taking a closer look they realized that the boys were wearing to West High School letterman jackets._

_"Why do they insist on annoying us?" Gabriella groaned as the boys walked towards them with smirks on their faces._

_"Let's go to my SUV before they come," Sharpay suggested and quickly, arms looped, coffee in hands, they walked out of Starbucks and quickly got walked to Sharpay's SUV._

_"Hey East High Prostitutes!" The West High basketball captain, Troy's enemy, from their rival school, Reed Cortez, said to the girls._

_"What the fuck did you say?" Both girls said whipping their bodies around, clearly angry._

_"We said 'East High Prostitutes," The other West High basketball player, Jacob Light, said simply._

_"Excuse us, but we ARE NOT PROSTITUTES!" Sharpay said angrily._

_"Well, if your with Bolton…" Reed said spitefully._

_"And Baylor," Jacob said with the same tone in his voice._

_"Then you ARE prostitutes," Reed finished._

_"Just because your basketball players and the girls __**YOU DATE ARE PROSTITUTES**__ does __**NOT**__ mean that Troy and Zeke are dating prostitutes because their basketball players,__** DOES NOT**__ mean that they have to date prostitutes either because __**THEIR NOT**__!" Sharpay said using her ice queen voice._

_"Uh huh," Jacob said, not believing._

_"But I can see Bolton is dating you, you __**ARE a EASY LITTLE SLUT**__ with a rocking body. Which makes me wonder why is __**BOLTON IS FUCKING MEREDITH WARD, the NEW PRETTIER girl**__," Reed told Gabriella._

_"__**YOU LIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH**__!" Gabriella yelled before she walked up to Reed and slapped him across the face._

_"You're going to regret that you little bitch," Reed told her getting ready to slap her making Sharpay's, Jacob's, and (most importantly) Gabriella's eyes go wide._

_"You hit that young lady and I'll arrest ya son," A police officer said, finally interfering after watching the whole thing._

_"Yes, sir." Reed said before he and Jacob started to walk away. Going past Gabriella, Reed whispered to her, "I'm not lying about Bolton cheating on you. And believe me this isn't over you cheap, easy, little sluty bitch."_

"Don't you fucking dare hit her," Gabriella finally spoke up as she approached Meredith and pushed Sharpay behind her, willing to take the smack for her causing Meredith and Reed to smirk, while the others all gasped and Sharpay protested.

They all watched, the mom's and Cristy after finally finding where the five were at, watched as Reed put a hand on Meredith's hand and said, "Mere, let me do it. Me and this bitch have some unfinished business to take care of from high school when the bitch had the nerve to slap me."

"Sure as long as you make it hurt," Meredith agreed with her boyfriend, stepping back and letting Reed take her place.

"This brings back memories doesn't it, Montez?" Reed smirked at her before he took a hand and quickly trailed it up her arm and up her shoulders to her face, not even seeing Gabriella's hand pull back and come flesh on flesh against his cheek, the same one she had hit in high school in front of Albuquerque's Starbucks. Reed looked at her with the nastiest fire in his eyes as he gripped her upper left arm lightly before bringing his left hand up and out to the side ready to strike….

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

_**Well, there you guys go. There will be one more chapter based on the parties after this so I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm sorry about the cliffy but I wanted to get this part up tonight and get the other one up tomorrow. I love you guys…**_

_**Night –**_

_**Jessica.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

_**~Z&V~**_


	25. Parties Part V

_**Chapter Started: December 21, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: December 21, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the last and final part to the parties chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Holidays!

* * *

_**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**_

_**-Chapter 24: Parties Part V-**_

_Reed looked at her with the nastiest fire in his eyes as he gripped her upper left arm lightly before bringing his left hand up and out to the side ready to strike…_ and as his hand started to come down quickly, it was that much faster caught by a strong grip, a couple of them in fact.

"Who the fuck?" Reed sneered as he turned around to look at the people holding his arm, only for him to smirk at the set of blue eyes that towered over him before the smirk dropped when he noticed more sets of eyes.

"You fucking touch my little sister and I'll fucking kill you," Brett hissed as West High's ex-basketball player, his grip tightening on Reed's arm.

"And I'll fucking kill you, Cortez" Chad and Troy sneered at him together, their grips tightening also.

"And I'll help them as will the Lakers, but not before we take you to court and humiliate you and watch you burn," Greg told Reed, and the latter instantly recognizing Greg as soon as he said the word 'Lakers. Cortez recognized Greg as the Lakers' powerful Head Coach, the one responsible for all the back to back championships along with the realization that Gabriella was the girl the press always talked about and how the Lakers' were always there for her and protected her no matter what, even if it meant committing homicide.

"And I'll be happy to represent my daughter and grill your ass in court, especially since I'm a bystander as is everyone else, you'd surly burn then," Inez said as the mother's and Cristy approached the scene while others around the club stopped dancing as did the music to witness the scene going on.

Many threats later and glares later, the bouncers of the club came and grabbed Reed, Meredith and their followers tossing them out on their asses, but not before a few choice words of their own for trying to hit America's Sweetheart, the most powerful coach in the nation's beloved and protected daughter.

As the antagonist group were being escorted out, the group all started asking the girls questions while Troy embraced his fiancée and Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan embraced their girlfriends.

"You okay, Gabriella?" Troy's electric blues burning with concern as he pulled her closer, if possible, before cupping her cheeks, his thumbs stroking her baby soft cheeks.

"Yeah, are you okay, Princess?" Brett asked his sister, his own worry showing for his precious baby sister.

"Did he hurt you?" Greg asked her while the other four were being asked the same questions by their parents and boyfriends.

Instead of answering, Gabriella sat on Troy's lap after the group moved back into the privacy of their private room, and cuddled up to him. Burying her face in his chest, Gabriella blinked back the tears that suddenly burned her chocolate brown eyes. Troy still deeply concerned, held her tightly sensing her need for comfort in his arms as he looked worriedly to the group before his face turned towards Sharpay who, came to sit beside him and rub his fiancée's back. He watched as his fiancee moved from his embrace and into the arms of her best friend, giving her a quickly hug before completely moving from the two and towards her dad and big brother. Sitting between two of the most important men in her life, she let the tears freely fall for them all to see as Brett and Greg both took turns holding her and rocking her back in forth as they all watched.

"What happened?" Troy gently asked the other girls, who were also still a little bit shaken up but not as much as Sharpay, who was now in her own dad's and brother's arms, and Gabriella.

"Well, we had all come back here after hitting a few other clubs earlier," Kelsi started shyly.

"Before Gabriella suggested that we come back here to finish off the night, so we did as you can see," Martha added.

"So after dancing to the Black Eyed Peas' song Beep we were turning around and heading back towards here when we heard their voices as they stepped in front of us." Taylor said, "So of course, we asked what they were doing here and they didn't answer us. Instead they just kept going on and on, calling Sharpay and Gabriella's East High's ex-prostitutes so of course, we stuck up for them, blocking the two from Reed's, Meredith's and their followers' sight, but they just kept going."

"Finally, Sharpay pushed in front of us and called Meredith 'a hoochie momma skanky whore' which mad Meredith's face distort in so many ways, it was truly hilarious," Kelsi said, her, Taylor, and Martha all laughing at the memory of Meredith's face and all the facials she made, "So Sharpay being the wise crack she is, put her finger to her chin and looked up as to think about it before saying with her Ice Queen smirk a second later as if a realization had hit her before telling Meredith 'oh yeah, you, Ms. Skank."

"That's my girl," Zeke, Vance, Ryan, and Derby all said together with pride smiles.

"That's definitely the Sharpay from high school, well before she became friends with us or if anyone messed with Gabriella," Chad commented all of them nodding.

"So, then, Meredith threatened Sharpay to shut up or she'd do it for her with her Jimmy Choo heels," Martha said before saying with a smirk, "And Sharpay being the fashanista that she is, always knowing what's in and out of season, told Meredith that they were fake, last season shoes with a roll of her eyes."

"Sounds like, Shar," Ryan commented with a chuckle and a shake of his head from side to side.

"Of course, Meredith disagreed and Sharpay corrected her in telling her that she had those same heels and she's had 'em for months," Taylor said, "Sharpay then asked her to please keep up with the trends and stop trying to be the next Pam Anderson." This got everyone to laugh, except from the blonde and her brunette best friend, who had their eyes closed and resting their heads on their dad's shoulders, trying to block out the story for they wanted to erase this night from their past.

"Sharpay, then saw Meredith's hand twitch so Sharpay was like 'You gonna hit me, Skank? Go on, I dare you and I guarantee that when you start it I'll finish it. Actually, hold that thought – go ahead hit me so I can press charges," Kelsi said.

"And as Meredith's hand came up, ready to smack Sharpay's head, Gabriella spoke up and came up in front of us." Taylor said, now finishing up the story, "She then pushed Sharpay back behind her, willing to take Meredith's slap meant for Sharpay onto herself causing the Wicked Witch of the West and Cortez to smirk at each other.

Reed then said something that we didn't quite get, he said 'Mere, let me do it. Me and this one have some unfinished business to take care of from high school when she had the nerve to slap me'. So Meredith then stepped back after saying 'Sure as long as you make it hurt' and Cortez agreed before smirking at Gabriella, letting his hand quickly trail up her arm and up her shoulders to her face, not even seeing Gabriella's hand pull back and come flesh on flesh against his cheek. So Reed then raised his hand and well, you guys know the rest."

"What happened back in high school, Princess?" Brett gently asked his sister.

"He…he…" Gabriella whispered tears in her eyes as the memory came back for the second time that night.

Sharpay seeing her best friend struggle, cleared her throat before telling them all what had happened back in high school on that very same day that the girls had found their guys "cheating".

* * *

After many tempers were pressed and accusing questions along with threats to find Cortez and kill him, everyone decided to calm down when the noticed that poor Gabriella was exhausted and sleeping in her daddy's lap causing them all to smile sadly at her.

"Where to Mr. Montez?" Alfred, their limo driver and designated driver, asked them once everyone was in the HUMMER stretch limo.

"To Troy and Baby Girl's apartment, please Alfred," Greg replied, his daughter still in his lap.

**HSMHSMHSM**

Once the young adults were dropped off at the apartments, the parents all headed back to the Montez household and wished their children the best of wishes and prayers for a good night sleep with no nightmares as well as a million "I love you's."

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

_**Well, there it is. The last part. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Posting this in the morning because I wanna sleep now. So tired..with an eventful day ahead of me tomorrow.**_

_**Wish Me Rest,**_

_**Jessica.**_


	26. I Just Call You Mine

_**Chapter Started: January 14, 2011.**_

_**Chapter Finished: January 23, 2011.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ This one is gonna be an all Troyella one and it's loosely based on the Zanessa sighting at Sephora and Bloomingdale's on December 23, 2010. Therefore, I think you'll all know the date of this chapter for story purposes.

* * *

_**=HSM5: Happily Ever After=**_

**-Chapter 25: I Just Call You Mine-**

**(December 23, 2010)**

"_**TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" **_Gabriella's scream echoed throughout their apartment building and from Sharpay's & Zeke's and Taylor's & Chad's they could hear it causing both couples to exist their apartments and walked quickly into Gabriella's and Troy's.

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

The four, who were now inside of the couple's apartment, watched as Gabriella took a rolled Elle magazine and started to whack him all over the place on his body. They all laughed as Troy tried to run away and hide from her, but his efforts were lost due to her always being hot on his heels, rolled up magazine still in her hands and swinging every which way at him.

"Stop laughing you hyenas and help me," Troy told them as he ran over to them and tried to behind them as they continued to laugh their heads off.

_Thwack! Thwack!_

"Alright, Brie-Ella, I'm only interrupting you from hitting the doofus because I don't want you to be widowed even before you get married which is like next week." Sharpay said, stepping in between the magazine swinging female and the cowering male, much to the said male's relief. "Now, what'd he do?"

"_**HE FORGOT TO GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING FOR EVERYONE!"**_ Gabriella yelled her reply as she stepped around Sharpay and went after Troy again.

_Thwack! Thwack!_

"Troy Bolton, you forgot to go Christmas shopping for me?" Sharpay asked him, her brown eyes narrowing into slits.

"And us," the other four added behind her, rolling their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Sharpay replied picking her arm up and tossing her hand back and forth above her head.

"Would this…would this be a bad time to tell you that I forgot to go shopping too?" Zeke quietly spoke up causing Sharpay's attention to immediately be turned towards him, her eyes light up as flames lit her eyes in anger.

"Zeke, man run," Ryan told Zeke and Zeke always one for advice when it came to his girlfriend, took off running, right behind Troy as both their girls chased them – Gabriella with a rolled up magazine and Sharpay with a black Chanel high heel in her hand.

"Good thing Taylor doesn't know I didn't start shopping either," Chad mumbled, but not low enough for Taylor's head turned so fast and her eyes narrowed so low at him he swore he could feel himself dying right there and then. Chad knowing what was coming as Taylor took a slipper and gripped it her left hand and started to approach him.

"Did you two go Christmas shopping yet?" Martha asked as she and Kelsi turned their attention towards Ryan and Jason, who's eyes widened and they too took off running around the apartment with their girls now holding something to hit them with.

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

Was all the parents and Ms. Darbus heard as they entered Troy's and Gabriella's apartment causing them to stop dead in their tracks and their eyes to widen at the teenagers.

"What in the hell is happening in here?" Greg asked no one in particular as he watched his daughter tackle her fiancée to the ground and pummel him with an Elle Magazine.

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! _

"Damn it, Brie, stop hitting me, I'm sorry," Troy told his fiancée who continued to hit him.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, you may be nineteen years old, but I will not have the language come out of your mouth when I'm around," Lucille told her son, making her, the other parent's, and Ms. Darbus' presence known. Her hands on her lean hips and a stern look on her face, all the young adults stopped what they were doing, each girl mid-swing from hitting their significant other, as they stared at the parents while Lucille continued to scold her son, "I'll wash your mouth out with soap old man."

"_**DADDY!"**_ All the girls squealed noticing their dad's and stopping what they were doing to the male's the girls all bolted towards their dad's, throwing their arms around them and in Gabriella's and Sharpay's case, their legs too.

"Thank God," the guys said as they rubbed their muscular chests as they approached the parents and hugged their moms along with whining to them to kiss the boo-boo's to make them better.

"What did you guys do to our poor girls?" Jack asked as Gabriella came over to hug him.

"Um…" each of the teenage males stuttered, trying to find the words for a plausible excuse.

Deciding not to lie for one it was never good and two it was the holiday season, Troy sighed and said as he rubbed his neck, something he always did when he was nervous, "We all forgot to either go Christmas shopping or finish our Christmas shopping."

"**TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"**

"**CHAD NICHOLAS DANFORTH!"**

"**JASON ALLEN CROSS!"**

"**RYAN JOSHUA EVANS!"**

"**ZEKE LAKE BAYLOR!"**

Lucille, Vanessa, Kelly, Derby and Molly all yelled their son's full names causing the boys to wince and Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Zeke to glare at Troy, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm taking Troy shopping this instant," Gabriella informed her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"But," Troy started to say, but immediately stopped seeing Gabriella's glare. Sighing, he nodded his head and mumbled, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Whipped," the other three boys and the dad's all faked coughed around the word.

"Jason, Zeke, Chad, and Ryan, you four are also going shopping, so get ready," Sharpay informed the four boys, who opened their mouths but quickly shut them seeing Sharpay's, Martha's, Kelsi's and Taylor's glares, they all mumbled, "Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm sorry that we're leaving you guys like this," Gabriella informed the parents and Ms. Darbus after she had greeted her ex-Drama teacher. Sitting down on the couch, she grabbed one of her black leather, Sam Edelman Norwick, over-the-knee two inch high heeled boots that had two black metal chains hooked from the left side to the right side of her ankle to add decoration to the boots; and put it on followed by the other.

"Oh, it's fine, Mija, you just get this Christmas shopping business taken care of," Inez informed her daughter, who pulled up the smoke wash skinny jeans from Black Orchid up to ride more on her hips before she fixed the solid black tank top that sat on the upper portion of her body.

"Are you guys sure?" She replied as she fixed the silver Elizabeth and James (E&J) knuckle ring that sat on her right, pointer ringer before putting her black Ray Ban 'Way farers' sunglasses on the top of her head as her beautiful, wavy curls tumbled down and over her shoulders and back.

"Here, Baby," Troy said as he handed Gabriella her army green, Hollister Co. 'Palm Canyon' parka jacket that had faux fur on the hood of it, and her black leather Fendi 'Unzipped Zip It' tote.

"Thank you," Gabriella replied, placing a kiss on his cheek before he slipped on his black winter jacket too.

"You're welcome," his reply came before he asked her question, "Are we taking your car or your car?"

"Um….my car," Gabriella said with a giggle before she gave him a question of her own, "Lexus or Audi?"

"Lexus," Troy replied, "because I have a feeling were gonna have a lot of shopping bags."

"Most definitely," Gabriella agreed as she handed him the keys, "Here, you can go warm up the car and I'll be out in a few minutes. I need to ask Sharpay something."

"Alright," Troy replied and before leaving he placed a kiss on Gabriella's forehead before kissing his mom's and Inez's cheeks and then leaving the apartment.

"What's up Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked.

"Sorry, Shar-Bear, I was using you as a quick cover for me," Gabriella informed her best friend before she turned towards her dad and asked one simple question, that nobody knew what she meant, "Did you get it taken care of?"

"Yep, it's all set," Greg replied as a bright smile lit up his face as Gabriella's smile spread across hers, happy that her daddy had got everything in order that she needed for something special.

"Thanks, Daddy," Gabriella replied as she hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby Girl," Greg replied before his daughter left the apartment to go shopping and soon later the other boys following their girlfriends out the door to go shopping also.

* * *

**(Beverly Center)**

Pulling her car into one of the many malls in Los Angeles, Gabriella quickly found a parking spot close to the mall entrance before she shut off the vehicle and unbuckled her seat belt. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Oh suck it up and be a man, Bolton," Gabriella told him with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes from behind her sunglasses.

"Did you just say be a man?" Troy questioned her, one of his eyebrows disappearing behind his chestnut brown locks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gabriella replied in an innocent way as she opened up the Lexus' door and stepped out of the vehicle, grabbing her tote as she exited the SUV.

"Sure you don't," Troy told her once he was out of the luxury car, "just like you probably forget wailing me with a thick ass magazine."

"No, I remember that part," Gabriella told him giving him a cheeky grin as she strode towards the mall, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas when they told her it too.

"Of course you did," Troy replied from behind her as he jogged to catch up to the woman who was on a mission.

"Aw, does the poor baby need a kiss to make his boo-boo's better?" Gabriella cooed as she turned towards him.

"As a matter of fact yes, I do," he replied with a smirk as his arms wrapped around her petite torso and pulled her close so their pelvises were touching.

"Come here then," she told him before her lips came crashing against his and his against hers.

**14141414**

**(Bloomingdale's)**

"Baby, what do I get the women whose dad's will get them everything?" Troy asked his fiancée as she went through racks upon racks of designer clothing in the women's section.

"Our dad's do not get us everything, Troy Bolton. Stop being dramatic," Gabriella told her fiancé with a roll of her chocolate irises.

"Don't get you everything you want, my ass," he told her with a snort, calling her on her bluff.

"And it's a very sexy ass," the Filipina replied with a cheeky smile and a wink as she leaned back to gaze at his bottom.

"Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed shocked and his eyes wide.

"Hey you're my soon-to-be husband I can gaze at your ass if I want too," the soon-to-be wife said a matter-of-factly causing her basketball player to laugh at her, but nonetheless place a soft kiss on her temple and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Didn't you say that your mom's been hinting at wanting a new jacket?" She asked him as she looked at each jacket on the rack.

"Yeah, Dad says she's been hinting at it a lot around the house," he replied.

"Well, text him quickly and ask if he got her one because if not we're getting her one," Gabriella ordered him.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied before he pulled out his black Razor cell phone from Verizon and quickly began to text his dad. Soon later, his phone vibrated in his hand and he opened it up to find his reply. "No, Dad says were go to get her one. He even said that your mom didn't get her one either so the ghost is definitely cleared to get her one," he informed his girlfriend as he replied to his dad's text, thanking him.

"Perfect," Gabriella's one worded reply came from her lips, but at the moment it meant to different things. The first was her reply to Troy's information and the second to what she was holding, a cute grey, black, and white 'London Checked' tweed pea coat jacket from Burberry. The jacket was double-breasted with large revere button closures, side pockets, and a pre-folded collar.

"Brie, that jacket costs nine-hundred and ninety-five dollars, that's way too much," Troy protested against his fiancée's pick.

"You're wrong it's seven-hundred-and ninety-six dollars, it's on sale," Gabriella told him.

"How'd you figure that one out?" Troy asked her confused.

Inwardly smirking, she told him, "Easy in high school we learned that with things like this, we're suppose to use the percent proportion– and don't say you didn't because you did – so, you just put 'x' over 995 equals eighty percent over a hundred and then cross-multiply. After cross-multiplying, you get 100x equals 79600 so you just divide a hundred from both sides to get 'x' alone and tada, you get seven-hundred and ninety-six dollars as the sale price."

"You're intelligence scares me sometimes," he told her with a shake of his head.

"Troy, Sweetheart, look at the sign on the rack's shelf," Gabriella said pointing at the sign that was sitting on the rack's flat surfaced self.

And surely enough when Troy looked up, he saw the eighty percent off sale sign and then below it a list of numbers and how much money they would be after the sale price took off the reduction from the original price, and all the while he was looking at it his beautiful girl was laughing her head off. Turning towards his fiancée, he playfully glared at her and said, "Cute."

"Thanks, you tell me all the time," she replied with a smile.

"Now, get it straight. I call you more than cute; I call you beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking, amazing, sweet, caring, a Goddess, my own personal angel, and most importantly, I just call you mine," Troy told her as he cupped her cheeks and rubbed his thumbs over them before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

**1414141414**

**(Barney's New York)**

"Ah-ha, these are the one's!" Gabriella exclaimed spotting the purple and black watersnake, peep toe, slingback 'Kin' high heels with at 120mm heel to them.

"Why were you looking for these..whatever they are because I have no idea how to say the designer's name?" Troy asked his fiance as she searched through the stacks of shoe boxes that had the same heels underneath the one sitting on the counter, searching for a certain size.

"Ah-ha," Gabriella said again with a bright smile as she found the shoe size she was looking for. Carefully pulling the box from between two others, she told him as she made sure both shoes, a left and right, were in the box and in the right size as marked on the box, "First off the designer's Manolo Blanhik and second off, I was looking for these because Taylor's had her eyes on these every time we've come in here with the girls so, I wanted to pick them up and get them for Christmas for her."

"Okay, then," he told her and seeing her look at the shoes again he asked, "Now, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the pair of shoes your mom has been wanting that my mom and your dad told me about," Gabriella replied as her eyes finally landed on the pair she was looking for – the black leather, Christian Louboutin 'Miss Boxe' wedges that had a 95mm wedge to them.

After finding Lucille's shoe size, she then dragged Troy towards the female clothes where she told him they were gonna find an outfit for his mom to go with the outfit and that could be one of his presents for her.

Soon Gabriella found the perfect outfit for Lucille Bolton – a pair of white, straight leg 'Dodi' dress pants from Jil Sander; an adorable black scoopneck blouse from Derek Lam that had short sleeves with draped, side ruffle detail; and a yellow and white, cashmere v-neck button front cardigan from Barneys New York.

"Do you think Kelsi would like one of these too?" Troy asked Gabriella when he saw her pick up the yellow cardigan and drape it over her arm that was draped with other clothing.

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied and smiled as he picked it up in a size Kelsi could fit into and still have room to grown into it, "Good choice, Wildcat."

"Thank you," he replied with a smile as they walked towards the checkout desks.

"Did you find everything alright, Ma'am?" The lady behind the desk asked as she took each piece of clothing off the hangers and folded them before putting them in the Barneys' bags.

"Yes, I did," Gabriella replied with a soft smile as she pulled her black leather wallet from her handbag and opened it to grab out her Gold Unlimited Visa Credit Card.

"Is this all Ma'am?" The lady asked as she finished putting the two shoe boxes into another bag.

"Yes, that's it," Gabriella replied, her smile still on her face.

"Credit," the lady stated seeing the card and scanning it once Gabriella handed it to her. After the receipt printed out with Gabriella's total of one thousand and six-hundred and sixty-six dollars and twenty five cents, she had Gabriella sign her name on the bottom portion before ripping it off and putting the rest of it into one of the bags. "Have a nice day, Ma'am, and a Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, you too," Gabriella replied as she put her card back into its slot in her wallet.

After Troy paid his four hundred and thirty-five dollars for the cardigan he got Kelsi, they laced their hands together and walked out of the store and onto the next one.

**14141414**

**(Juicy Couture)**

"Just remember when shopping for Sharpay that she's very into the now season of fashion, therefore always look for the new arrival stuff," Gabriella informed her fiancé as they stepped into the pink and black shop.

"So this?" Troy asked as he picked up the 'Dotty Addison' shoulder bag that had retro-inspired polka-dots on it and a brown leather handle.

"It's just came out and it's perfect," Gabriella replied with a wide smile and a nod of her head.

"Where're you going?" Troy asked her as she began to walk away from him.

"What's it to you?" She asked him over her shoulder.

"You're my fiancée and we're supposed to be shopping together," he informed her as he followed her.

"I see," Gabriella replied, not really paying attention as she quickly stopped in Juicy Couture's dog section. With a smile she scanned the various items and started to do some quick last minute shopping for her dogs and Sharpay's dog, Boi. Finding all perfect items for her perfect "babies", she then decided to buy Boi a white, cozy fleece and faux fur vest that had two button closures at the belly to keep him warm.

"I swear, how you and Sharpay spoil your dogs, is insane," Troy told her with a shake of his head.

"No it's not, they're our babies," Gabriella told him as she started to walk off again towards other sections in the store.

**14141414**

**(PINK)**

"Brie," Gabriella felt her fiancé whisper in her ear as his felt up her ass before moving his hands and arms to wrap around her waist, "Baby, I love you."

"What do you want, Bolton?" Gabriella asked him, getting out of his arms and turning around with her arms crossed over her chest and a look on her face after rolling her beautiful brown eyes.

"What makes you think I want something?" Troy asked her and his only reply was the look she shot at him. "Okay, okay. I was wondering since were in this very pink store created by Victoria's Secret for their special brand, which should really be named after Sharpay by the way, can we maybe go over next door to the real VS and buy you some clothes?"

"And by clothes you mean lingerie, right?" She asked him with a inward smirk.

"Brie, shame on you," Troy told her, "Thinking I only want to take you over there to see you model off sexy lingerie. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"One who loves touching me and one who loves to see me in skimpy undergarments," Gabriella told him.

"First, I do love touching you so sue me you've got a killer body. Second, I do love you in skimpy undergarments, but I'd rather you in nothing," he started to straighten her statement out.

"_**TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"**_ Gabriella yelled in shock as she quickly looked around to make sure nobody heard him.

_Again with the full name, what is it with everyone today?_ Troy thought before saying, "Hey, it's true. Gabriella Marie Montez, you make everything look sexy and beautiful because you're not just sexy your beautiful and your mine. I love you, forever."

"Because forever is the whole point," Gabriella promised with him, a promise they always made whenever they said that special three worded phrase. Placing their lips on each other's they sealed their promise before Gabriella pulled back to set her forehead on his once they were breathless. Locking their eyes, chocolate brown on electric blue, Gabriella whispered with a smile, "And I just call you mine."

_**And everyone that sees you**_

_**Always wants to know you**_

_**And everyone that knows you**_

_**Always has a smile**_

_**You're standing ovation after years of waiting**_

_**For a chance to finally shine**_

_**Everyone calls you amazing**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I just call you mine**_

_"I Just Call You Mine" _by Martina McBride

* * *

**_Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this way belated update and I hope you're all still sticking with me. Please R&R. _**

**_Love Always,_**

**_Jessica. _**


End file.
